


Is Your Heart GUCCI?

by dyingphil



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Soft Choi Soobin, Storyline, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomjun - Freeform, bts - Freeform, choi beomgyu - Freeform, gucci, hueningkai - Freeform, txt, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 64,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingphil/pseuds/dyingphil
Summary: A runaway prince stumbles across his soulmate in an alley





	1. Chapter 1

"master Yeonjun please stop running!" the young prince's bodyguard pleaded with his young master. the two ran down an alleyway of the city. Yeonjun skillfully dodged the baker throwing away expired cake by ducking under the tray, his bodyguard Liam on the other hands wasn't as lucky. Liam ran straight into the pan, and frosting and cake covered him and his expensive suit. The bodyguard didn't stop chasing after Yeonjun though- after all this is the secret prince of his country. If he didn't return Yeonjun back to the castle then he's as good as dead, literally.

"just take the day off! you don't gotta thank me" Yeonjun winked at his guard before he climbed up and over a fence. Yeonjun landed on the other side of the fence with a soft and took out in a sprint. Liam tried climbing over the fence but his hands were slippery from the cake and his suit was too tight. 

so, the young prince ran down the dirty alleyways of the capital. His expensive shoes getting muddy and wet from puddles, but Yeonjun really didn't care, he just wanted to get far away from his bodyguard. 

meanwhile

Beomgyu was in the back of the kitchen at his job washing pots and pans. His long curly hair was held back out of his face by a black headband. although he had been working twelve hours, he still worked as if he just arrived on the job. 

"Beomgyu, can you throw out the trashes?" Huening Kai poked his head in.

"sure" Beomgyu said. Huening Kai eyed his hyung with worried eyes.

"you sure you're not tired? you pulled a double the last three days.." 

"i'm fine Huening" Beomgyu assured his best friend/ co-worker. Huening didn't look convinced, but the manager called him back to the front, so he had to drop the subject. in all honestly, Beomgyu was fine, and the only reason he's pulling so many doubles is that he wants to binge shop at his favorite store: Supreme. 

Beomgyu gathered the trashes together and took them to the alleyway to throw into the trashes. He opened the door handle with his elbow and pushed the door open with his back. The door was heavy so he had to push back pretty hard.

as if it were fate, the moment Beomgyu stepped outside, Yeonjun was a few steps away still sprinting. both of their eyes widened from shock right before their bodies collided. the trash bags Beomgyu fell out of his hands and caused a few trash items to fall out. both Beomgyu and yeonjun fell onto their bottoms from the impact. their foreheads knocked together on the impact and it hurt the two. 

Beomyu held his head and opened his eyes, he was annoyed from the situation, but it wasn't until he saw what Yeonjun was wearing that he got angry. 

"ugh, rich boy" Beomgyu thought 

"ugh, rich boy" Beomgyu thought. The before mention hated rich people, especially the ones who flaunted it. "he doesn't even take care of it! his shoes and bottoms are wet and muddy, oh my god don't even get me started on that sweater"

"I'm so sorry!" Yeonjun apologized once he fully processed the situation. Beomgyu scoffed before standing up.

"sure you are" Beomgyu mumbled as he started picking up the trash items that fell stray. Yeonjun quickly started helping the worker.

"wow, I'm surprised you're actually willing to touch trash," Beomgyu said spitefully. he knows he's being a jerk right now, but his bad history with rich people left his tongue sour. Yeonjun got annoyed fast at the boy's rudeness. he was a prince! nobody ever spoke to him this way, not even the king, and definitely not a busboy wearing an apron.

"what is that supposed to mean?" 

"forget it" Beomgyu didn't want to argue with a stranger, truthfully he felt bad about being a jerk for no reason, but Yeonjun had different morals.

"no, I command you to tell me right now, commoner" Beomgyu knit his eyebrows together.

"commoner? are you talking to me?" 

"well, you're the only underclass bastard around" Beomgyu's morals left as he threw the trash bag he was holding at Yeonjun. some sauce and spoilt milk manage to land on Yeonjun. as if that weren't enough, the worker jabbed a finger into Yeonjuns chest. 

"underclass bastard? who do you think you are, talking to me like that!? as if you're any better than me because you have money, well tell me this Gucci boy-" Beomgyu jabbed Yeonjuns chest once more, leaving an ache "-is your heart Gucci too?"

something inside Yeonjun ignited. nobody had ever spoken to him like this, and instead of getting angry- he got excited. he couldn't explain it. Beomgyu slightly laughed at Yeonjuns silence. 

"thats what I thought" the busboy turned around and went back to his job, completely clueless that he disrespected the future king of his country.

"master Yeonjun!" Liam finally caught up to Yeonjun. he was barely jogging and had no breath left inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! if you have a Wattpad account you can find this story along with other of my works! I update on my Wattpad before AO3 and my works on there have extra information (visual representations and A/N from me, along w characters profiles) if you are interested in that you can find me on wattpad @THEGlenCocoa


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, there you are! I was so worried! why are your clothes all dirty? you need to shower before you get sick" Jae cupped Yeonjuns face in his hands and inspected the younger boy with worried eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Apa, I'm fine!" Yeonjun tried to convince the elder but failed to no avail. Jae pushed his glasses up and turned to Liam, his eyes cold and angry.

"Fired." He said towards the now ex-bodyguard. His teeth grit together while pointing an index finger at Liam so he knew his words were aimed at him.

"But-"

"FIRRREEEEDDDD!" Jae yelled; stomping his feet and balling his fists from anger. Liam didn't say anything else and ran off, scared for his life. Soobin watched from the doorway; his forehead and eyes (covered by thick framed oval glasses) only visible to those who actually noticed him. Which more often than no, nobody noticed him.

Jae turned back to look at Yeonjun; his angry expression gone and was replaced with a sweet smile and loving eyes. Jaes duality made Yeonjun shudder.

"Go shower, my love," Jae told the younger in a loving tone while stroking the young prince's hair back into place.

"Yes, Apa" Yeonjun bowed to his elder and headed to his room to get changed.

Jae was not Yeonjuns real dad or even a family member for the matter- he was though, Yeonjun's nanny. Yeonjuns parents, the King, and Queen of the country live at the main palace, while Yeonjun stayed at the Emerald Palace.

The day he was born, he was sent to live at his own palace. The King and Queen didn't see him as a son, only an heir. Jae was hired as the nanny and was the first one to hold Yeonjun. He was the one to hold Yeonjuns hand while teaching him to walk, he read bedtime stories to the younger, taught him manners. He raised him, and because of that Yeonjun sees him as a parent. Yeonjun grew up in secret, only having his staff to keep him company- and Soobin, but the boy was so socially awkward and full of anxiety that he was always hiding. Soobin was the Duke's son. He was sent to live here two months ago to keep Yeonjun company- at least thats what they told him. In reality, his family just couldn't handle his anxiety. So far he hasn't said a word to Yeonjun. He keeps his distance.

Yeonjun threw on a pair of pajamas and walked outside on his balcony. The prince ran the pads of his fingers over the railing of the balcony before he leaned on it, resting his elbows on the railing while his palms hung out over the open area. All he could see was the large lake and trees. The splashes calmly hitting each other in a soothing way. The sun was barely beginning to set, and soon the sky would be decorated in soft warm hues of orange, pink, yellow, and purple.

The prince let out a deep sigh and dropped his head

The prince let out a deep sigh and dropped his head. He took deep breathes momentarily before looking up at the sky again. He watched as a flock of birds flew over him. Yeonjun envied them. He wishes he was like them. He wished he had wings; if he did he would trust his wings to take him wherever he wished.

He wished he was a leaf; he'd happily let the wind blow him wherever it may,

He wishes he was a shooting star; he wants to so desperately shoot through outer space at a hundred lightyears. He wants to touch all the constellations and hear their stories.

but Yeonjun isn't a bird, or a leaf, or a shooting star. He's just a human, a lonely human.

The young prince outstretched his hand up to the sky, the soft glow of the sun shining through his parted fingers and blinding him slightly.

"All I wanted was to go somewheres; all I wanted was a change..." He dropped his hand to his side "... I warn't particular."

"I wonder who said that" Jae was suddenly on the balcony with Yeonjun. He was in his pajamas now, which consisted of blue plaid pajama bottoms, green slippers, and a white striped robe.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Jae chuckled.

"Of course!" He cleared his throat and put in a more serious face, but still affectionate "Yeon, I know you hate being here, but you have to understand it's for your safety" Jae rubbed Yeonjun's shoulder in a comforting manner- except it didn't comfort Yeonjun. He didn't understand. He didn't understand why he had to be a secret, and he doesn't understand why he has to inherit this country.

"Yeah, I understand"Yeonjun lied while eyeing the lake in front of him.

If he were Huckleberry Finn he would fake his death and leave with whatever he could carry. He'd travel by train, or foot, or canoe. He would never stay in one place for long. He would do whatever he wanted.

but he wasn't Huckleberry Finn. He was Yeonjun.

Jae knew Yeonjun was probably going to run off again. His son was predictable- after all this wasn't Yeonjun's first time running off. He began trying to run off since he was thirteen, but would always be caught before he made it past the gates. Yeonjun had finally begun reaching the city but was caught pretty quickly.

"I'll be in my study the rest of the night" Jae gave Yeonjun's shoulder a squeeze before he turned around to take his leave; shutting the door behind him.

Yeonjun's thoughts suddenly turned back to the boy he ran into today. Yeonjun felt his stomach drop. It was his first time talking to somebody from outside of the castle and he had been a total jerk, but then again, the stranger was too.

He wondered if all people out there was like that boy.

'Why did I call him a bastard?!' Yeonjun groaned, covering his face in shame. He rubbing his hands with the palms of his hands before dropping his arms to his side. He turned around and sulked over to the couch in his room where he plopped himself down.

He turned around and sulked over to the couch in his room where he plopped himself down 

He hated how the whole ordeal turned out. It was Yeonjun's first time talking to someone outside of the castle, and being spoken to like that was uncommon for the young prince. Yeonjun got even more upset because he was trying to help in the first place but the boy was spiteful from the beginning. He's aware he sounds spoiled, and if you had asked him before today he would have told you that he wasn't a spoiled bratty prince- but now he wasn't so sure. He lost his temper so quickly.

"As if you're any better than me because you have money"

The boy's words played back in the princes head like a broken record. Yeonjun threw his head back on the couch, looking up at his white ceilings.

He realized he probably was a spoiled brat, but he didn't want to be that. He didn't want to be a bad person, and he wanted to apologize.

The sun was already down; if Yeonjun left right now then he's be in the city during the night time. He had never been outside of the castle when the sun was down. It made Yeonjun nervous.

but also so excited.

So then it was decided.

The prince got up and locked the door to his room and gathered all the fabrics in the room; typing them into a long rope. He had to use every single pillowcase, blanket, shirt, and pants in his room for it to reach the ground close enough.

He tied one end tightly around the railing of his balcony and threw it over. He stared down at took a deep breath before he started his way down. He didn't struggle a bit. He was made to attend workout sessions five days a week since he turned thirteen so his stamina and strength were impeccable.

Once he was a few feet off the ground he jumped down. Yeonjun landed on his feet but stumbled forward a little. He held his arms out to balance himself- having to wiggle them around a bit. When he was sure he was good, he took a look at his surroundings.

The moon was big and bright, the stars filling the sky and contributed to lightening the dark night. The lake was glowing blue from the moonlight, and the water rippled calmly, making sounds of soft splashes.

Yeonjun decided that he prefers stars over clouds.

...

"AGHHH finally!" Beomgyu sighs in relief while locking the front entrance

"AGHHH finally!" Beomgyu sighs in relief while locking the front entrance. The long night was finally over. The beforementioned stretched his back and neck, popping various locations to release tension. Beomgyu stuck his left hand in his pocket and ran his ran hand through his curly hair as he started home. Well, he didn't even make it four steps when someone was running towards him. At first, it was hard to see the person, but the closer they got, Beomgyu realized who it was. He rolled his eyes and gagged.

"H-Hi" Yeonjun greeted while catching his breath. His hands on his knees.

"What do you want?" Beomgyu crossed his arms over his chest.

"I dont.." Yeonjun stood up.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm better than you"

"Okay, congrats... bye then"

"No, wait, you have to believe me" Yeonjun didn't know why it mattered so much to him. He didn't even know the boy's name, but the thought of this boy having a negative opinion about him made him sick.

"Why would you care about a commoner like me believing you?" Yeonjun winced at Beomgyu's words.

"W-What I said earlier wasn't right. Not all rich people are snobs.."

"No, just people who call me an underclass bastard while wearing Gucci" Yeonjun knew it was wrong, but he thought that Beomgyu looks pretty with his hair down. He quickly shook those thoughts off.

"What's your name?" The prince felt nervous under the strangers stare so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"None of your business"

One thing to remember about Yeonjun is that he never gives up. He will do whatever it takes to make Beomgyu believe that he isn't a snob.

Although he doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! if you have a Wattpad account you can find this story along with other of my works! I update on my Wattpad before AO3 and my works on there have extra information (visual representations and A/N from me, along w characters profiles) if you are interested in that you can find me on wattpad @THEGlenCocoa


	3. Chapter 3

Yeonjun easily mastered escaping to the city without anyone noticing. He mostly went out at night because he liked the stars, but some days he went during daylight. Today was not one of those days.

The young prince was getting ready to leave again. He stood in front of his full-length mirror. Yeonjun smoothed the fabric on the sleeves of his Gucci tracksuit, He had wanted to look more casual tonight but realizes that it was inevitable. The only thing Yeonjun owns is brand name clothes.

but as he stared at his reflection; he scrunched his nose. He felt as if he needed a change. The prince ran a hand through his brown hair, only to freeze half way.

His hair. He wanted to change it. He imagined himself with bright blue hair or even platinum blonde.

Yeonjun shook those thoughts away. He didn't want to get excited over something that could never happen. Jae would be royally pissed off if Yeonjun ruined his hair while its so close to his beautillion ball. A beautillion ball was Yeonjuns passage of moving from one stage of his life to another. Instead of being the secret prince; he is going to start his training of being king.

His beautillion ball is six months away,

Yeonjun turned away from the mirror and reached for his hat. He put it on to hide his hair, and he was on his way.

...

"Throw the trashes" Kai poked his head in through the revolving door. Beomgyu looked up from the dishes; pulling his arms out of the dishwater and shaking off the soap suds.

"Why can't you do it?"

Kai rolled his eyes "because I'm running the register, waiting tables, and also answering phone calls."

"Shut up" Beomgyu grumbled as he began gathering the trash. Kai didn't have time to celebrate.

Beomgyu used a brick from outside to keep the door open so that he could enter and exit the kitchen easier.

"Why is there so much trash" Beomgyu groaned while throwing away his ninth trash bag. He still had a few left to throw.

"Hi again" Beomgyu froze at the voice. He grits his teeth and turned to see Yeonjun, complete in his Gucci tracksuit, hat, and shoes.

"Are you stalking me?" Beomgyu crossed his arms.

"Of course not, I just wanted to see you"

"Thats exactly what a stalker would say" Beomgyu walked away from the Gucci boy and continued with his work. He grabbed another bag which was so heavy and lager that it required two hands and he was still dragging it on the ground to get it to the trash can.

Beomgyu had hoped that the stranger would leave, but the accused stalker was waiting for patiently by the trash can.

"Do you need help?"

"NO" Beomgyu tried lifting the trash bag, but he couldn't get it off the ground. He struggled for a while; it was kind of embarrassing

"Are you sure?"

"YES IM SURE" Yeonjun jumped slightly from Beomgyus outburst. The prince awkwardly scratched the back of his ear while Beomgyu tried to lift up the bag again. This time he pulled so hard that the bag split open.

"If you say anything I'm going to literally fight you"

"I can help you pick-"

"nO, I don't want your help! why can't you understand that!" Beomgyu groaned from frustration. His head pounded from how angry he was.

"Why don't you want my help?"

"Because this is my job, not mine and yours. MINE, MINE, MINE."

"I don't want your job I just want to make it easier"

Yeonjun wasn't entirely oblivious. It was obvious as the moon tonight that Beomgyu didn't like Yeonjun, but the prince didn't really mind. He was just happy to be outside of the castle and talking to someone who isn't his staff.

"I don't need your help" Beomgyu insisted. Yeonjuns eyes fell onto the ground that was littered in the garbage due to Beomgyu ripping the bag.

"I think you need my help" Just as Beomgyu was ready to fight Yeonjun, a scream came from the kitchen, followed by a thud and various crash sounds. Beomgyu's eyes widened with fear.

"KAI!" The busboy ran back into the kitchen; Yeonjun right behind him.

The two found Kai on the floor in a fetal position while covering his head with his arms. Pots, pans, a ladder, and even glass laid around the younger boy. His arms were bleeding.

"Don't move!" Beomgyu glanced around in the kitchen quickly, trying to find a way to get Kai up without him getting cut on the glass, well at least not any more than already has.. There was so much of it. He dropped a whole cart of glass cups.

Yeonjun was the first to react by zipping off his jacket and rushing over to Kai. He wrapped the younger in it and lifted him up, carrying him to a spot away from the mess. He sat Beomgyu against the wall, where Beomgyu quickly looked at Kai's injuries.

"What happened Kai?!" Beomgyu asked mortified when he saw all the tiny cuts on his friend's arms. He quickly dashed to retrieve the medical kit from the cabinet.

"I was trying to get more cups but... I fell" Beomgyu from when he got a better look at Kai.

"Have you been sleeping?" Beomgyu asked when he saw the dark circles under his friend's eyes.

"N-no, I ran out of my sleeping pills again"

"How long?"

"I'm fine! I just need some coffee or-"

"How. Long." Beomgyu asked again. His gaze made Kai squirm against the wall.

"34"

"You've been awake for 34 hours! Kai, go sleep in the back"

"I can't do that! we still have to run the restaurant, we were barely keeping it running with the both of us, it'll just crash and fall apart if you did it alone" Kai tried to reason.

"I can help" Yeonjun offered his help once again.

"No, thats fine-" Kai started but was quickly cut off.

"Fine. clean up this mess, wash the dishes and throw out the trashes. I'll run the register, orders, and cook." Beomgyu said with certainty.

"Beomgyu you-"

"And, Kai, you go to the back and try to sleep after I wrap your cuts.

...

Yeonjun shook off the soap suds on his arms and looked around the kitchen He cleaned it spic and span and finished washing all the dishes Beomgyu brought him. He decided to look around while he waited for more work. He was sure to be quiet since Kai was trying to sleep in the far back on a bed of flour.

He didn't find anything interesting other than kitchen things, so he gravitated toward the revolving door. He bit his lip and debated whether he should go out there or not. He decided to just poke his head out.

He's not sure what he was expecting. His eyes wandered around the small building. There were no tables, only green booths. The walls were a soft brown color and the floors checker tiled. There were no customers sitting at booths, but he did see Beomgyu at the register with a couple of customers.

Yeonjun let his eyes stay on Beomgyus face for longer than necessary. He found it interesting how different Beomgyu looks with his hair pushed back from his forehead. With his hair back, he looks older, more serious, but when it's down, he looks young and more mischievous.

Beomgyu smiled at something the customer said. Yeonjuns eyes widened slightly at the sight. He realized he had never seen Beomgyu smile before.

He wonders what kind of person Beomgyu is.

The busboy keeps his smile while he waves the customers goodbye. The second the doors shut, Beomgyu lets out a deep sigh. Yeonjun watched Beomgyu's shoulders hunched over as he placed the palms of his hand's on top of the register counter. Yeonjun took this as his moment to come back into the kitchen.

Yeonjun went back over to the sink. He eyed the dishwater; specifically the bubbles the soap was made. The young prince picked up a handful of bubbles and blew on them. He watched holographic bubbles fill the area all around him. He smiled at the sight.

By the time Beomgyu came back into the kitchen, all bubbles had popped.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning" Was the first thing he said, which caused Yeonjun to knit his brows together in confusion.

"For what?"

"You jacket. Kai's blood got on it."

"Oh don't worry about it" Beomgyu resisted an eye roll.

"What do you mean? that jackets cost 1,560.00! I looked it up."

"Is Kai okay?"

"Yeah but-"

"Thats all that matters then"

"Why are you being nice now?! what do you want"

"I want you to believe that I'm not some spoiled rich kid.." Yeonjun got closer to Beomgyu. Beomgyu unconsciously stepped back the closer Yeonjun got. It went this way until his back hit against the wall. Yeonjun was so close that the two could feel each other's breaths on each other's faces.

"Why does it matter so much?"

"I don't know, I just know it does"

"T-That doesn't even make sense"

"Kai said that you two were barely managing the restaurant. Isn't there more staff?" Beomgyu bit his lip.

"His brother used to work with us but he decided to pursue his dream of being a rock star and is currently somewhere in Tokyo."

"Let me help you then. I don't even want to get paid, I just want to help" Beomgyu was tired, so he just ended up giving in. Getting help wouldn't be such a bad thing, plus, he thinks it's possible that yeonjun can be tolerable.

Or maybe he just couldn't say no with Yeonjun so close to him, looking at him with those sharp eyes.

"Really!? awesome! when can I start?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

"Anytime. We're not open on weekends though, so don't come then."

"I won't let you down!"

"You better not. I'm Beomgyu by that way"

"I'm Daniel" Yeonjun didn't know why he lied about his name; he just felt like it would be easier this way.

"Alright, Daniel. Go home now, I'll close up." Yeonjun smiled and saluted to Beomgyu.

"See you later!"

...

Beomgyu stood over Kai, who was sleeping on bags of flour. He was using Beomgyus supreme jacket as a blanket. Kais soft breathes and still position told Beomgyu that the younger boy finally got some sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake the boy up, so instead, he sat down with his back against the flour.

Beomgyu wasn't surprised that Kai wasn't sleeping at home. Ever since Yoongi ran off to be a rockstar, Kai wasn't able to sleep at home. He missed his brother, and the fact that he had been abandoned by not only his parents but brother too was enough to put a burden on Kai's mental health. He insists Kai could stay with him, but the younger boy is hopeful that his brother is going to come back for him.

"Beomgyu?" Kai stirred awake. His eye red from exhaustion and crying.

"Hey, you still tired? you should sleep more, I still have some more things to finish before we lock up"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Because of me, you had to drop everything and help me run the restaurant. I'm sorry" Beomgyu wanted to scream at Kai for thinking such a thing, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled.

"Hey, stop being such a downer. I love working here, and we even got Daniel to help us until your brother comes back"

"Who's Daniel?"

"The guy who helped you up"

"Oh... thats really good"

"It really is, now get some more sleep, then i'll walk you home"


	4. Chapter 4

Yeonjun waits anxiously for the perfect time to return to the restaurant. He has to sit through his lessons, do his everyday workouts, and now he was sitting through another lunch with Jae and Soobin. The three were sitting in the garden at their outdoor table. They were covered by a large tent. 

Yeonjun anxiously fidgeted in his seat. He forced himself to sit still as to not draw any attention towards himself. He glanced down at his untouched sandwich. He was so excited that he couldn't eat. Yeonjun looked at Jae, who was seated across from him. His blonde hair was messy, his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose while he read his book. His left ankle over his other knee while he slowly sipped on his tea.

Then, he looked at Soobin. He was eating his fifth piece of cake. Soobin looked up and made eye contact with the young prince, which made them both feel uncomfortable so they looked away from each other. Lunch was the only time Soobin was in the same area as Soobin. The Duked son is usually sleeping or hiding who knows where.

"Yeonjun, you haven't touched your food," Jae said without looking up from his book. 

"I'm not hungry" 

"You have to eat" Jae was looking at him now. Yeonjun sunk slightly in his seat.

"Yes sir.." 

...

Yeonjun didn't manage to sneak away until later that day when the sun was beginning to set. He went in through the front this time since he didn't have access to the back entrance. He walked in with his hands in his pockets and immediately noticed Kai a few feet from him, struggling to carry a stack of plates that were stacked dangerously high and threatening to fall over. The young prince was quick to react and quickly helped by taking more than half of the plates.

"Daniel! oh my gosh, you being here is going to help a bunch! can you go around and pick up the tables and take dishes to Beomgyu in the back?" 

"Yeah, sure"

"You're a life saver!" Kai set down the rest of the plates on a table nearby and ran to the register to help the line of customers Yeonjun headed to the kitchen to take them to Beomgyu. When he got to the back, he found Yeonjun rinsing off dishes and putting them into the dishwasher very aggressively.

"Hi" Beomgyu jumped at the sudden voice. He quickly eased up when he saw who it was.

"Oh, you actually showed up" Beomgyu said with a surprised tone.

"I said I would"

"Yeah, but I didn't actually believe you. Well, while you're here you can-"

"clean tables and bring you the dishes?"

"..first, never do that again. Second, you can use the trash can with wheels"

"Right!"

...

The restaurant calmed down, but not by much. Yeonjun was doing a good job of keeping the tables clean fast enough for new customers to arrive. Yeonjun watched how Kai managed the register while also cooking food. It was amazing. 

"Excuse me" a lady approached Yeonjun.

"U-Uh yes?" Yeonjun stuttered. He had never been approached by a random person before. 

"My hot wings are hot" Yeonjun blinked.

"So what can I help you with?" The lady scowled.

"What? Do I have to speak to a manager" 

"Uh, hold on" Yeonjun pushed the trash can and quickly wheeled it to the back. Beomgyu was loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hey, a lady is saying her hot wings are too hot" 

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"I don't know but she looks mad" Beomgyu pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes momentarily, followed by a deep sigh.

"Okay, just put soap in the dishwasher for me"

"Okay!" Beomgyu rushed out leaving Yeonjun alone with one job. The young prince knew what a dishwasher was, but he's never actually used one and doesn't know how to use it. His eyes scanned across the kitchen before it landed in a bottle of dish soap. 

Yeonjun decided to pour soap all over the dishes, shut the dishwasher, and pushed 'heavy start' 

He was quite proud of himself. That was until bubbles started coming out from the bottom. At first, it came slowly, then soon enough it was a steady flow of bubbles.

"Oh no, I don't think thats supposed to happen" Yeonjun spoke to himself while he pulled lightly on his hair from the stress. He watched paralyzed as bubbles started to ooze all over the floor, some even floating in the air.

"DANIEL! YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Beomgyu yelled after slipping and almost falling. 

"I'm sorry, I'll open it"

"No! don't-" before Beomgyu could finish his sentence, Yeonjun opened the dishwasher, and it didn't stop spraying water and bubbles. In seconds the entire kitchen was covered in soap bubbled. Beomgyu made it to the dishwasher and pushed 'OFF' in big red letters.

"It's covered in bubbles! what am I gonna do!?" Beomgyu groaned.

"Well, at least the kitchen will be clean" Yeonjun tried to lighten the situation, but judging from the glare Beomgyu gave him; it wasn't working. Yeonjun was nervous now, so he decided to dance. 

Beomgyu wasn't sure what to do when Yeonjun started sliding across the soapy floor asking like a ballerina. His twirls were spot on though. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Dancing" 

"Why" 

"Why not?" Yeonjun went to do another spin. This time his foot slipped and he fell onto the soapy floor, becoming drenched with soap and water. This made Beomgyu laugh, and it made Yeonjun less nervous,

"You think this is funny?" Yeonjun asked while standing up.

"Yes, very much"

"Let's see if it's funny when you're in the same boat" Yeonjun started chasing after Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu didn't know why he was running, but it felt like a good time to run. 

The two ended up both slipping on the floor. Beomgyu made the first move to get back up, but Yeonjun pulled his ankle to stop that from happening. When Yeonjun tried to stand; Beomgyu body slammed him onto the ground. 

This continued for a while. The two refused to let the other be the first to stand up. It was only when they both gave up that it ended. Yeonjun and Beomgyu lay with the top of their heads touched. Yeonjun was taking deep breaths as he watched the bubbles float around the room. He was taking deep breathes trying to calm his breathing. From the corner of his eyes, he swears he sees Beomgyu laughing, so he quickly turns to look at the boy. Yeonjun saw it briefly, but he definitely saw Beomgyu laughing before he made his face blank and hard.

"You're gonna have to clean this up"


	5. Chapter 5

"H-Hi-.." Soobin abruptly stopped speaking. He cringed at the sound of his voice. "Hi..Y-Yeonj..." He bit his lip. The duke's son was standing in front of a mirror in the hallway. Yeonjuns room at the end of the hall.

Soobin was going to try speaking to Yeonjun today. He had been practicing all morning on what he was going to say, and to say the least, he has a lot of practice left.

'Yeonjun is nice! Jae said so' Soobin reminded himself. If Jae said Yeonjun was nice then he's nice!

but Soobin was still scared. He's not even said a full sentence to the prince since he got here. He hates it. He hated that his chest feels like it's going to collapse any seconds. He hates being terrified all the time for no reason. Maybe if he made a friend his age then he could learn how to be normal. He knew it was a long stretch, but he didn't want to sit around and do nothing.

Once again, Soobin practiced. This time he took a deep breath, straightened his back, and looked straight.

"Hi Yeonjun, how are you today?" When the boy realized what he had just done, a smile spread across his face. He pumped his two fists up in the air and immediately brought them back down while he quietly cheered to himself.

His celebration was quickly ended at the sound of footsteps approaching. Soobin's confidence went straight out the window and the boy scurried to hide behind a suit of armor. Yeonjun didn't even notice Soobin when he passed by. Soobin watched Yeonjun go into his room and shut the door. Seconds later Yeonjun opened his door again only to hang up a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign and shut the door again.

'I guess I'll try again another time...'

''''

"Look what I found!" Kai came out from the closest [A/N SKSKSKSKSK not yet.] with an apron in one hand and a bandana in the other.

"What is it?" Beomgyu asked quizzically as he took his hands out of the dish water, wiping his wet hands on his black apron.

"Its a uniform for Daniel-, well, I-It was actually Yoongi's but I figured Daniel can use it until Yoongi comes back" Kai smiled weakly.

"Oh, okay," Beomgyu said as he picked up a tray of dough to knead. Kai followed close behind the older boy.

"You still hate him?" Kai asked as Beomgyu threw the dough on top of a metal table.

"Hate? of course not"

"You're still hostile around him though. He seems like a cool guy"

"He called me an underclass bastard. Yeah, he seems really cool"

"Weren't you rude to him too though?"

"So?" Kai frowned.

"Just because Daniel is rich doesn't mean he's the same as-"

"Don't-" Beomgyu slammed his fists down on the dough, the dough collapsed under the bus boys fists. The action was aggressive and abrupt, which caused Kai to jump slightly from shock. Beomgyu took a deep breath to collect himself before continuing his sentence in a more reposed manner so he wouldn't scare Kai. The kid didn't look sensitive but he really is."Don't say his name, okay?"

"r-right, sorry" Kai's face went red from embarrassment and shame.

"Its fine, I just don't think we should get used to him" Beomgyu quickly steered back on topic to rid the tension.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's a rich boy. He can stop coming by any day- its almost nine pm and he hasn't even come yet" Beomgyu pointed out.

"Maybe he's just busy"

"If you say so.." The front doorbell rang signaling a customer. Kai quickly made his way to the front. The younger boy momentarily stopped at the door dividing the back kitchen and the front of the restaurant.

"I know you're skeptical, but I think he's a good person, give him a chance!" Kai flashed one last toothy smile before exiting. Beomgyu let out a deep sigh and turned back to the dough.

Kai always saw the best in people, it was his greatest flaw. Still, Beomgyu admired that about it. Despite so much loss and bad luck that had fallen on Kai, the boy still managed to see good. It reminds Beomgyu of a time when he was the same.

...

Yeonjun arrived at the restaurant pretty late. Jae was feeling needy today and kept Yeonjun around him all day. The young prince kept trying to escape but he had to admit he enjoyed spending time with Jae and found himself almost forgetting the restaurant a few times, but that was only almost.

"Daniel! here" Kai handed Yeonjun a bandana and hat as soon as he walked in.

"Mine?"

"Yes silly! I gotta go run register- you can ask Beomgyu what he needs help with" Yeonjun nodded his head up and down while tying the black apron around his waist. The bandana laying on his right shoulder.

The young prince made his way to the back kitchen. He was quiet when entering, and due to this, he found Beomgyu laying on sacs of flour.

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun asked. Beomgyu jerked upright; startled, but eased up when he recognized the face.

"Yes, I was just closing my eyes.." Beomgyu checks the clock on his wrist. His eyes widened from shock " Its already ten PM?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the fact that I still have to wash every single dish in the restaurant and throw out trashes."

"You mean we have to wash every dish and throw out trashes" Beomgyu shifted his legs to the side of the sacs so that his knees and the rest of his body were facing towards Yeonjun.

"You're going to stay here until the AM?" Beomgyu asked skeptically with his arms cross.

"Yeah" Yeonjun shrugged his shoulders.

"Why???"

"I wanna help" Yeonjun simply said.

but Beomgyu doesn't believe it's ever that simple.

...

Kai was sitting at a booth, his right cheek resting on the table while his body laid limp. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, and the dark circles under his eyes were apparent.

"Go home and sleep"

"No."

"Kai-"

"I'm not leaving you alone again"

"Daniel can-"

"The three of us will finish faster, then nobody has to stay longer than necessary" Kai tried to reason. Beomgyu bit his lip and nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm gonna go help Daniel with the dishes so we can finish faster and then the two of us will come out here and help you clean up out here."

"Okay," Kai said weakly. Beomgyu spared one last worried glanced before turning back to go to the back kitchen. He walked in and Yeonjun had his back turned to him, and the young prince was struggling to put on his bandana. The busboy watched Yeonjun struggle for a few moments. He thought it was amusing how Yeonjuns knot always fell apart as soon as it was tied. Finally, Beomgyu couldn't take anymore.

"I'll help you tie it." Yeonjun turned around startled. His face blushed slightly from the embarrassment of not knowing how to tie his own bandana.

"That would be a big help. My hair keeps bothering me while I was dishing"

Beomgyu stayed silent as he approached Yeonjun until they were right in front of each other. Yeonjun was only an inch or two taller than Beomgyu. Beomgyu held out his hand and the young prince handed over the black bandana carefully. They were so close to each other that Beomgyu could smell the colone on Yeonjun.

'Fucking hell, he even smells rich!' Beomgyu thought.

"I'm gonna have to touch your hair" Beomgyu finally says.

"That's fine" The busboy lifted his hands up and hesitated momentarily before pushing Yeonjuns hair back. Beomgyu's fingers going through the strands of Yeonjuns dark locks. He positioned the bandana over Yeonjuns forehead in a way that would keep his hair out of his forehead, and firmly tied the knot. The whole thing lasted no longer than thirty seconds, but Beomgyu still felt like the ordeal lasted longer than necessary. Finally, it was finished.

"Thank you so much!" Yeonjun bowed, making Beomgyu flustered. He had never been bowed to before.

"It's not a big deal. Let's just wash the dishes"

Beomgyu and Yeonjun washed dishes side by side. They were so close that their elbows often collided with one another. The two would mumble a 'sorry' and then continue with the task only to repeat the action later on. Yeonjun was oblivious to the awkward vibe that lingered; he just assumed Beomgyu was tired from work. Both him and Kai had bad under eye circles.

"Come and sit by my side if you love me, do not hasten to bid me adieu, but remember the-"

"What are you doing?" Beomgyu cut off Yeonjuns singing. The busboy was more than confused when Yeonjun suddenly started singing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sometimes I just sing randomly.." laughed awkwardly.

"It's okay, at least your voice doesn't suck"

"Thank you, I think" Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we should finish the dishes"

"Right!"

The two went back to washing dishes. The only sounds were splashes of water and the scrubbing of the sponge against dishes. Yeonjun would sneakily steal glances at Beomgyu. The bus boy was frowning from lack of energy, and even his movements were lazy and rushed. He wanted to see Beomgyu smiling and laughing, not tired and annoyed.

"Can you sing?" Yeonjun suddenly asked the busboy, making the worker's eyes widen momentarily from surprise.

"No." Beomgyu deadpanned.

"I don't believe that"

"That sucks"

" COME AND SIT BY MY SIDE IF YOU LOVE ME!" Yeonjun's voice was right on the line dividing singing and yelling.

"What are you-" Beomgyu stopped his question when Yeonjun pulled a large spoon out of the sink, water splashing on the two, but Yeonjun didn't seem to notice or mind. He pretended the spoon was a mic, and the prince jumped on top of the flour sacs.

"BUT REMEMBER THE RED RIVER VALLEY" Yeonjun sang at the top of his lungs. Suddenly Kai burst into the kitchen, looking more awake than he has in days.

"AND THE COWBOY THAT LOVED YOU SO TRUE" Kai sang along, jumping on top of the flour sacs to join Yeonjun. The two broke into a duet. The sacs of flour were their stage, and Beomgyu was their audience.

Beomgyu watched the show as he leaned with his back against the sing, and his arms crossed across his chest, but he was smiling. Yeonjun saw this as an improvement.

"Dance!" He called to Beomgyu. The young prince hopped off the floor and made his way to the busboy.

"I am not going to dance to a song that I've never heard before." Beomgyu deadpanned.

"I'll play LMFAO then" Kai hopped off the flour and raced across the kitchen to his speaker. He connected his phone to the AUX and scrolled through his song playlist. Yeonjun and Beomgyu watched and waited. "Beomgyu loves LMFAO. It's his weakness" Kai winked towards the two before hitting play.

"Kai, they are not my- OH MY GOSH THIS IS MY SONG!" once a beat started blasting through the speaker, Beomgyu started moving his body with the rhythm. He even started shuffling. Yeonjun watched Beomgyus feet for a few seconds before copying him. After a few moments, he had it down, and the three boys were shuffling in the back kitchen. At one point Kai even did a back flip.

They danced until the song was over, and even after that. The rest of the night was spent on cleaning and playing music loudly throughout the restaurant. They danced on top of tables, on the register counters, anywhere they could get their feet on, and although none of them admitted it, they were sad when it was over.

...

"Oh, I forgot my phone on the AUX; Wait here!" Kai ran back inside, leaving Beomgyu and Yeonjun in the back alley to wait for him. Actually, only Beomgyu was waiting for him. Yeonjun had to be on his way.

"You're a good dancer"

"So are you. You can dance and sing, it must be nice"

"I still haven't heard you sing" Yeonjun reminded.

"Tragic"

"Aww come on! I'm sure you're not bad!"

"Who knows"

"You do! just sing for me, even if its just Mary Had a Little Lamb" Beomgyu chuckled as he flicked Yeonjun's forehead.

"It's getting late, you should get home" Yeonjun rubbed his forehead but nodded his head up and down, knowing that Beomgyu was right. It was well into the AM and he still had tutoring early tomorrow.

"You be safe too, bye Beomgyu"

"Bye Daniel"

Yeonjuns smile faltered only slighty. Not enough for Beomgyu to notice at least.

"Yeah, see you later" The young prince quickly hurried off.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeonjun was drying his hair with his towel. He had just got done taking a shower and was about to get dressed to head out.

"Yeonjun? Can I come in?" Jae knocked on Yeonjuns bedroom door.

"Yeah come in" The young prince threw the towel into his laundry basket. Jae walked in seconds later; it was only then that Yeonjun realized he left his uniform on his couch.

"Good evening" Yeonjun bowed respectfully. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to sit down and have a chat" Yeonjun knew Jae well enough to know he was going to sit on the couch. The prince reacted quickly and jumped on top of the couch to cover his work uniform. The jump was sudden and dramatic, especially with the position Yeonjun landed in; his leg awkwardly over his other while his hands fidget to find a natural position. One hand flat on top of his head while his other was clenched in a fist and resting on his thigh.

"A chat? Yeah, let's have a chat! Chatty chat chat....chat..." Jae lifted a brow quizzically. Yeonjun realized that Jae was suspicious so the Prince used his charm and smiled widely and patted the seat next to him. "Sit down Apa!"

Jae took the offer and sat next to Yeonjun. Elder was in a fancy green suit, he looked like he was ready to leave the castle.

"There's a conference at the main palace, with any luck it will be done in the AM, but I won't be returning tonight" Yeonjun nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, be safe Apa" Yeonjun said sincerely.

"Thank you my sweet boy- oh and also, you've been spending a lot of time alone lately, it's concerning me.." Yeonjun grabbed Jaes hand to comfort the elder.

"I'm fine, I'm just reaching that age where I need space- eh, you understand right? Teenager things.."

"I understand that, but I hate you being alone.. you know, Soobin is a nice kid, you should try spending time with him" Jae suggested hopefully.

"Soobin? He doesn't even look at me"

"He has really bad anxiety. For tonight, please spend time with him, okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise me?" Jaw held out his pinky. Yeonjun bit his lip, knowing he couldn't break this promise.

"I promise" the two hooked pinkies momentarily. Jae smiled widely and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. He kissed Yeonjun softly on his head and stood up.

"Okay, ill see you tomorrow. Find Soobin okay? I wanna hear all about it when I get back"

...

"It's just one bad score" Beomgyu tried to comfort Kai. The younger boy was currently sitting in the back of the kitchen against the wall; his knees pulled to his chest as he wallows in self pity.

"I studied so hard though! I'm so stupid" Kai rubbed his eyes. His dark circles evident as ever.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"How can I sleep when I'm a failure?" Beomgyu hit the younger boy upside the head.

"You're being dramatic. You need some sleep."

"I just need a Red Bull" Beomgyu rolled his eyes. His eyes unconsciously moving to the door leading into the alleyway, and then the one leading outside into the restaurant. Kai noticed this- he also noticed the multiple times before too.

"I don't think Daniel is coming today," Kai said.

"Okay, I don't care," Beomgyu said while walking over to the sink full of dishes.

"Sure you don't" Kai smiled teasingly. Beomgyu didn't reply and started on his work. He hates the fact that his eyes kept going towards the doors.

...

Yeonjun rubbed the back of his neck as he stands outside of the castle's library. He could see Soobin inside; sitting at a table with various books laid out open in front of him and stacks of books off to the side. His thick framed circular glasses falling off the bridge of his nose slowly.

The prince took one last deep breath and entered. Soobin was too immersed in his books to notice Yeonjun walking across the library. It wasn't until Yeonjun reached the edge of the table that Soobin was aware of the new company. 

The duke's son wasn't expecting to see the prince staring down at him. Soobin looked up and the second his eyes landed on the dark haired prince; he gasped and threw himself back, knocking himself out of the chair and even took down a few books and papers in the process.

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun offers a hand to help Soobin up. Soobin took the offer and Yeonjun helped him up.

The prince noticed that Soobin was shaking and he was starting to break out in a sweat. 

"H-HI h-h-how a-a-are you t-t-today" Soobin's face turned red from embarrassment. He had practiced so hard to ensure he wouldn't stutter when he finally spoke to Yeonjun, but he had messed everything up. 

'He probably thinks I'm a freak... what if I'm making him uncomfortable? I make everyone uncomfortable... oH MY GOD, I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT Y ROOM TODAY' Soobin started planning how he was going to get out of this situation. He decided once he got away from the library he would spend the next few months locked up in his room. 

"I'm good! how are you?" Yeonjun smiled brightly at Soobin, making Soobin's anxiety lessen.

"I-i'm good" Yeonjun looked back at the table. His eyes landing on the cover of a specific book. 

"You're into horror?" Yeonjun asked while taking in the book cover. It was the face of a woman with her eyes painfully wide and cold, a chilling inhumane wide smile wrapping it up.

"Y-yes, it's m-my favorite..."

"Sweet, it's one of mine too! I'm more into adventure and nonfiction but this author got me into horror"

"T-This i-is y-your personal l-library right?" Soobin was worried that his stuttering would annoy the prince,

but it didn't.

"Yeah, I've read every book in here at least twice. I have a feeling you have too" Yeonjun pulled out a seat and sat down. He motioned for Soobin to join him.

Yeonjun and Soobin sat down and talked about books for hours, and for once, Soobin didn't feel lonely. 

...

After a long day, Beomgyu was finally locking up the restaurant. He managed to get Kai to go home early tonight. His final exams were fast approaching and Beomgyu felt like Kai should worry about school rather than work. 

The workday wasn't too horrible, it was actually more easy going than most nights, but Beomgyu was alone most of the night which gave him more work to do, and caused him to stay later.

Beomgyu let out a deep sigh and stretched his arms over his head. He heard footsteps approaching him. He turned and waited. A figure slowly approaching him. 

"Daniel?" Yeonjun pulled down his hoodie. He smiled and waved at the busboy. 

"Hey! is the restaurant closed already?" 

"Uh yeah, it's been closed for a while but i stayed behind" 

"Ah I see" Yeonjun laughed lightly and scratched his elbow.

"Why'd you even bother coming? we thought you weren't showing up."

"I went to the library and talked to a friend and lost track of time, I just got out." 

"What Library is open this late?" Beomgyu questioned.

"U-Uh well you see-" suddenly Yeonjuns stomach growled loudly. "Sorry, I didn't eat today" Yeonjun explained.

"You haven't eaten? why not?"

"I forgot" Beomgyu sighed deeply.

"There's a ramen shop open 24/7. It's walking distance, we could go there" 

"Okay!"

...

"Whaaa! this place is so cool" Yeonjun stared at the small shop in awe. The shop only had four booths large enough to fit no more than two people. The walls were red and the floor was dark wood. The shop was lightened by multi-colored lanterns giving off a dim light.

"What do you want?" Beomgyu asked when they took their seats. Yeonjun flipped through the menu in awe. 

"I don't know.. what do you recommend?" Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu. The after-mentioned averted his eyes back to the menu when he and the young prince made eye contact. A waitress approached the two and waited nearby to take their order.

"Everything is worth a try. I'm getting the crunchy ramen noodle sandwich" 

"Then, I'll have whatever you're having" Beomgyu nodded his head. 

"Crunchy ramen noodle sandwich and a large pomegranate drink for the two of us" Beomgyu ordered while handing the menu's back to the worker. She wrote down their orders and took their menus and scurried off. 

"I've never been in a place like this before" Yeonjun admitted.

"No surprise. If I was rich I'd rather eat at a five-star restaurant rather than a cheap noodle shop" Beomgyu laid his chin on the palm of his hand; his elbow resting on the table. "oh, and don't even think about paying for me rich boy. I invited you so it's on me" 

"Thank you" Yeonjun bowed his head thankfully. He hadn't brought any money with him. Beomgyu noticed that Yeonjun covered the GUCCI logo on his hoodie with black tape, but he decided not to say anything. 

"The first time I came here was after final exams in junior high. I got the worst results imaginable, so to cheer me up, we came here. The taste of cheap noodles mixed well with the laughs I shared that day." Beomgyu said out loud.

"You and Kai?" 

"Yeah, and another friend, but thats not important"

"Then what is"

"Huh?"

"What's important right now?" Yeonjun asked. The waitress appeared suddenly and set down their meals and drinks. She also set down two fortune cookies before taking her leave once again.

"What's important is eating" Beomgyu picked up the sandwich with his bare hands and bit deep into the sandwich. Yeonjun was raised to never eat with his bare hands, but there was no silverware in sight, so he hesitantly picked up his food. The feeling was foreign but he still took a bite none the less,

and it tasted really good.

Beomgyu watched Yeonjun practically shoved the sandwich down his throat.

"You like it?" Beomgyu asked after swallowing his bite of food.

"mhmmm" Yeonjun swallowed harshly and then grabbed his drink. The drink was in a to-go cup with a lid; the young prince had only drunk out of fine china his whole life, it felt weird to hold something cheap, but weird in a good way. "so good!" Yeonjun said after tasting the drink.

"It's good huh? this commoner knows all the good and cheap spots in the city" Yeonjun knew Beomgyu was making a joke, but he still felt bad.

"Again, I'm sorry I said all those things to you" Yeonjun set down his drink and looked down at his lap; ashamed. 

"It's fine," Beomgyu waved his hand to dismiss the situation "I shouldn't have been so rude to you. You're not a snob after all."

"And you're not an underclass bastard after all" Yeonjun smiled cheekily.

"Daniel, I will literally fight you!" Beomgyu rolled up a napkin and threw it at Yeonjuns face. The young prince laughed in amusement.

"What are you gonna do? attack me with napkins?"

"You don't wanna know what i'll do!" Yeonjun held up his hands in surrender. 

"Okay, okay. Have mercy on me!" Beomgyu chuckled and took another bite of his food. While chewing his food he grabbed his fortune cookie and broke it open. Yeonjun copied him.

Imagine the young prince's surprise when he found a small paper inside the cookie. His eyes widened in awe as he held the paper in his hands.

"Mine says to wait 15 minutes to swim after eating, what does yours say?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun. The young prince turned his fortune around and read it out loud. 

"A friend is a present you give yourself" he read.

"Agh, why do I always get the half-assed ones?! I swear, one time I got a fortune cookie that said 'try again later'! what does that even mean?!" Beomgyu slammed his hands on the table and breathed out harshly through his nose ", anyways, I'm going to go pay, I'll be right back" Beomgyu slid out of the booth and made his way the register.

Yeonjun stared at his fortune cookie. This was his first ever fortune cookie, but Beomgyu made it sound like getting them was a normal thing. The young prince looked around the store once more, taking in the details. The walls weren't made of gold, and the floor wasn't marble, in fact, the place looked sort of run down. He lives in a castle, but he thinks small simple places like these are more beautiful. There are memories in here, including Beomgyu's, and now his. 

...

"I go down this street" 

"and I go down this one" Beomgyu and Yeonjun stopped at the corner of the parting streets. The moon was only a crescent tonight, but the stars were bright and shining. 

"Are you going to the restaurant tomorrow?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun.

"Uh, I think so"

"What's your number? you can message me and tell me when you're coming or not" Yeonjun lifted a brow from confusion.

"Number?"

"Yeah, phone number" Beomgyu pulled out his phone and waved it around.

"I don't have a phone" Yeonjun said without thinking. 

He had never needed a phone before; everybody he ever spoke to could be reached in the castle. 

"You don't have a phone?" Beomgyu's face morphed in disbelief.

"N-not now, I uh, I broke it! but i'm getting one tomorrow so i'll give it to you then" The busboy nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, sounds good then. Bye Daniel, get home safe"

"You too"


	7. Chapter 7

"Soobin, I need your help with buying a number" Yeonjun put his hands on top of the book Soobin was reading. Soobin looked up at the young prince with wide eyes.

"a-a n-number?" The duke's son asked with a confused tone.

"yeah, so I can talk to Beomgyu"

"w-who's B-"

"Soobin this is a matter of life or death!" Yeonjun dramatically threw his back on top of Soobin's books and gasped dramatically while pressing the back of his hand against his forehead.

"R-Right I'm s-sorry, but I d-don't know what you m-mean by number" Yeonjun got off of the table and grabbed a pencil that was laying on the table and a random book. He flipped the back pages that were left blank and drew what he remembered a phone looked like. Yeonjun slid the book back to Soobin.

"Ah, a c-cellphone?"

"Yeah, I need one"

"S-So how do I help you?"

"Go with me into the city and show me where to get one"

"Me? w-why me?"

"Well, you've been in the real world a lot right? you how these things work and where to get them"

"I-I never really got out much" Soobin shamefully admitted while pushing his glasses up on his face with his middle finger.

"Hey, boys, whatcha doing?" Jae suddenly walked into the library. Yeonjun quickly closed the book to hide the drawing of the phone so Jae wouldn't see and ask questions.

"We're just talking" Yeonjun smiled brightly. 

"That's sweet-" Jae smiled at the two "-but Yeonjun is time for your lessons"

"Okay Apa, I'll be right there" Jae nodded and exited the library, expecting Yeonjun to follow close behind.

"Meet me at my room after dinner," He said in a hushed tone to Soobin before running off to his lessons.

...

Soobin was the future duke, and the role of a duke is to serve as the kings second-hand man and be his shoulder. The duke's son has no choice than to listen to whatever the future king asks of him. 

Even if he asks Soobin to climb down a rope made out of shirts.

"You're almost on the ground Soobin! hurry!" Yeonjun kept an eye out for any witnesses. 

"Y-you're a liar" Soobin said while his eyes were closed.

"Just let go, you'll land on your feet" 

"I-I'm scared" Soobin's voice shook.

"Only because you've never done it before. It actually gets fun after a while, just try it" Soobin decided to trust Yeonjun. He took a deep breath and let go.

he landed in a bush.

...

"she had the nerve- THE AUDACITY to ask me where my notes were, like BITCH I told you this morning that I forgot them at home"

"wow that's crazy" Beomgyu mumbled while he typed on his phone.

"I should just drop out"

"You're not dropping out" Beomgyu immediately looked up from his phone and glared at Kai.

"Why not? you did it"

"That's different."

"hOW?"

"Because it- wait is that Daniel?" Kai looked where Beomgyu was currently staring. Sure enough, there was Yeonjun in an all Gucci purple tracksuit, and the younger boy didn't fail to notice the awkwardly tall cute boy with Harry Potter glasses.

"Kai, no."

"Kai, yes." and Kai was speed walking over to the two boys, and Beomgyu had no other choice but to follow. 

...

"Look Soobin, it's a little me" Yeom laughed while looking into the camera. Soobin thought it was kind of adorable how fascinated Yeonjun was with technology

"Hey, Daniel!" Kai popped up out of nowhere.

"D-Daniel?"

"hEY Kai, Hey Beomgyu" Yeonjun gave Soobin a look that said he would explain everything later and asked to just play along.

"Why are you in downtown?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun.

"I finally got my own number" Yeonjun smiled proudly and held up his gold iPhone X.

"Sweet, give me your phone and i'll put my number in" While the two exchanged numbers, Kai scooted closer to Soobin.

"Psst... hey.." Kai started.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know how much polar bears weigh?"

"No-"

"-Enough to break the ice; Hey, I'm Kai" He winked at Soobin.

"Oh my god" Beomgyu heard Kai's awful pickup line and covered his face from second-hand embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu.

"Yeah, just had to cringe because my best friend has not a single ounce of shame in his body-"

"I don't have a single ounce of shame, but I'm entirely single" Kai flirted again.

"Shut up or you're going to the festival alone" Beomgyu threatened, causing Kai to throw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright jeez- hey you two wanna go to the festival together?" Kai asked. Soobin looked at Yeonjun; whatever the prince decided to do, he would follow.

"Festival? yeah!" Yeonjun heard and read about festivals, and he really wanted to see one in person.

"GREAT!" Kai linked elbows with Soobin and led the way. "By the way, whats your name?"

"S-Soobin"

...

"What is this festival for?" Yeonjun asked

"Huening Kai's school is having a festival before final exams start. They do it every year to relieve some stress of the students" Beomgyu explained. The two were standing a few feet behind Soobin and Kai; who were playing a fishing game.

"Ahh, I've always wanted to go to a school festival"

"Your school never had one?" Beomgyu asked.

"I'm homeschooled" 

"Oh, how do you know Soobin then?"

"He's uh.. a family friend" Beomgyu's eyes landed on a table with a tent set up over it.

"OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE RICE BALLS!" Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun's wrist and dragged the prince to the table. Yeonjun as confused as to why Beomgyu was so excited.

"You really like rice balls?" Yeonjun questioned while they waited in line.

"They're mediocre at best, but these rice balls are different"

"Why?"

"You'll see" It was their turn to order now. Beomgyu ordered two large rice balls, and they were given their order of rice balls... shaped like bunnies.

"Wow," Yeonjun said in amazement.

"Right? they're so cute, I feel bad for eating them" Beomgyu sighed sadly and eyes the food for a few seconds before he abruptly took a large and aggressive bite from the food. It made Yeonjun chuckle before he took a bite of his own food.

"They taste good" Yeonjun said.

"You think so? I think they taste like nothing" 

"So, you just eat them for the aesthetic?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Beomgyu smiled cheekily. 

"To each, their own" The two finished their food in comfortable silence. Just then, three schoolgirls passed the two. They were all whispering while they stared at Yeonjun. Both boys noticed this.

"Is there something on my face?" Yeonjun asked. This made Beomgyu roll his eyes. 

"Oh Daniel, you're so stupid"

"Huh?"

"They were staring at you cause they think you're cute" Yeonjun blushed beet red at the sound of Beomgyu's words.

"N-no, it was probably another reason"

"Mhmmm, keep lying to yourself"

"Hey, lets that a photo together" Yeonjun changed the subject.

"Huh?"

"I don't have any photos on my cellphone, we should take one"

"YEah, no, if you get me on camera i'd shatter your brand new phone screen"Yeonjun frowned but then got an idea. He pulled out his phone and opened his camera; pointing it to Beomgyu and pressed record.

"What are you doing?" Beomgyu asked.

"My phone screen isn't cracked yet" Yeonjun teased.

"Daniel, no!" Beomgyu covered his faced. When Beomgyu gets shy or nervous he laughs, and thats exactly what he was doing right now.

"If you show your face and pose i'll stop recording you" Beomgyu quickly gave in; wanting this to be over already. He dropped his hands and looked at the camera. He smiled and made bunny ears with his fingers over his head.

Yeonjun burst out laughing. He hits end on the video and continues laughing at Beomgyu.

"Haha, it won't be funny when I shove your head in the fish tank" Yeonjun tried to control his laughter, it took him a few seconds but he finally managed it.

"Excuse me" two boys passed by the two; they were holding large boxes in their arms.

"Oh, I forgot about the fireworks! we have to see them" Beomgyu said. His eyes are wide and full of excitement.

"Yeah, okay" 

"Alright, I have to use the restroom really fast, and when we come back then we'll go" Yeonjun nodded his head in understanding and Beomgyu made his way to the restrooms.Yeonjun looked at the warm lanterns all around. The festival was less crowded now due to people heading to watch the fireworks. Kai and Soobin were in line now for cotton candy. Kai spoke while Soobin listened. 

Yeonjun couldn't believe he was here. He couldn't believe that he was at an actual festival with friends. 

f r i e n d s.

He had been so used to just being around the staff and Jae that-

"JAE!" Yeonjun gasped and sprinted over to Soobin.

"Where are you going?!" Kai called out to them as they ran off. Yeonjun didn't have time to say anything.

Jae was back home now, and every night before bed, Jae visits Yeonjun,

and if neither he or Soobin were in his room, then there was going to be big trouble.

...

"Where did Yeonjun and Soobin go?" Beomgyu asked Kai when he returned from the restrooms.

"I don't know he just ran off" Kai was disappointed. He didn't even get to say bye to Soobin. He doesn't even know when he'll see the boy again, but nobody was as disappointed as Beomgyu. was really looking forward to seeing the fireworks,

and so was Yeonjun.


	8. Chapter 8

"S-so you lied to t-them about who you are?" Soobin asked Yeonjun the next morning during breakfast. 

"Yes, but I had to. It's for their safety and mine. The less they know the safer they are." Yeonjun explained.

"If you're p-putting them in danger then w-why do you still go back?" Soobin asked.

"Because I'm selfish" Yeonjun shamefully admitted.

"What are you boys talking about?" Jae asked as he made his way to the two boy. He set a large bowl of berries in the middle of the table.

"Nothing, and everything" Yeonjun smiled up at Jae. The elder smiled down at the boy he raised and patted his head lovingly before taking his seat at the table. He was happy to see Yeonjun and Soobin speaking.

"You confuse me in a beautiful way" Jae told the young prince.

"Confusion now hath made his masterpiece" Yeonjun quoted.

"Okay my literature junkie, it's not time for your English class yet" Jae laughed lightly while the maids and servers came out with the morning breakfast.

Yeonjun stared at his breakfast with a blank facial expression.

"What is this?" Yeonjun asked Jae.

"Perfect blue cheese quiche with whole grain crust, baked egg danish with kimchi and bacon; ricotta honey sandwich and orange juice" Jae answered easily before taking a drink out of his glass.

The food tasted good, but he can't help but think that the Ramen sandwiches he shared with Beomgyu tasted better.

The princes mind wanders from food to the bus boy. He wondered what Beomgyu was doing at this moment- which he had a pretty good feeling he was working at the restaurant.

"Ah the jokers are here" Jae brought Yeonjun out from his thoughts.

"J-jokers?" Soobin asked with confusion.

"Yeah, to spice up our day!"

For breakfast Yeonjun watched people juggle pins, fire sticks, and even cats;

He patiently waits for the moment he can go to the restaurant and wash dishes with a certain bus boy.

"Ah that reminds me; real soon we will have a body guard hired for you"

"Okay" Yeonjun started thinking up plans to make the body guard quit immediately.

...

"Thank you for coming!" Beomgyu waved the old couple off with a warm smile. The second the door shut he let out a sigh and leaned over the register counter to support himself.

His legs were sore from walking at the festival. 

'I should have stretched this morning' Beomgyu thought.

CRASH CLANG 

Beomgyu quickly rushed to the back kitchen. He rushed inside so fast he didn't have time to realize that the entire floor was covered in soap and water. Beomgyu falls onto the group and hits his face against the floor. Everything happened so fast he didn't even feel the blow on his face.

"Beomgyu! Are you okay?" Kai rushed over to his friend- almost sipping a few times himself- and dropped to his knee. 

"Why is there water and soap everywhere?" Beomgyu asked while he pushed himself up from the ground; Kai helping him as well.

"I accidentally spilled the bucket water" Beomgyus eyes shifted to the mop bucket. He knew Kai was lying when he saw that the mop bucket water wasn't spilt; instead it was filled, in fact, Beomgyu didn't doubt for a second that the mop water didn't spill, instead it over filled.

He knows because it's happened with Kai before.

"You fell asleep while filling the water, didn't you?"

"Just for a few-"

"Go home and sleep"

"No"

"Kai I'm not playing around!"

"Neither am I"

"Look at your eye bags! You look like you're going to pass out any second"

"I'm not going back...I-I can't" he stuttered; his voice weak.

"Why not!"

"Because it's so lonely!" Kai finally yelled. Beomgyu knew he lost this battle.

"Okay, go sleep on the flour then"

...  
The phone call rang through Beomgyus ears while he anxiously hoped for an answer. It was no surprise when the call went to voicemail.

"Fuck you Yoongi! At least give him a call! You're destroying him."

Beomgyu went to the voicemail and set his phone down on the table and picked up the frozen bag of peas and held it against his bruising cheek.

He felt defeated. Kai's mental health was slowly deteriorating and Beomgyu didn't know what to do. He felt like a void was slowly swallowing him whole right now. 

Everything was beginning to overwhelm him. He was worried that he was going to lose Kai, and he was stressing about how long he and the younger boy were going to keep this restaurant running, and he's worried about what he's going to do the rest of his life.

'I could just kill myself and let it be over' Beomgyu seriously considered. 

The front door jingled open. Beomgyu looked down and sighed deeply and took the frozen peas off of his face and stood up to go help the customer. When he finally looked up he jumped from shock when Yeonjun was suddenly right in front of him.

"Geez Daniel! You scared me"

"What happened to your face?" Yeonjun asked.

"I fell" Beomgyu answered honestly.

"You fell?"

"Yes"

"On the floor"

"Yep"

"You fell and hit your face on the floor?"

"That's what I said"

"Beomgyu are you in any sort of trouble?"

"Well the other day I accidentally gave the customer 1 less dollar of change and didn't feel like talking to him to return it back, I'm pretty sure that's illegal and I can go to jail for it"

"I know how to fight" Yeonjun suddenly said.

"If you're saying you wanna fight just know that I'm from Daegu and I will fuck you up"

"N-No! I don't wanna fight you, I just mean that if someone is fighting you then I can beat them up- or since you know how to fight we can tag team them" Beomgyu let out a loud laugh and shoved Yeonjun back playfully.

"Damn Daniel, you know how to crack me up. Ha see what I did there. damn Daniel" Yeonjun blinked awkwardly.

"I don't understand that"

"I'm talking about the vine"

"Vine? What does this have to do with plants"

"No not vine the plants; vine the app... you don't know what it is?" Yeonjun shook his head no. 

"Never heard of it"

"OH MY GOD, SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Beomgyu demanded.

"Okay, but why?" Yeonjun sat down at the booth.

"I'm going to learn you a thing or two" Beomgyu opened the Yo*tube app and began typing into the search bar.

"What are you going to show me?"

"I'm going to show you vines that butter my rolls"

...  
Yeonjun quickly learned that he loved vine; his favorite is Hurricane Tortilla.

"S-stop I c-can't breathe" Yeonjun said through laughs.

"SKSKKSKSKSK" Beomgyu wooed a year from his eye. The two laughed until they were able to control themselves and settled down.

The sat next to each other at the booth. Yeonjun learning back against his seat while Beomgyu laid his shoulders and head on the table.

The only sound was their breathing and the buzzing sound of the air conditioner. They sat there together.

"Hey, why did you leave suddenly last night?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun.

"I had to take Soobin home, we didn't tell him parents he'd be out so late" Yeonjun lied.

"Oh, did he get in trouble?"

"No, everything was fine."

"Well, you still could have messaged me and explained. Geez, you have a phone for a reason" Beomgyu scolded.

"From now on I will" Yeonjun promised. "And, how did you end up hurting yourself?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu.

"Ah, Kai fell asleep and overfilled the bucket again. I ended up taking the fall for it- literally"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Beomgyu waved off the question.

"Is Kai okay?" Yeonjun asked.

"...yeah, he is" it was Beomgyus turn to lie.


	9. Chapter 9

"Soobin, look this app lets me create a mini-me!" Yeonjun jumped up from his seat on his bed and scurried across his room to the desk that Soobin was sat at; reading a book from the shelf. The young prince leaned over Soobin's shoulders and held his phone close to Soobin's face- so close that the dukes son had to lean back to see what the young prince was so excited about.

"What a-app is this?" Soobin asked once he caught sight of the cute character

"ZEPETO, I made one for you too" Yeonjun immediately fumbled with the app to switch to Soobin's character. The duke's eyes lit up when he saw a mini him on screen. 

"Y-you made this?" Soobin asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes"

"It's...c-cute"

[*ehem* follow me on ZEPETO my code is QQYMP01]

"I think so too! I'm getting pretty good at it too, I think I'm going to make one for Beomgyu" Yeonjun took back his phone. The sudden harsh knocks on the prince's door caused both Yeonjun and Soobin to jump. Yeonjun quickly hid his phone under the mattress of his bed.

"Y-Yes?" Yeonjun called out.

"Jae requests to see you immediately" 

"Okay" Yeonjun didn't breathe again until he heard the heavy footsteps of the staff walk away from the door. 

"W-What do you think h-he needs to see you for?" Soobin asked Yeonjun.

"I don't know, it could be about my lessons, my beautillion ball, or he just wants to see me- possibly even all three" Yeonjun rubbed the back of his neck and sighed with a slouch. "I hope it doesn't take too long, I really wanna go to the restaurant tonight" 

"O-oh, you're going again?" Soobin asked.

"Yes, do you want to come too?" Soobin's eyes brightened at the young prince's offer.

"C-Could I?"

"Yeah, of course. be ready, we ride at dawn- or whenever I get back from Jae"

...

"You requested to see me?" Yeonjun said before entering the dressing room. The young prince spotted Jae seated in the middle of the room. In front of him was a man standing; his back facing Yeonjun.

"Ah, come in!" Jae smiled fondly at his son. The new guest turned around. The man was dressed in official attire. The fabric of the suit made from expensive green material, his suit decorated in jewels. 

"May Obeliav prosper long" The new face got down on one knee and bowed his head to the prince. Yeonjun felt a little awkward, he's not used to being bowed before, and plus, the new guest was very beautiful, Yeonjun felt as if he should be the one bowing.

"Ah, you don't have to do that, I'm not the king" The prince awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not yet at least" Jae joked. He and the guest laughed, but Yeonjun tried his best to hide his discomfort by putting on a smile.

"Your grace, it's an honor to be in your presence. My name is Kim Seokjin, and it is my honor to be the official tailor, and decorator for you beautillion ball" 

"W-We've already began the process?" Yeonjun asked Jae. His nerves catching up to him. 

"Of course, such an event takes time to plan. What kind of flowers would you like?" Jae asked while standing up from his seat.

"I was thinking about black roses and we could have gold glitter sprinkled on them" Yeonjun suggested.

"Ooo, that sounds really unique" Seokjin commented with excitement.

"Yes, so unique! but it's not traditional. We're going to have white flowers- they are displayed at every beautillion ball, plus you will stand out extra more because of your dark hair" Jae decided. 

"Why would you ask me what kind of flowers I wanted if you already had it chosen?"

"Right, how insensitive. What would you like? besides black roses" Jae asked

"Red velvet cake"

"No can do, the Duke from an ally country is allergic to red" 

"How is he allergic to- nevermind, okay, then I want sprite for the drinks" 

"Champagne has already been decided for the beverage, but rest assured, it is the best in all the nation" 

"I'm not even old enough to drink" The drinking age of Obeliav is twenty years old.

"There will be water" 

"I can't choose the flowers, I can't choose the cake, I can't even choose the drinks?! what can I choose?"

"You can choose what to wear" Jae answered.

"Can I wear my Gucci track-"

"Oh, we already chose outfits for you. I narrowed it down to two options and you can choose which one you prefer" Seokjin ran to the closet and wheeled out two suits on mannequins. Both look equally expensive and uncomfortable. 

"I think the red one would make your hair pop" 

"I want the navy blue one"

"Are you sure?" 

"What? did you already decide I was going to wear the red one?" Yeonjun snapped. Jae frowned and dropped his shoulders.

"The navy blue one it is then. Seokjin will get your measurements-" Seokjin grabbed his measuring tape and quickly went to work. "-I have a business to attend to, I'll be back shortly" Jae quickly left the room leaving Yeonjun and Seokjin alone. There was obvious tension in the room; yeonjun biting his tongue

"Anger doesn't suit you" 

"I'm not angry"

"Your red face says otherwise" 

"I'm not angry" Yeonjun repeated

"You know he just wants the best for you" 

'Oh yes, because choosing vanilla cake over red velvet all for some Duke that doesn't even know I exist is best for me. I don't even like vanilla cake!' Yeonjun vented to himself inside his head before he inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm. He didn't want to freak out in front of a new face, especially one as pretty as Seokjin. 

Yeonjun waited patiently for his measurements to be taken, at least that's what it looked like from the outside. On the inside he was anxious. He was ready to escape this castle, even if it was only for a few hours.

Jae came back, and Yeonjun felt bad that his mood worsened at the sight of him.

"I'm finished, you can go now your majesty," Seokjin said with a step back.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you" 

"I look forward to many more meetings with you," Seokjin said politely. Yeonjun hoped that everybody wouldn't be this nice when meeting him. It felt weird- almost like fake kindness. 

The young prince decided not to dwell on it for long and quickly scurried out of the dressing room. He swung the door open and rushed out in such a haste that he didn't notice the body in front of him until he had already collided into a body

"Oof, sorry" Yeonjun didn't even spare the stranger a look; he wanted to be far from the dressing room as possible.

...

"What do you think will happen if we put too much sauce?" Kai asked Beomgyu.

"Hoe, don't do it" Beomgyu glared at the coconut headed boy

"OH?" The two were ready. It was about to go down. A fight to the death if you will-

"Hello, I am back, I brought Soobin- hope thats okay?" Yeonjun announced as he entered the back door. Kai immediately perked up at the sight of the boy with thick round glasses. 

"Thats more than OKAY!" Kai assured.

"What are you guys doing?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu as him and Soobin approached the table that Kai and Beomgyu were standing out. The young prince's eyes scanned the condiments on the table. Dough, sauce, pepperoni slices- the whole lot.

"We're adding pizza to the menu" Beomgyu informed Yeonjun.

"Nice!" Yeonjun smiled.

"Mhm, except Kai just dropped a whole jar of sauce, we already cleaned it up but are still down a sauce" Beomgyu glared at the younger boy but Kai was too busy gawking over Soobin.

"We'll go to buy a new one! there's a store just down the street, we won't be long" Kai grabbed Soobin by his wrist and dragged the duke's son out of the restaurant, leaving Yeonjun and Beomgyu alone.

"So, how do you make it?" Yeonjun asked as he rounded the table to stand next to Beomgyu.

"you just get the dough, then the sauces, and then whatever you want on it"

"Whatever I want?" Yeonjun asked

"Yes"

"Can I put mushrooms too?"

"Yes"

"What about gummy bears?"

"I- well, you can. I don't think it would taste good but if thats what you want, then do it" 

The young prince knew it was small, but he was grateful that he had the choice to put whatever he wanted on his pizza. There were no rules according to Beomgyu. The busboy noticed the excitement Yeonjun was practically radiating. He almost commented on it but decided to just let it be.

"I'm finished" Yeonjun announced.

"What all did you put on it?" Beomgyu asked, peering over to Yeonjuns mini pizza

"Mushrooms, green peppers, pepperoni, and A LOT of cheese" 

"How much cheese?"

"Four different kinds" 

"Wow, that's a lot" Beomgyu chuckled

"Is it too much?"

"Nothing is ever too much" 

The two put their pizza in the oven and stepped back to wait for their food to cook.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help today" Yeonjun apologized.

"It's okay, we weren't that busy anyway" Beomgyu admitted. Actually, the business has been slow lately, it's kind of worrying but it's not something that Beomgyu can trouble Yeonjun with. 

Beomgyu noticed something was off with Yeonjun. He seemed tense. 

"Is everything fine?" Beomgyu.

Yeonjun wanted to lie and say everything was okay, but he's already lied to Beomgyu so much.

"My life planned out for me, and it's stressful" Yeonjun admitted.

"Planned out how?" Beomgyu asked quizzically.

"I'm supposed to take on this huge legacy"

"And you don't want to?"

"It doesn't matter what I want"

"What do you want??" Yeonjun's eyes landed on the oven.

"I want to eat our pizzas" Yeonjun answered. Beomgyu chuckled because it wasn't the response he was expecting. He can't help but think that Soobin is full of surprises.

"That can be arranged" Beomgyu smiled and went to get the pizza's out of the oven.

Huening Kai and Soobin came back. They had quite a few bags with them.

"We brought drinks" Kai smiled.

"What kind?" Beomgyu asked.

"MMMM we got sprite, it seems practical" Kai passed out the drinks while Beomgyu cut the pizza's

"You two can go set the table. Kai and I made a large pepperoni in advance" Beomgyu passed silverware to the Prince and The Duke's son. The two shared awkward looks to each other. They had never set up a table before, it was always done for them.

"You okay Daniel?" Beomgyu asked when he saw the blank looks on Yeonjuns face.

"Yeah! we'll see you out there" Yeonjun shoved Soobin along, who held all the silverware and drinks all in his arms. 

...

"Why did we give them silverware if we're going to eat pizza?" Kai asked Beomgyu. The younger leaned over the counter on his elbows while he watched Beomgyu cut the pizzas.

"I wanted to see if they ever set a table before, but just as I assumed; they're pampered rich kids"

"Is that a bad thing?" Kai asked.

"No, it just makes things more interesting" Beomgyu set the large pepperoni on a tray and went to cut his and Yeonjun's pizzas. 

"You're warming up to him," Kai said with a knowing smile.

"Who?"

"Daniel"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Go take the pizza out there, get out of my face" Beomgyu slid the pizza tray to Kai. The younger boy stayed silent and took the pizza. Beomgyu watched his best friend leave the kitchen to go out into the lobby. The revolving door open long enough for Beomgyu to see Yeonjun and Soobin struggling with setting the table. 

as much as Beomgyu hated to admit it; he really was warming up to Yeonjun, and he was even getting used to having him around.

It terrified him.

Beomgyu let out a deep sigh and put the two personal pizzas on a tray.

He decided to set his fears aside for tonight. He wanted to enjoy pizza with his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Weekends were most boring because those are the days when the restaurant is closed. Yeonjun laid on his back on top of his bed. The castle was completely empty besides the guards, who were getting drunk downstairs and celebrating on their own. 

Today is the Kings birthday, and everybody is either at the festival, or the castle celebrating. 

Everybody except Yeonjun.

Even Soobin left to the Kings birthday party. 

"What's the point in having a castle if it always feels empty" Yeonjun sighed and sat up. He looked around his room trying to find something to do.

'I miss Beomgyu' Yeonjun thought. With no hesitation, he took out his phone and pulled up Beomgyu's contact information.

The young Prince debated for a moment.

...

Despite the restaurant not being open on weekends, Beomgyu still found himself working. Tonight he was scrubbing the place spotless clean before the health inspector makes an appearance.

Tonight everybody was celebrating the Kings birthday. Even Huening Kai is at the festival with his friends. Beomgyu had originally planned to go as well, but work caught up to him. 

Currently, Beomgyu was scrubbing the register with a toothbrush. 

The front door chimed open signaling the arrival of a new body. 

"I'm sorry, we're closed tonight" Beomgyu looked up and smiled when he saw who just walked in. 

"You're closed, yet you're still working" Seokjin smacked his tongue.

"Jin! how have you been, it's been a while since you came around" Beomgyu smiled brightly.

"It's only been a few weeks," Jin remarked while setting a plastic bag down on the register counter. 

"It feels longer" Jin was really the only adult figure in Beomgyu and Kai's life.

"I know, I'm sorry, i've been busy with work" Jin admitted guiltily.

"No need to explain, I'm sure working at the castle gets really busy, especially around the Kings birthday. Now, thats it's over though maybe you can stop by one night and I'll cook for you!"

"I'd love that. Despite the Kings birthday passing, there's an even larger event coming up that I have to plan"

"Bigger than the Kings birthday? what could it be?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out-" Jin winked playfully. "-I brought some vegetables for the restaurant. How is it holding up?"

"Good!"

"What about finances? are the bills getting paid? I can help-"

"W-we're doing fine! we even got a new worker. His name's Daniel and he's actually been a really big help" 

"That's so nice to hear. I have to leave now, they're expecting me at the palace. I'll stop by very soon and meet this Daniel"

The two exchanged goodbye's and Seokjin was off on his way, leaving Beomgyu alone once again. The busboy went back to scrubbing momentarily before his phone started ringing. He reached into his back pocket and answered without checking the caller ID. He expected it to be Kai.

"What's up" Beomgyu said

"What are you doing?" Yeonjun asked

"D..Daniel? hey, uh, I'm just chilling... what about you?"

"I'm home"

"Oh... are you alone?"

"Basically" Beomgyu could hear the depressing tone in Yeonjun's voice.

"Do you... do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, we can meet somewhere"

"I don't know my way around the capital.." Yeonjun admitted.

"That's fine, how soon can you meet at the restaurant?"

"I'm on my way right now"

...

Yeonjun sprinted to the restaurant. It was easy getting passed the drunk guards, but the prince didn't want to waste any time. He really wanted to see Beomgyu. 

He ran until he was in the alley behind the resturant. Beomgyu was waiting already by the door.

"Did you run here?" Beomgyu asked.

"Yes" Yeonjun answered.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Beomgyu chuckled.

"You're kind of weird, Daniel" Beomgyu commented while positioning a ladder against the wall.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yeonjun asked.

"No, it's kind of cool-" Beomgyu began climbing up the ladder. He was halfway up when he turned to look down at Yeonjun. The blue moonlight shining off of Beomgyu's face, making him sparkle.

"Are you coming?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun.

'I'd follow you to hell if you asked' The thought startled Yeonjun. His heartfelt heavy and he suddenly couldn't form words to speak. All he could do is nod and follow Beomgyu.

Beomgyu reached the top first. 

"Hurry up Daniel!" He called as he climbed on top of the building and disappeared. Yeonjun sped up his pace. He took a minute due to still being tired from running here. When he reached the top he was panting and dragged himself up on the roof. Beomgyu helped the prince to his feet.

What Yeonjun saw next changed his view on life.

The restaurant was located in the middle class, in a small plaza on a hill slightly far from the main part of the capital. 

On top of the roof you could see everything. The lights from the festival, people dressed in colorful Kimono's and dressed. 

The main castle especially stood out. It was lit up with colorful lights, and flowers, and people. Fancy cars were pulling up the entrance and people in expensive outfits could be seen getting out from them.

"Wow.." Yeonjun breathed out.

"I know right, it looks so cool"

"Do you come up here a lot?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Kai and I sometimes sit up here late at night and watch the world pass by. The capital never sleeps you know"

"I can't believe it looks like this" 

On his birthday, Yeonjuns existence will finally come out, and a year after that, he will be crowned king.

King of Obeliav.

King of all this. 

He wasn't ready.

"Yeah, its especially cool when there's a festival or celebration going on. Especially the kings birthday"

"Why's that?"

"You're about to find out" Beomgyu cocked his head towards the main castle. Yeonjun's question was soon answered.

Slowly, the sky was lit by lanterns of all colors.

"This is my favorite part" 

Yeonjun watched in awe. Cheers from civilians could be heard all the way from the restaurant's rooftop.

Together stars and lanterns lit the sky. It was beautiful.

The lanterns floated away from the castle, towards the restaurant.

"This happens every year?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Beomgyu asked.

"No, I usually stay inside" The prince admitted. He looked at his left. In the darkness towards the direction of his castle. You couldn't tell it was there because it was too dark.

Every year the capital lights up beautifully, and Yeonjun had no idea about it. 

Has he even been alive?

It's like the saying goes; if a tree falls and no one is around, does it make a sound?

The answer is no.

"The king is getting pretty old" Beomgyu spoke again.

"Yeah?" Yeonjun has never seen his 'parents' before. He wonders if he looks like them. 

"Yep, I wonder who's going to take the throne, you know since they have no heirs"

"Wouldn't it be the duke's son?"

"I heard that too, but I heard he's rarely ever seen."

"What does it matter? as long as someone takes the throne"

"Of course it matters!. I hope the next king loves this country, and I hope he throws a lot more festivals than now! I want to see the capital-light up like this every night!"

"Every night?"

"Well, not every night, but at least once a month" The lanterns were close enough now that Yeonjun and Beomgyu could reach out and touch them. They floated around them, lighting up space around them.

Yeonjun looked around in awe at the lanterns. His eyes then landed on Beomgyu.

He was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. 

Beomgyu's eyes sparkling, his smile wide and bright. The colors dancing around him like magic. Beomgyu began talking again, but no sound was heard. All Yeonjun could hear was the thumping of his heart,

and a voice in his head telling him to take a chance.

"Hey, are you listening?" Beomgyu waved his hand in Yeonjuns face.

The prince grabbed Beomgyu's wrist and pulled his body on top of his; connecting their lips. 

Beomgyu froze for a split second before he closed his eyes

and kissed back.


	11. Chapter 11

TW: VIOLENCE 

"Why did you do that?" Beomgyu asked after breaking the kiss. He was still on top of Yeonjun's lap. The lanterns were long gone, only the moonlight providing light.

"I...I don't know" Yeonjun stuttered.

"Oh..." Beomgyu sighed while getting off of Yeonjuns lap. The young prince felt like it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Was it okay?"

"What?"

"Kissing you.. was it okay to do that"

"I..I'm not mad"

"But you're not happy?"

"I'm feeling a lot right now... one of those feelings happen to be happy" Yeonjun smiled at Beomgyu's words. The two sat in silence next to each other. It was a comfortable silence accompanied by a beautiful view of the festival.

"Huening Kai is somewhere down there" Beomgyu smiled softly.

"It looks a lot of fun down there"

"It is, and it's not anything like school festivals. This one is a REAL festival, everything is given to us by the kingdom, that means music, dancing, animals, entertainers, FREE FOOD!"

"Wow, I've only read about these kinds of festivals in books"

"Let's go then!"

"Go where?" The prince asked.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at how clueless Yeonjun could be sometimes. "To the festival"

"R..really?"

"Yes really! but I can't promise it'll be as exciting like the ones in books" Beomgyu said to Yeonjun as he began to make himself down the ladder. Truthfully, Yeonjun hopes they never end like the ones he reads in books- because those usually end with someone dying, or an irreversible event that forever changes the characters life and sends him on an adventure of self-discovery and reckless acts, and Yeonjun would never want that... haha... unless?

...

Neither Beomgyu or Yeonjun had a car... or knew how to drive, so they traveled to the festival by foot. To get there the two had to walk through neighborhoods that were a little far from the city part. 

It was Yeonjuns first time being in a neighborhood. He was so amazed. 

The neighborhood wasn't like the ones described in books. Houses weren't neatly placed side by side down a narrow street. The streets here were wide, houses placed on hills or lower ground seemingly in random spots, and there was store in the middle of the street. It was night time, so the store stood out from the houses. Its light from inside was bright white and due to its large transparent windows, it lit up a good area of the neighborhood. 

"Woah, where are we?" Yeonjun asked, slightly stunned.

"My neighborhood. We have to stop by my house to change because I am NOT going to the festival in my work clothes" Beomgyu emphasized.

Yeonjun nodded his head in understanding. 

Tonight a lot more people were out than usual. Kids of all kinds of size and age took over the streets and played kickball, and there was even a fair share of pedestrians making their way through. 

Beomgyu pointed towards a white house sitting that they were standing out in front of. The blinds were shut but light glowed through the cracks, someone was home. "That's my house right there, wait here, i'll be right back" 

Beomgyu didn't let the prince reply and ran right in. Yeonjun watched Beomgyu run inside. The prince stared at the house for a second. He didn't know what to do and he felt awkward. 

The prince suddenly felt something tap his foot. He looked down and saw a red ball laying next to his foot. He leaned down and picked up the ball. 

"Hey mister" A new voice called out. Yeonjun looked around but didn't see anyone. 

"Down here" The voice called out again. Yeonjun looked down and jumped back from shock when he saw a child was standing in front of him.

"Hi, can I have my ball back" The boy asked. He looked no older than seven years old, had big brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a scar going through a thick brow. His clothes looked like actual rags stitched together. 

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yeonjun handed the ball to the child and bowed in apology for grabbing something that wasn't his

"It's okay, hey wanna play kickball with us?" The kid asked.

"Can I?"

"Duh!"

"But, I don't know how to play" The kid held his ball with his left arm and took grabbed Yeonjuns left hand with his right; he started leading him towards the game.

"That's okay we can teach you!"

"Really? thank you so much!" The kid giggled.

"You're really nice mister, my name is Jii, what's yours?"

The prince hesitated for a second "My name is Daniel"

...

Beomgyu opened the front door and bolted straight to his room. He hadn't been home in weeks and didn't want his parents knowing he was back. He usually stayed in a vacant hotel room that Jin's husband owns, they happily let him stay there for as long as he pleases, he even started slowly taking all his stuff over there, but it was too far and if they walked all the way over there then they'd miss the festival.

He locked the door and took off his work clothes and shoved them all in a backpack, along with some other things that he wants to take back to his room at the hotel.

He started looking through his closet for an outfit. 

"YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKING DRUNK" He heard his dad yell.

"MAYBE I WOULDNT FUCKING DRINK SO MUCH IF YOU WEREN'T CHEATING ON ME!" She yelled back. 

"I'M NOT CHEATING YOU CRAZY BITCH!" 

"YES YOU ARE! FUCKING BITCH, YOU RUINED MY LIFE"

"FUCK YOU, I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!"

Their screams got louder and incomprehensible. When Beomgyu heard the sound of shattering glass he picked up his pace. 

He finished in record speed and slung his backpack over his shoulders and hurried out of his room. He was almost out the door when suddenly his backpack was yanked and he fell down on the ground. 

"The little shit is back!" His mom yelled. Beomgyu stood up, a pool of regret filling his chest.

"Where the hell were you!" His dad angrily yelled. 

"If you're going to always leave then fucking stay out!" She yelled in his face. He could smell the vodka. 

"Why didn't you fucking call!"

"Because hes a dumb cunt like his Dad" Beomgyu's mom tried to slap Beomgyu but he moved in time, the only angered her more and she started attacking him with punches. 

"Get off him you crazy bitch!" His dad pushed his mom out of the way. She turned her anger on his dad and started hitting him. She punched him in the face, busting his lip, and he backhanded her so hard she flung into the wall. 

Beomgyu ran out, slamming the door behind him. He ran until he was on the street. He bit his lip to hold back his tears. He looked around for Yeonjun and was surprised to see him playing kickball.

He was getting ready to kick.

...

The score was 9 - 9 and his team has two outs. Aside from him, there were two other people one first base and second base. The first base just happened to be Jii. 

The ball pitcher was a five-foot eight-year-old girl with red pigtails and her left front tooth missing. She was determined to win, but so was Yeonjun. The girl blew on the ball and rolled it to Yeonjun with all her force. 

He timed to ball for the right time to kick, and when he did, he got a home run. 

Yeonjun felt a sudden adrenaline kick and took off to run the bases. He was fast than both Jii and the kick om second base, so when he passed them he picked them up and put them on each one of his shoulders. Yeonjuns team attacked him at home base.

"Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!" They cheered. He laughed and smiled with them, then he noticed Beomgyu standing a few feet away. He was watching with a smile. 

He was stunned by how good Beomgyu looked.

"Alright guys, I gotta go now" Yeonjun chuckled. 

"Will you come back to play again?" a little girl who had been on his team asked him. 

"I really hope so!" he was being honest. He said his goodbye's to the kids and started walking over to Beomgyu.

"GYUUU!" Jii ran passed Yeonjun and hugged his legs. 

"Hey, I see you met my friend" Beomgyu chuckled.

"You're friends with Daniel too!? he's so cool!" 

"Don't flatter him too much, it'll get to his head" Beomgyu said.

"I'm so cool, you can't even deny it, Gyu" Yeonjun laughed. 

"See, he's already being delusional"

"Don't worry Gyu, he's not as cool as you" Jii smiled sweetly.

"Ouch, I am hurt" 

"Stay hurt" Beomgyu stuck his tongue out playfully. 

"Jii we have to go back now!" The redhead with pigtails yelled out. All the kids were in a group walking down the street together. 

"Bye Gyu bye Daniel!" Jii smiled at them and took off in a sprint to catch up with the group, 

"He's a cool kid" Yeonjun said as they continued to the festival. 

"He really is"

"Are all those kids his siblings?"

"No, they're all from the same orphanage" 

...

Yeonjun couldn't stop taking pictures. He never wanted to forget this scene. It really did look like an actual festival. Streamers and lights decorated the streets, parades marched down the street playing loud music on their instruments, dancers that wore expensive sparkly outfits danced anywhere and everywhere, people all over; eating food, laughing, cheering, celebrating. Some people even wore Kimono.

"You look like a kid in a candy store" Beomgyu chuckled while we watched Yeonjun take pictures.

"It's so beautiful, I never want to forget it" Yeonjun said. Three dancers made their way to him and danced around him. They twirled in their colorful dresses. They look like flowers. The prince took a video of them, the camera moving from each one of the dancers until they danced away from him, on to the next person. The camera then panned to Beomgyu.

"If it truly is important, then you don't need video or pictures, because it'll be engraved into your heart" The camera stayed on Beomgyu for a few more seconds before he got shy. 

"stop recording me" Beomgyu smiled nervously and put his hand over the camera lens. Yeonjun stopped the video and started going through the pictures. He couldn't believe everything he did today. The festival was so beautiful and extravagant they even had elephants that people could ride. 

"I can see why you would want to have festivals every day," Yeonjun said. "They have so many cool things"

"Yeah, things are cool, but I actually love festivals because it brings everyone together. No rich, no poor, just people." 

Suddenly a red flare lit up in the sky. 

"OH MY GOD WE GOTTA HURRY OR WE'LL MISS IT" Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjuns hand and lead the two off in a sprint. 

"What's going on?" Yeonjun asked as the two maneuvered around people.

"It's signaling the firework show's about to start! I know the perfect spot, it's over this hill!" They ran away from all the lights until the only one left was the moonlight. They ran up a hill which was kind of tiring, but they both made it up in record speed. Yeonjun tripped on his shoelace and accidentally rolled down the hill. Beomgyu laughed and rolled down with him. The two knocked heads at the bottom. They held their heads and groaned in pain. 

Then, the first firecracker lit up. 

It was golden and sent off sparkes. The prince watched mesmerized as the dark sky began to light up with color. 

Green, yellow, pink, blue, red, any and all sorts of colors set off one after another. After a while, Yeonjun pulls out his phone and starts recording the fireworks. He turns the camera to Beomgyu who's looking up at the fireworks and is unaware of Yeonjun recording. 

Yeonjun watched him through the lens for a few moments before shutting it off. The two sat next to each other. Yeonjun was engraving every moment he could in his heart right now. 

"Beomgyu, can I kiss you" Yeonjun started to lean in slowly. Beomgyu leaned in too and their lips met halfway. 

Fireworks still exploding over the two.


	12. Chapter 12

Yeonjun hadn't meant for it to happen, but it did. He fell asleep under the stars with Beomgyu. The next time he woke up it was early morning. The sun had begun to rise but only barley, giving the morning blue light effect. 

Beomgyu was still asleep. Yeonjun smiled and went to wake him up- until his phone buzzed. At first, he wondered what that noise was; he wasn't used to receiving text messages.

4 NEW MESSAGES FROM SOOBIN

'where are you?' sent at 11:34 AM

'I tried to cover for you but Jae found out you left...' sent at 12:54 AM

'he's really starting to freak out' sent at 3:03 AM

'Yeonjun are you okay?' sent at 6:22 AM

"Fuck" Yeonjun almost forgot that he wasn't a normal teenager; he was a prince who was supposed to be kept in hiding. He looked at Beomgyu. He knew he wouldn't be able to wake him up now. The prince kissed the sleeping boys forehead and ran off into a sprint. 

...

"Jae, calm down" Jin tried to calm down Jae. 

The blonde nanny was currently smoking a cigarette out on the balcony, he was shaking from anger and fear. He was angry that Yeonjun left, but he was scared because he didn't know where his son was, or if he was okay. 

"He never does this, s..sure he leaves for a few hours at a time AND MAYBE I let it slide sometimes, but he's NEVER been out this long." Jae ran a shaking hand through his hair before taking a deep drag out of his cigarette. 

"We'll find him" 

As if on cue Soobin came running into Jae's room. 

"They found him!" Soobin said through pants. Jae dropped his cigarette.

"Is he okay?"

"Y...yes, the guards... found him a little bit...little bit outside the borders. 

...

Yeonjun knew he screwed up when he saw Jae's face. Yeonjun gulped.

"Apa-" Jae cut him off.

"Where were you?" Jae didn't ask, he demanded. His voice was dry and stern and his face stoic. Yeonjun stayed quiet. "Well?" Jae asked again.

"...The festival"

"The festival?! why did you think it was okay to do that?!"

"I just-"

"How did you even get passed the guards?!"

"They were-"

"Do you know how worried I was? I didn't even know if you were safe!"

"I was safe!"

"Why are you doing this Yeonjun? why all of a sudden are you sneaking off!"

"It's not a big deal Apa-"

"YES IT IS! You're sneaking off, lying to me. You're hiding things! why are you doing this!"

"Because I feel trapped! I don't want to be here!"

"Do you know know how many people would love to be in your place?"

"NOBODY WOULD WANT TO FUCKING BE ME!" Yeonjun finally exploded "NOBODY WOULD WANT TO BE HIDDEN, AND NOBODY WOULD WANT TO BE LONELY, AND SAD, AND BORED ALL THE FUCKING TIME! I HATE IT HERE!"

"It's only until your beautillion ball."

"and then what?"

"Then you start your journey to becoming-"

"-Then I start my journey of a boring and meaningless life"

"Your legacy is to rule a kingdom, how is that boring or meaningless?" because the life of a king didn't involve noodle shops or stars. The life of a king had no room for sitting on top of the roof of buildings or blowing soap bubbles. Ruling a kingdom wouldn't allow Yeonjun to play kickball, or dance in the back kitchen of a restaurant. It didn't have Beomgyu.

"Because I hate this kingdom with every fiber of my being" and Yeonjun meant it. Soobin and jin gasped, as did the three guards standing by while Jae's mouth dropped from shock. The nanny then spoke again.

"From now until I say so, you are not allowed to be unaccompanied by a guard. You are to be asleep by nine PM, you are not allowed to even step foot outside of this castle, not even for exercise!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair!"

"I HATE YOU!" Yeonjun ran down the hallway back to his bedroom. Jae pressed his lips hard together trying to hold back his tears.

...

"Beomgyu, can you throw out the trashes?" Kai popped his head into the kitchen.

"Sure" Beomgyu shook off the soap suds from his arms and went to grab the trash bags.

He woke up alone, with no idea where Yeonjun had gone. Beomgyu assumed that he had to go home or something, he didn't think much of it, but now he was beginning to overthink. 

Yeonjun hadn't messaged him at all, he didn't even show up to the restaurant. It had been three whole days now, and this was eating up the busboy.

'Why would he kiss me and then disappear?' Beomgyu asked himself while throwing the trashes. 

'I hope he's okay..' he worried while finishing the dishes.

'Should I send him a message? I already sent two' he thought while sweeping the floors.

'He'll come back... right?' Beomgyu hoped while locking up the store. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Huening Kai asked his best friend. 

"It's nothing.." Beomgyu brushed off. 

"You're thinking about Daniel, aren't you?" as a best friend, naturally Huening Kai already knew what was going on. He had been told by Beomgyu the morning after the festival. At the time Beomgyu told Kai the events while he smiled and had heart eyes, but now Beomgyu felt sick when he thought about the night.

"I think I was played" Beomgyu sulked. Huening Kai sighed and wrapped an arm around his best friends shoulders. 

"Hey, lets drink tonight and forget about boys"

"Aren't we boys too?"

"Yes, but we aren't stupid boys" The two 

...

"I was just... calling to tell you- THAT YOU SUCK. You're a jerk, you lead me on only for what? c..cause you were bored? well you knooow what Gucci Boy? I never want to see you again!" beomgyu hung up the phone and high fived Huening Kai, the two exchanged laughs and leaned back into the couch.

"I'm probably gonna regret sending that" Beomgyu slurred.

"P...probably" Kai agreed. The two were drunk. 

"You're brother would kill us if he found us drink... lecture us about... being irresponsible...and too young"

"Would he really though?" Kai smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry" Beomgyu regrets bringing it up. 

"Let's just forget about it"

"Okay, lets drink some more than!"

"You're pretty drunk already.."

"I'm good, just a little bit more."

"Gyu..."

"I just want to forget about Daniel... just for tonight"

"Okay, just for tonight"

...

"and then, you will walk up to the throne and get down on one knee in front of the king, you get crowned, turn to the crowd and say..." Jin turned around and held his hands out to for Yeonjun to finish the sentence, only to find the prince with his head down as he drew vigorously on his notebook. "Master Yeojun!" Jin touched his forehead and sighed.

The prince looked up startles and reached for the various books and papers sprawled out in front of him on the desk so that he could cover his drawing.

"Thank you to the...king and...queen?" The prince tried but failed. Yeonjun sighed and dropped his head in shame, "...I'm sorry"

Jin eyed the books and papers that were covering the prince's drawing. 

"It's okay, why don't we take a break" Jin tried to cheer up the prince. Yeonjun nodded his head and stood up from his seat and moved to sit on the window seat. Part of his punishment for running away meant that he couldn't even be around open windows or balconies, but he was allowed to sit next to closed windows.

Jin began gathering the books on the prince's table to neaten it up a bit. He then stumbled across Yeonjuns doodle.

He was amazed at the drawing, it was a detailed cartoon Yeonjun sitting on top of a space ship leaving the castle and earth while flying into a bunch of stars. 

"Master Yeojun, I didn't know you could draw so well" Jin complimented. 

"Huh? oh uh.. thank you" Yeonjun looked away from the window briefly only to turn his attention out again. From where he was sitting he could see the Capital. 

"In the picture, you're leaving somewhere. Where are you going?"

"Everywhere," Yeonjun said, his eyes never leaving the window. 

Jin knew that Yeonjun was miserable inside. He felt bad for the prince. It was no secret that Yeonjun was unhappy. All Yeonjun wanted was to have a less lonely life.

"Master Yeonjun, would you like to continue our lesson in the garden?"

"I'm not allowed outside, remember?" 

"Jae is out dealing with matters involving your beautillion ball, and I'm sure I can pull some strings- I think your guard has a crush on me so I'll convince him to let us outside" Jin couldn't do much, but he wanted at least for Yeonjun to breathe fresh air.

"Jae is... out?" Yeonjun suddenly was interested in the conversation.

"Until when?"

"Early morning I think... why?" Jin asked skeptically. Yeonjun knew Jin was smart so he had to think fast.

"I wanted to have a sleepover in Soobin's room" Jin smiled. 

"I think I can make that happen too!" after all, the duke's son was highly trusted...

...

Beomgyu sighed as he stared down at all the bills. He had barely paid them off last time, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it this time. On top of that, school is starting soon and Kai needs a uniform. 

'I could get another job...' Beomgyu considered, it would be difficult but he would figure something out. Beomgyu's phone vibrated. He rolled his eyes when he saw the name flash across the screen.

Daniel Is Calling 

Accept | Decline

'It's been six days and now you want to call me? don't think so.' Beomgyu couldn't believe the Audacity. 

... 

'He didn't answer" Yeonjun groaned. 

In fear of losing his phone, he gave it to Soobin for safekeeping. He hadn't been able to use it now due to being under constant watch, now that he had the chance Yeonjun tried everything he could to get in contact with Beomgyu. After hearing the voicemail he began to freak out. 

"Why aren't my texts going through?" Yeonjun asked Soobin. 

"I think he blocked you?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can't call or send him a message..."

"We have to go to the restaurant!" Yeonjun stood up and started to think how he was going to sneak out of Soobins room.

"What? but what if you get caught again? aren't you scared about what Jae will do?" Soobin played with his fingers nervously. 

"I don't want Beomgyu to hate me" Yeonjun pulled open Soobins window. His room window was over their lake. Yeonjun could easily jump into the lake and swim to shore. 

"What are you going to do?" Soobin asked.

"I'm going to jump"

"Please think about this... how are you even going to get back in? is he really worth all this trouble?" Yeonjun looked at Soobin. The young prince straightened his back and looked straight at the duke's son.

"are you going to help me or not?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Of course i'll help you-" Soon was slightly offended that Yeonjun would question his loyalty "- but we need to be smart about this"

"I'm up to suggestions" Yeonjun listened.

...

Namjoon opened Soobins bedroom door. The guard found both Yeonjun and Soobin fast asleep in bed, he let out a soft smile and shut the door before making his way back downstairs with the other guards. 

...

Soobin's bedroom door slowly opened with a quiet creek and Sobbing head popped out of the doorway; inspecting the area.

"He's gone-" Yeonjun popped his head out over Yeonjuns "- come on we have to be fast" Soobin motioned the prince to follow him. The two quietly rushed down the halls. Anytime the two came across guards patrolling they had to hide in the shadows or make do with what they had.

"Okay, look" Soobin went to one of the shelves in the very back and pulled back a blue book, except it was actually disguised as a lever. The bookshelves pulled apart making an entrance. 

"It leads outside, and you're able to come back in the same way," Soobin told the prince.

"How did you find out about this?"

"I guess you really haven't read every book in here" Soobin smiled cheekily. "Come on, let's not waste any time" Soobin decided to lead the way since he knew the secret passage. Yeonjun stopped Soobin from going in by grabbing his wrist to a halt. 

"Thank you so much Soobin"

"O... Of course, it's no big deal" Soobin smiled.

"But it is a big deal, I know that." Yeonjun looked down in shame. "Thank you for being my friend"

...

Beomgyu grabbed his mug to drink more coffee, but when he saw it was empty he made a face. He stood up from the stool in front of the register and turned to go make more coffee. The only thing keeping him awake was the bitter drink. It was currently raining outside right now, the pitterpatters of rain hitting the roof were the only sounds filling up the restaurant. Lately business has been slow, and the weather wasn't helping. 

The door jingled, and Beomgyu turned to greet the customers. Except it wasn't a customer,

it was Yeonjun and Soobin. 

Yeonjun was half expecting to have something thrown at him. Beomgyu running to the back kitchen was not what he was expecting though; knocking over the stool in the process. Yeonjun ran after him immediately. Soobin stayed back knowing he had no business back there- also something caught his eyes.

He found the late bills.

...

Beomgyu felt a lot of things when he saw Yeonjun. Anger, confusion, relief, but mostly, he felt scared. He didn't know what else to do except run. 

"Wait!" He could hear Yeonjun calling for him. Beomgyu just wanted to getaway. Yeonjun had barley touched Beomgyu's arm when the busboy turned around in rage. 

"Don't touch me! you don't get to leave for six days and then come back as if nothing happened!" the busboy exploded.

"I'm sorry" Yeonjun said.

"Sorry? sorry doesn't fix anything!"

"What is there to fix?" Yeonjun hadn't meant to sound like a jerk, he was just clueless. 

"You're right. There's nothing to fix. I have-"

"I wasn't supposed to stay out all night. My dad had me on lock down-I couldn't even leave my house, much less use my phone."

"Oh, were you gone? I didn't even notice" Beomgyu turned his back to Beomgyu and turned his nose up in the air in a petty manner. 

Yeonjun tried to think of something he could say to make everything better, but the only thing Yeonjun knew is that he really wanted to hold Beomgyu. He followed his instincts and turned Beomgyu around. The prince brought the bus boy to his chest and held him. Beomgyu didn't want to forgive Yeonjun so easily but all the anger inside him left his body.

"I'm so sorry" Yeonjun apologized whole heartedly.

"Just... just don't leave like that again" Beomgyu tried to keep his tears from falling by not blinking and forcing a stern face.

Yeonjun squeezed Beomgyu a bit tighter. He was scared that if he let go then he would never be able to touch him again.

"I missed you" Yeonjun confessed,

Beomgyu still felt the fear inside him- no, he felt terror. He was terrified that Yeonjun would leave again and never come back. Since when did he become weak for Gucci boy? Beomgyu wasn't even sure of it either. Maybe it was always there and he just never acknowledged it, or maybe it happened over night light the first bloom of a flower. 

"I missed you too" Beomgyu said when he felt Yeonjun hug him tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

Life continued as usual. Thanks to Soobin showing the Prince the secret passage, Yeonjun was able to slip in and out of the castle with no detection. The only downside was that he could only return to Beomgyu at night. 

return to Beomgyu... the prince wonders when he switched from returning to the restaurant, to returning to Beomgyu.

"Young Master, are you paying attention?" Jin called out for the nth time. Yeonjun looked up from the paper he was currently doodling on instead of learning. 

"What..." The prince hides his paper shamefully. Jin took a deep breath. Usually, Yeonjun is good in his lessons... well, most times at least. 

"The flowers are dying," Jin said to the prince.

"They die every year" Yeonjun added while looking at the flowers..

"Only to bloom again a few months later" 

"Are we going somewhere with this?" Yeonjun asked.

"No. Does everything always have to go somewhere?" Jin asked as he moved his seat in front of Yeonjuns desk. He had made it so that their lectures were held in the garden, but now that fall is fast approaching they both knew they soon would have to return to inside lectures. 

"If nothing ever goes somewhere then what's the point?" 

"Can you elaborate?" Jin asked the prince. Yeonjun ran a hand through his hair trying to think of the words he wanted to say, but even he didn't know what he meant.

"Like... change. Why is it seen as a bad thing? why can't we change tradition? why can't I go to school with other kids, and why can't we interact with our people without it being for politics or approval? why can't I be with-" Yeonjun cut himself off before he said Beomgyu's name.

"Be with what?" Jin asked

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway" Yeonjun finds it easy to voice his feelings to Jin. He does it without even thinking.

"Yeonjun, some things might never change, but that doesn't mean you have to stay the same"

"I just...I'm about to inherit a country but I still feel like the smallest person on the planet" Jin has grown fond of the prince. He thought that the prince had a beautiful mind and an even more beautiful soul, it's a shame it's not allowed to be free. 

"The good thing about being small in our endless universe is that you can fit more places-" Jin stood up from his seat "-we'll stop here for today" Jin began gathering his things, and while he was preoccupied with that, Yeonjun looked back at his drawing that he hid from Jin's sight. 

It was him on a rocket ship leaving earth, but this time Beomgyu, Soobin, and Kai were with him too. 

...

"Kai?" Beomgyu called out to Kai while he was picking up a table that an old couple had just ate at. There was a sound of plates shattering where Kai's reply should have been. Beomgyu quickly sets the plates down on the table and turns to where his friend had been prior. Sure enough the plates Kai had been holding were shattered around him.

"I'm awake!"

"Really Kai?! you told me you were sleeping again!" Beomgyu gently moved Kai away from the broken plates. 

"i-I'm sorry hyung, I was for two days, but then I ran out of pills..." 

"I'll go get a broom to clean this"

"No, I made the mess, I'm gonna clean it."

"No, you-" Beomgyu began to protest but was cut off mid sentence.

"Please" Kai already felt like he was the biggest bother in the universe, he wanted to fix his mess; starting with the plates he just dropped. 

"Okay then" Beomgyu hesitantly said. Kai smiled and hurried to the back to find a broom. 

...

Beomgyu began closing the store.

'Closing time means Daniel should be here soon' Beomgyu thought to himself. He admits that he misses the short-lived moment of him and Yeonjun working together during open hours, but he's also kind of grateful. The business has been slowing down a lot at a fast pace. 

One day Beomgyu hopes he can go watch a movie with Yeonjun at the drive-in cinema. 

'Woah Woah Woah, let's focus on getting your life together first' Beomgyu shook away those thoughts and went back wiping counters.

'Plus, he probably won't be around long enough...' now that was a hard thought to shake off.

"Hello, Hello!" Jin sang while walking into the restaurant. 

"Jin! Hey!" Beomgyu smiled. It was hard enough getting Jin to visit but it seems like he's stopping by quite a bit.

"Closing up?" He asked Beomgyu as he walked in, signaling he would be here for a bit. 

"Yep! if you stick around long enough you might meet Daniel," Beomgyu said cheerfully. Beomgyu noticed the large yellow envelope in Jin's hands

"That would be lovely to meet him, but I also came here to give you this" Jin handed over the yellow envelope. Beomgyu eyed it quizzically for a second before opening it gently. His eyebrows knit together when he saw money inside.

"I don't understand...?" Beomgyu said.

"I talked to the landlords that you're renting from, and I found out you're three months behind on rent," Jin said.

"Isn't that like, illegal? and I still don't see why you gave me this" Beomgyu tried shoving it back in Jin's hands.

"Let me help you Beomgyu!"

"I..I have everything taken care of, I really do. I appreciate you wanting to help Jin but I don't need it." 

"Yes you do"

"Okay, even if I did, I definitely wouldn't need it from Yoongi's ex"

"I may be his ex, but I still love you guys and him. You know this."

"You didn't love us enough to stay. You got offered some money and you left. You, Yoongi, and my brother are all just the same." 

"Your brother still loves you Beomgyu, he just-" 

"I have to lock up, I think it's best if you leave now. Thank you for visiting. Really." Jin looked like he wanted to say something else but instead, he dropped his shoulders and left. The envelope still in hand. He may have been shut down this time but he would try again, and Beomgyu knew this. 

...

Beomgyu gave me a key to enter through the back kitchen since I came late at night. 

"Seriously, you should consider bringing a pocket knife or something next time" Soobin said to the prince while eyeing the dark alley they were walking down.

"It's fine, not everybody is bad"

"but not everybody is good"

"We're in the alley that the restaurant is in" Yeonjun reminded Soobin.

"You do know they don't exactly live on the best side of the capital."

"Hey, that's not cool. Just because they don't live in a castle doesn't mean they're on the bad side" Yeonjun defended.

"That's very admirable of you, young master, but they literally don't live on a good side. There were two stabbings in this area last week. If you go down south you'll get into the shootings" 

"How do you know this?"

"It was on the public NEWS" Yeonjun wasn't allowed to watch the NEWS. They didn't want him stressing out; he would be doing enough of that when he became King so they were trying to spare him from it. 

It's alarming really. Yeonjun is about to rule this country, he's taking lessons learning the history of it, but he allowed to know what's happening in the present.

The two got to the restaurant and came in through the back. They were surprised to find Kai, but he looked like he was in a very bad place right now. 

His face was ghost white and his entire body shaking, his eyes wide open. He was talking to himself while rushing around.

'You can't even find the broom, how fucking useless are you!?' The same thought repeated in Kai's mind like a broken record on repeat. 

"Kai, are you okay?" Soobin touched Kai's shoulder to get his attention. Kai came back to reality. He was confused because he didn't know when Soobin or Yeonjun got here.

'Why is my face wet?... am I crying?' Kai touched his cheek

"it's okay" Soobin pulled Kai into a hug because he thought Kai really needed it right now.

Yeonjun went to look for Beomgyu to let him know about Kai. He went through the revolving door. His entire body jerked back from fear when he saw Jin standing with Beomgyu. He pressed his back up against the wall by the revolving door. He took a few deep breathes trying to gather his thoughts before he peaked through the window on the revolving door. They were still talking so that means neither of them noticed Yeonjun.

'What is he doing here? did they find out I left the castle?' Yeonjun thought to himself. He peaked again and this time Jin was gone and Beomgyu was standing alone in the middle of the restaurant. Once Yeonjun saw Beomgyu lock the front he came out from the kitchen.

"Hey" Yeonjun greeted Beomgyu.

"Hi" Beomgyu was smiling but he wasn't happy.

"Is everything okay?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yes! why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm just making sure... I saw you talking to that person so I didn't come out before, i'm sorry that was rude of me."

"Oh, you're fine, that was Jin, he comes by sometimes so you might meet him one of these days"

"Yeah aha, can't wait to meet him..." Yeonjun said awkwardly, and if Beomgyu wasn't so spaced out then he would have noticed Yeonjun acting weird. Beomgyu grabbed onto Yeonjun's wrist. He held it so tight that it was almost hurting Yeonjun. It took a lot to hurt the prince.

"Daniel" Yeonjun listened.

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the drive-in together one-day" Yeonjun smiled.

"I'd really like that"

"Don't you need an actual car to go into a drive-in?" Kai suddenly blurted out, ruining the moment. 

Kai looked better now. Much better. Maybe it has something to do with Soobin holding his hand. 

"Yeah, and I bet neither of you has a license or even know how to drive" Soobin was next to tease. Kai and Soobin both shared a laugh together.

"They're really roasting us" Beomgyu sulked. Yeonjun looked at his arms and body.

"I'm not on fire," Yeonjun said. Beomgyu's eyes widened momentarily from shock and then burst out into a fit of laughter. Yeonjun didn't know what was so funny, but he was glad it made Beomgyu laugh this much.

"You crack me up Daniel, but roasting is slang for insulting someone"

"Isn't that rude?"

"Not when it's your friends who roast you," Beomgyu said.

Friends..

Yeonjun wishes he was Daniel.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure that's a word?" Beomgyu looked at the word with a suspicious look.

Soobins phone camera was pointing at Beomgyu. The prince was trying to get a good picture of Beomgyu but the boy wouldn't stop moving "I can assure you Thalweg is a word" The prince puts his camera down.

"I'm looking it up"

"Be my guest" Yeonjun leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head as Beomgyu took out his phone and began looking up the word. He took this time to take in Beomgyu. Not just his looks, but his entire being. His curly brown hair, the way his eyes focused on his phone screen, his aura of calm. Yeonjun quickly lifts up his phone camera again and snaps a photo and puts it down before Beomgyu could notice what Yeonjun just did.

They were sitting at a booth long after closing hours playing scrabble.

Most days were the same. Yeonjun had breakfast with Soobin and Jae, then he would study, excercise, had an hour of free time in the library, ate dinner, studied more, and then went to 'bed' which in actuality he sneaked out to hang out with Beomgyu. Sometimes Soobin would come along, but his situation was different. He was still battling with social anxiety and very shy and... Kai wasn't.

"It is a word! I can't believe this" Beomgyu groaned; throwing his head back.

"It might as well not be a word; it's useless."

"Hey, who do you think you are deciding something is useless" Beomgyu moves his head back down and playfully threw a game piece at Yeonjuns head.

"In what situation would you need to describe a line connecting the lowest points of successive cross-sections along the course of a valley or river?"

"You're a line connecting into a valley or river" Beomgyu laughed at his joke. Yeonjun didn't laugh but he did smile. He enjoyed spending time with Beomgyu. His life would be useless without these nights. Yeonjun smiled fondly at the busboy

When it was time to part ways it's usually in front of the restaurant.

"Will you come tomorrow?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun.

"Why? Do you miss me already?" The prince teased.

"A-As if! I'd just like to know in advance if I'll have extra help or not"

"Why are you so obsessed with me" Yeonjun jokes. Beomgyu rolls his eyes and turns to take his leave. The prince reaches out and spins Beomgyu around; kissing his lips briefly.

"He was sunshine most always-I mean he made it seem like good weather." The Prince easily quoted.

"Are you reciting literature to me now?" Beomgyu asked with a playful tone.

"If I could I would speak to you in only poems and art"

"AHH stop being so sappy! I'm going now" Beomgyu turned around and rushed off; his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Yeonjun stayed back and watched him walk away until he could no longer see the busboy. He smiled softly before burying his hands in his pockets and turning around to head back.

...

The morning started normally; breakfast in the garden with Jae and Soobin, except something, was different today. During breakfast, Jae was quieter but was smiling a lot more.

Yeonjuns beautillion ball was fast approaching, his lectures and lessons becoming longer and more boring.

"-so then Emperor Choi Yanshae overturned the war against- young master are you listening?" Yeonjun was startled when Jin called out to him. He had zoned out and didn't even realize it.

"I-I was"

"No you weren't, Young master your beautillion ball is four months away!" Jin reminded the prince. Yeonjun didn't need reminding; it's all Jae talked about lately. It's was always 'you're going to make an amazing prince' this and 'just you wait until you become king' that.

"Why do I have to do these lessons anyways?" The prince didn't see the point in learning about these dead emperors who died with blood on their hands.

"Once you know the whole history of the country then you're a whole step closer to being a dignified prince"

"I'd rather be happy than dignified" Yeonjun muttered, but Jin heard his perfectly.the teacher couldn't respond though.

"Master Yeonjun is requested in the ballroom" a voice sounded from Jin's walkie talkie. Yeonjun raised a brow wondering why he would be needed. Nonetheless, he excused himself.

Jin would have to remember to get on to him for not said his goodbye respectfully.

...

Yeonjun never enters the ballroom because there was never a need to. It's not like there was any parties that were being thrown.

He could see Jae standing by the fireplace with a person he's never seen before. Yeonjun became more interested and rushed over the two.

"What's up, you called?" Was how Yeonjun greeted the two. Jae glared at the prince and Yeonjun immediately knew why. The prince bowed and re greeted them.

"Hello, it's a... pleasure to be here" Yeonjun was pretty sure he got the greeting wrong but Jae was happy that it was at least formal, unlike the first greeting. 

"May Obeliav proser long, its an honor to have our paths cross. Please take care of me." Yeonjun knew that the greeting he was given was only exchanged between one royal to another. 

"Master Yeonjun, it is a pleasure to introduce Prince Kang Taehyu, the sole heir of our ally nation TaiWei" 

Yeonjun was surprised. This was his first time meeting another prince. He wondered why he was here.

"F-Forgive me. May TaiWei prosper long, it's an honor to take care of our paths, please cross me, I- I mean- please take care of me!" Yeonjun was internally cringing at how much he screwed up his first interaction with a royal. He wanted so badly to melt into the floor right now.

Luckily, Taehyun didn't seem offended or anything. Instead, he smiled and laughed softly. His face kind and understanding. 

"Master Yeonjun why don't you give Prince Taehyun a tour of your castle" 

"What about my lectures?" Yeonjun immediately regretted saying this. He hadn't realized how rude it sounded until the words could no longer be taken back. 

"You could easily take the day off" Jaw was smiling but Yeonjun knew that it wasn't real.

"I would hate to be a bother, I've already been sent on such a short notice I would hate to impose!" Taehyun said quickly.

"No, I don't mind- really. It would be my pleasure" Yeonjun quickly said. 

"Great! I'll leave you two at it then! I'll send for you when dinner is ready" Jae waved his hands to signal the two to begin their tour. 

...

"The ceiling was painted by Leonardo Divinci himself- or maybe it was Picasso?" Yeonjun was 87% sure it was neither of the artists he mentioned. He had been walking around spewing nonsense. How could Jae just throw Yeonjun into this situation without warning? he had no idea what he was supposed to say on this 'tour'. 

"It looks like the work of Luceras," Taehyun said as he inspected the painting above him. 

"Yeah, that sounds right" Yeonjun rubbed the back of his neck. Truthfully, he was feeling insecure. Had Jae brought Taehyun to show what a real prince should be like? it seemed as if Taehyun was what everybody wanted yeonjun to be. Taehyun knew what to say; when to talk and when to not. His posture was perfect, and even his aura and vibe was princely.

'Is appearance really the only thing that matters?' Yeonjun wonders to himself.

"I see that gold and blue are used a lot in the layout of. Is it your favorite colors?" Taehyun asked.

"Uh, no, in fact, I see blue so much that I think it's my least favorite color" Yeonjun joked. He used to like the color but as time went on he grew to despise it.

"What's your favorite color then?" Yeonjun was taken aback by the question. He wasn't expecting such simple words to come out of Taehyun's mouth. 

"Brown" not just any normal shade of brown. The hue of Beomgyu's eyes. That brown is Yeonjun's favorite color. Of course, he couldn't say that out loud though.

"Brown? thats one I haven't heard before" Taehyun laughs.

'He even laughs like a prince!' Yeonjun thought to himself, feeling more insecure. 

"What's your favorite color?" Yeonjun asks. Taehyun thinks about it for a second; tapping his chin with his index finger momentarily. 

"Today, it is yellow"

"Today? so does that mean it changes every day?"

"Yes. It's weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, but weird isn't bad" 

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter what I think- oh here's my private library." Yeonjun opens the entrance and lets Taehyun inside.

"Oh, do you like this book?" Taehyun found a copy of The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn set on a table. It was the only book out of the shelves.

"It's my favorite. Do you like it?"

"I'm more of a Jane Eyre type of guy. Do you know her?" 

"Of course I do"

"I think we're going to get along just fine then" Taehyun smiles.

"I hope so" Yeonjun smiled back. 

...

"Taehyun, do you know why they introduced us today?" Yeonjun asked. The two princes were walking through the garden now. Dinner would be soon and it would be easier to stay nearby somewhere in the garden so that the guards wouldn't look too hard for the two. 

"I'm not sure myself. I got out of my lectures and was immediately flown out here" TaiWei wasn't a long plane ride. Three hours at most.

"I would have been mad if they flew me somewhere randomly" Yeonjun admitted.

"I'm used to it"

"Really?"

"Yes. After your beautillion ball, you will be flown around to meet royals and start building connections as well as continuing training"

"Yay.." Yeonjun didn't even try to sound enthusiastic. He turned his attention to the garden of flowers. All bright colors, but not as bright as they were in spring. The flowers will die soon, and color will leave the castle; leaving only blue and gold walls. 

His mind wanders to Beomgyu. He can't help it; no matter what he does he can't help but think about the chestnut-haired boy. Was he working right now? is he okay? has he eaten? what kind of flower would he like most? all these questions ran through Yeonjuns mind. 

'I wonder if he thinks about me half as much as I do about him' Yeonjun hopes.

"Master Yeonjun?" Taehyun brings Yeonjun out of his thoughts.

"A-Ah, yes?" Yeonjun turns red from embarrassment. He wishes he could stay focused for at least five minutes.

"You zoned out, are you okay?"

"Ye,s i'm fine!" Yeonjun pulled a yellow flower from the ground "I saw this flower and remembered you liked yellow. I was debating on showing you it or not" Yeonjun lied.

"Dianthus caryophylus"

"Huh?"

"It's the name of the flower-" Taehyun holds out his hand and Yeonjun hands over the flower. Taehyun spin the flower between his index finger and thumb. "Yellow Dianthus caryophylus symbolizes rejection- is this your way of telling me you don't like my company?" Taehyun teased.

"I don't think that!"

"I'm just joking with you Master Yeonjun"

"Hey, you don't have to be formal with me you know? You can just call me Yeonjun"

"..are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I actually prefer it"

"Okay, then you can call me Hyun" 

"Awesome, I hope we can be good friends!"

"I would like that" and Taehyun meant it.

...

That night they didn't have dinner- they had a feast. There was so much desserts, and meats, and different kinds of sides and dishes, Yeonjun, Taehyun and Soobin thought they were going to explode from how much good food they had. Dinner that night was especially fun. Taehyun and Yeonjun got along really good. They were joking around and talking like old friends. Soobin didn't really speak since he was shy around new people, but he was able to laugh along at the things the Prince's said and did. Jae didn't join them for dinner that night, which Yeonjun found odd but didn't think about too much. 

When they were done eating they sat around for a few minutes. Then Jae made an appearance. 

"Soobin, do you mind givng me and the young masters some alone time?" Jae smiled warmly at Soobin. The dukes son nodded his head and quickly got up. yeonjun wondered what Jae needed him and Taehyun alone for. 

"So, how was today?" He asked the two.

"It was fun" Yeonjun smiled.

"Really?" Jae looked at Taehyun who smiled and nodded his head up and down.

"Yes, the castle is so lovely. Yeonjun made me feel right at home." 

"Really? i'm so happy to hear that! I was worried it would be awkward. Again, i'm so sorry that you were flown out here on such short notice. Next time I will be sure that your meeting's are scheduled properly" 

"Am I going to be seeing him more?" Yeonjun asked. Jae decided it was time to tell them. 

"Yes, you will. Theres a reason you met two today. I was going to tell you this immediately but I decided to let you two get to know each other first" 

"Whats the reason?" Yeonjun asked. Jae took a deep breath and smiled proudly. 

"Kang Taehyun and Choi Yeonjun, it is my pleasure to be the one to tell you that you two are betrothed to be married!" Jae finally said it.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeonjun knew this was bound to happen. He knew that he would have to marry another royal; after all, it's a tradition. 

Tradition. He hated that word.

"Yeonjun?" Jae knocks on the Prince's bedroom door. Yeonjun quickly hides his phone by sitting on it. 

"Come in" He called out. He quickly took his seat next to the prince on the couch. 

"So, what do you think about him?"

"He's...really great" Yeonjun couldn't lie. Taehyun was really nice and easy to get along with. 

"You don't sound too excited" 

"Should I be?"

"Well, you are going to marry him" Yeonjun clenched his fists around his sweat pants. 

" I don't love him" Yeonjun said.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you will learn to"

"Oh yeah, cause that sure worked out for my parents," Yeonjun said bitterly. He knew his parent's despised each other. It was no secret, even the kingdom knew it.

"Most royals are betrothed at birth, but I waited until I could find somebody who is worthy of your love. Taehyun is smart, handsome, really kind and has a beautiful soul. He-"

"You don't get to decide who's worthy of my love!" Yeonjun snapped. 

"I knew you wouldn't like this, but you must understand that it is tradition"

"Is it also a tradition to be miserable?" The prince crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. Jae let out a sad sigh and stood up to take his leave.

"Taehyun is flying back here tomorrow to have dinner with us again. Please treat him well" Jae gave his son a small smile before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Yeonjun didn't have to be told to treat Taehyun well. He wasn't mad at the royal- after all, he was being forced into this as well. In fact, Yeonjun shouldn't even be angry at Jae. He was just doing what he had to do.

Whose fault is it then? 

...

"Is something bothering you?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun that night. The two were refilling sauce bottles together in the back.

"no, why?"

"You look like something is troubling you.." Beomgyu trailed off. 

"Oh yeah, I'm troubled at you taking so long to do this" Yeonjun teased the bus boy. Beomgyu gasped and glared playfully. 

"Oh yeah? at least I'm not covered in ketchup" 

"I'm not-" before Yeonjun could finish his words, Beomgyu squirted ketchup all over Yeonjuns work shirt, leaving his chest covered in the red sauce. Yeonjun didn't even think when he squirted ketchup back atBeomgyu. He was aiming for his shirt- but ended up shooting his face. 

The two stood in silence momentarily, and as if their brains linked together, they both began firing sauce at one another. They ran around the kitchen like children, shooting sauce everywhere. Once a bottle of sauce ran out they got a new one off the table and continued their fight.

"Okay, okay I surrender! I surrender!" Yeonjun laughed with his arms up. He was backed up in the corner by Beomgyu who was pointing a bottle threateningly at him. 

"Mercy is for the weak!" Beomgyu squeezes the sauce bottle and Yeonjun shuts his eyes, waiting to be hit, but it never comes. When he opens his eyes again he finds Beomgyu squeezing the not empty sauce bottle; desperately trying to get something out. 

"Luck is on my side" Yeonjun smirked. 

"You think? you still have to help me clean this mess up" The two looked around the kitchen and saw the aftermath of their sauce fight. White, red, and yellow sauce were everywhere, even the walls, and especially on them. 

"I left the mop in the lobby," Yeonjun said. The two turned and made their way to the lobby. Beomgyu was in the lead. Before they could go through the revolving door, Beomgyu puts his hand against Yeonjuns chest, making him halt to a stop.

"What?" Yeonjun asks.

"Look" Yeonjun looks through the window of the revolving door to see what Beomgyu is talking about. 

Soobin and Kai sat across from each other in a booth. Both of them had cheesy smiles on their face while speaking softly to each other.

"They're so cute, I ship them so hard," Beomgyu said. Then, Yeonjun noticed that Beomgyu's hand was still on his chest. 

Under Beomgyu's hand, he felt Yeonjun's heart picked up pace. It was beating so fast and hard that Beomgyu turned to see if Yeonjun was okay.

"Daniel, why is your heart beating... fast.." The two lock eyes. It's Yeonjun who looks away first. The blush on his face leaves his face burning. He turns around.

"There should be another mop in the closet-" Yeonjun is halted by the busboy grabbing his wrist. He turns his head to look at Beomgyu.

"D-Do you want to come back to my place t-to wash up?" Beomgyu stutters out. 

"Yeah! a-as long as thats fine with you" Yeonjun blushes.

"If it weren't then I wouldn't be asking you" Beomgyu chuckles.

...

"Are you crazy? do you remember what happened the last time you stayed out late?" Soobin reminded the prince.

"This is different, plus, don't you think me going back covered in sauce would raise suspicion?" 

"...please be careful"

"I will. Oh, and Beomgyu usually walks Kai home but can't tonight for obvious reasons. I told him you'd walk him back" Yeonjun winks at Soobin.

"W-What's with the wink" Soobin stutters. Yeonjuns eyes widen momentarily making Soobin raise a brow.

"What?" He asks again 

Yeonjun shakes his head "nothing, it's just that it's been a while since I've heard you stutter while talking to me"

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's really good. Anyways, I gotta go, see you at the castle" Yeonjun smiles and waves at his friend. Then, he turns and jogs up Beomgyu who was waiting by the restaurant entrance.

"Ready?" He asked the prince 

"Yeah, lead the way" the two fall in step together.

"Okay so where I'm staying right now isnt where we went last time. I'm staying at a hotel that Hoseok is letting me rent. It's not anything fancy but it's my home hehe.."

"Who's Hoseok?"

"Oh he's Jins husband! By the way you still have to meet Jin"

"I look forward to it, and by the way, why are you staying in the hotel? If you don't mind me asking"

"Ah, well I just want to be more independent you know?"

"That's understandable, but I was hoping I'd see Jii again" Yeonjun laughed softly.

"We can always visit him at the orphanage"

"Really?"

"Yeah! By the way has anyone ever told you that sometimes you talk like a prince?"

"Haha, I've never heard that before..."

...

Yeonjun sat on Beomgyu's bed, clean and fresh. The busboy was currently showering.

The prince rubbed his thighs for a few seconds while looking around the room. It was a small suite, and it was obvious that Beomgyu hadn't been living here for long.

The bed and the living room were in the same room, a tv hung on the wall next to the door. Then there was a hall you went down that led to the kitchen and in the kitchen there was another hall that led to the bathroom. 

'It's my home' he remembered Beomgyu's words. 

To have a home sounds nice.

"Hey, I hope I didn't take too long" Beomgyu returned. He wore grey sweats, a loose white t shirt and a white towel around his neck and down his shoulders.

"You're fine" Yeonjun says.

"Yeah..." Beomgyu trials off. Yeonjun notices his body stiffen.

"Is everything fine?"

"Yeah, it's just that... I'm really tired and I know you're here in my room but-"

"You want me to leave?"

"Nono! It's just that I'm not ready for... that" Yeonjun has to think for a second before he realized what Beomgyu meant.

"O-oh, yeah it's fine! W-we're not even married or anything" Yeonjun laughs nervously.

"You want to wait until you're married?"

"Yeah... what about you?"

"It's not something I grew up being taught. My parents were teenagers when they had me."

"Oh I see"

Beomgyu yawns.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes"

"Then go to sleep"

"Can you... lie down with me?"

"Of course"

The two lay down next to each other. Awkward silence lingers between the two before Beomgyu moves. He rests his head on Yeonjuns chest and Yeonjun hold Beomgyu's hand.

"Goodnight Daniel"

"Goodnight Beomgyu"

When Beomgyu wakes up, he's alone.


	17. Chapter 17

To Danielzz: Y dont u wake me up before u leave? >:/

From Danielzz: AWW do u miss me ;)

Beomgyu scoffed at the text message. His cheeks tinted a soft pink. 

To Danielzz: wELL its rude..

From Danielzz: so u do miss me?

To Danielzz: I never said I did :p

From Danielzz: u never said you didnt :p

The busboy rolled his eyes and put his phone in his back pocket before going back to washing the dishes. 

This morning he woke up alone, and although Beomgyu feels like he should be used to it; he wasn't. 

'Maybe I should ask Daniel about it..' Beomgyu suddenly thought. The idea gave him anxiety. He wasnt totatally sure on what boundries he could and couldn't cross with Yeonjun.

...

The prince frowned from disappointment. The messages from Beomgyu had stopped coming, which means he has to go back to his boring studies. He glances up to make sure that nobody was watching him. Sure enough, Jin was still talking to Namjoon.

They had been flirting in front of Yeonjun for a few days now, which Yeonjun didn't mind since it meant it gave him time to use his phone secretly. 

Still, he can't help but think about Jin's husband.. 

He couldn't say anything to either Beomgyu or Jin for obvious reasons, but he still feels bad for just watching things play out. Still, it's not any of his business..

"Master Yeonjun?" Someone whispers over his shoulders. Yeonjun puts his phone in his pocket in record speed and spins around. Taehyun stood there with a curious look.

"M-May TaiWei prosper long,i-it's an honor to have our..our paths cross..please take care of me" Yeonjun's heart was beating at an erratic pace. He wasn't 100% sure if Taehyun saw him with his phone, but he was still pretty certain of it. 

Taehyun smiled like a prince and bowed respectfully. 

"May Obeliav prosper long, its an honor to have our paths cross. Please take care of me-" Taehyun continues smiling

"Thank you so much- and I told you, you can call me just Yeonjun"

"R-right, I'm sorry.. Yeonjun"

"Master Taehyun! it's a pleasure to see you" Jin walked up to the two Princes. Namjoon was standing off to the side, back in guard mode. 

"I'm sorry to bother your lessons, but master Jae requested I come to retrieve the prince for dinner" Taehyun smiled. 

'are all his smiles so bright?' Yeonjun thought to himself.

"He's all yours" 

So, Yeonjun and Taehyun made their way to dinner. 

...

"You have to come tonight!" Kai said to Beomgyu over the phone.

"Okay," Beomgyu replied.

"I mean it! you better not even put the key anywhere near the Resturant Choi Beomgyu!" Kai warned his friend. 

"I already said that I would go" Beomgyu chuckled as he walked up porch steps.

"Good- oh, and why don't you invite Daniel?" 

"Do you just want Daniel to come because you hope Soobin will tag along?"

"I am offended! it's totally obvious you and Daniel are going to date and get married. I'm just helping speed up the process of Baniel"

"Baniel?"

"It's yours and Daniels ship name. You can name your child it, I give you permission"

"Daniel and I barely know each other, we are far from having babies"

"So you admit that you want to have kids with him?"

"Goodbye Kai"

"Invite him or I will Kick-" Beomgyu clicks end on the call and looks up to face a white door. His heart raced erratically as he stands in front of his parent's house. He took a deep breath and knocked 

Beomgyu hears footsteps coming closer to the door, and then it is opened. His father peaks out from a crack before opening the door again. A smile of happiness and relief on his lips.

"Hey!" His dad smiles.

"Hi.. is mom uh-"

"She's asleep! she stayed up late so she'll probably stay asleep for a few more hours" Beomgyu knew that this was a sugar-coated way of saying that his mom got shit-faced drunk off of wine. 

"I brought you some food" Beomgyu holds up a to-go box with food from the restaurant. 

"Awesome, come on in!" Beomgyu followed his dad into the kitchen. He didn't mention that he saw the pile of broken glass that looked like his that was in the middle of sweeping up.

"Ahhh, I missed your cooking" His dad praises as he begins to scarf down the pizza.

"I'll try to bring food more often" Beomgyu lovingly smiled at his dad.

"That would be awesome!" Beomgyu's eyes caught sight of the bandage around his father's wrist which was hidden under a long-sleeved shirt. 

"Dad, is everything okay?" Beomgyu asked.

"Of course! oh, did I tell you that your brothers in Paris? I guess he's going to be on the cover of one their fancy magazines"

"Did you find that out from his social media or did he tell you personally?"

"Your brother is really busy beomgyu, he doesn't have time to check in on an old geezer like me" This angered Beomgyu so much that he balled his shaking hands into fists. 

"He's not too busy, he's just a pretentious brat who's too good for his own family" Beomgyu spat. 

"You know it's Taehyung's dream to be a model, he's just living his dream"

"Yeah, and his dream has no room for us. He doesn't love us cause we're poor, stop covering up for him!" Beomgyu slammed his fist on top of the table. The noise was enough to make his father jump in his seat.

"Son, please calm down-"

"Calm down? how can I when my dad is wasting away because of his shitty famous son and his alcoholic wife! I see the fucking bandages dad!" Beomgyu stands up from his seat.

His father drops his head and pulls on the sleeve of his shirt to cover the bandage better. Beomgyu immediately regretted lashing out on his dad.

"I'm sorry son.." His dad says shamefully. Beomgyu moved in front of him and crouched in front of his dad, gently holding onto his bandaged wrist. 

"Everybody should be sorry but you, l-let's change the subject" His father liked the sound of this.

"Yeah! so how is school going?" Beomgyu hasn't broke the news to his dad about him dropping out. 

"It's going good" 

He didn't have the heart to tell the truth. 

Beomgyu left shortly after. It was getting late and he still had to do some shopping for the restaurant- after all, the grocery store isn't the restaurant. 

...

"I'm sorry about tonight" Yeonjun apologized to Taehyun as he walked the prince to the front of the castle to the car. It was time for Taehyun to go back to his country..

"Don't be. You were quite an interesting child"

Over dinner, Jae decided it would be perfect to tell embarrassing stories of Yeonjun's childhood, which includes, but not limited to: When he was five years old he kissed a frog because he thought that something magical would happen and the frog ended up peeing on his. at age seven Yeonjun was playing with a goat, and he decided to take its temperature staring by lifting its tail... 

"You can call me weird, I won't be offended" 

"Weren't you the one who said that being weird isn't a bad thing?"

"You have the memory of an elephant"

"Oh, like the elephant that you-" Yeonjun covered the prince's mouth before he could finish the embarrassing story of Yeonjun's childhood. Taehyun licked Yeonjuns hand and that made Yoenjun squirm away.

"Ewwwww" Yeonjun cried,

"Master Yeonjun you have guts. Any other person would be beheaded for what you just did" Taehyun teased. 

"Spare me master Taehyun"

"I'll condone it" They shared a laugh as they reached the front entrance. The prince's stopped in front of each other. Yeonjun still wasn't sure if Taehyun had seen his phone, and if he did he would be screwed.

"Well, until our paths cross again, I will be waiting" Yeonjun smiled and opened the front door.

"I look forward to it" Taehyun makes his way through the exit but stops midway; turning around to look at the prince one last time.

"Oh and Yeonjun, I won't tell anyone about it, I promise" Taehyun smiled widely and winked at the prince before turning around. The prince ran down the steps and to the car that was waiting for him. 

Yeonjun felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

...

Beomgyu paced back and forth in the kitchen of his home. He had never been so nervous before to make a call. Why was he so nervous?

"Hey Daniel! no, that sounds to happy. Sup Daniel- ugh WHAT AM I DOING?" He couldn't believe he was practicing what he was going to say. He had never been one to get nervous over such frivolous things, yet here he was, terrified to his call. 

Beomgyu decided to just do it and hit call on pure instinct. He could feel his heart in his throat. 

When Yeonjun receives Beomgyu's call, he was sitting on his bed doing his homework. He had his phone hidden under his thigh. He knew immediately who was calling- it's not like he had any other contacts besides Kai, and Soobin.

The prince quickly grabbed it and turned the ringer on silent and answered the call as he ran TO his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Hello?" He whispered into the phone, not wanting his voice to echo.

"Hey Daniel, what are you up to?" Beomgyu immediately cringed at how extra cheery he sounded.

"Just doing homework, what about you?" Beomgyu silently inhaled deeply.

"I-I'm getting ready to go to a dance"

"a dance?"

"Yes"

"Like a ball?" Yeonjun asked.

"Sort of, but instead of the classical music it's just some locals playing music and we dance. You have to come dressed up though- just not formal, some people come with like fairy makeup or headbands, e-even masks"

"That sounds lovely" Yeonjun enjoyed the sound of Beomgyu's voice. 

"Huening Kai is going to perform some of his songs, he's a DJ, I was wondering if you'd want to come.." Beomgyu trailed off. 

Yeonjun wanted to go, but there would be other people there, and he didn't want to be seen by too many people. He still had to stay a secret until his Beautillion ball. You can't keep a secret when it's in plain sight. 

"Of course, I know you wouldn't be able to come, but I just figured I'd offer" Beomgyu quickly excused.

"I'll go!"

"R-really?" Even Yueonjn was surprised by the reply. This was different from the restaurant, he would be around more people and had to be more careful. 

"Yes, just send me the address" 

"A-Awesome! I'll message you everything you need to know, do you want to meet there?"

"Yes, that sounds fine" Yeonjun could feel the excitement rising inside him.

"Cool, see you then!" Beomgyu hangs up so fast that he forgets to say bye. His heart was racing like crazy, and he has a grin on his face that he couldn't wipe off, he even did a happy dance in his kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Yeonjun was messaging Soobin, because there was no way he would be able to pull this off alone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Soobin, I thought you were supposed to make us blend in" Yeonjun stared at himself in the full length mirror. This was too much- even for him. He wore a white button up shirt with the first three buttons undone, dark jeans held up by a flashy Gucci belt and necklace to match, and a black mask covering his forehead and eye area, it had a fancy floral pattern made out of real gold, and a black harness that hugged his chest, showing off his tiny waist.

Soobins outfit was almost identical except without the Gucci items and his mask was a plain black.

"I said we would be unreconisable, not un noticable" Soobin corrected.

"Why is my outfit more flashier than yours?"

"Because you're a king"

"No, i'm just Yeonjun"

...

The dance was being held in a disco. It was already crowded with people, some wearing over the top costumes, while most just dressed nice.

"Do you see them yet?" Beomgyu asks Kai as he looks over the crowd. They outside in the front where they agreed to meet Soobin and Yeonjun.

"It's going to be so hard to tell them apart from everybody" Kai frowns and drops his shoulders.

"uhhhh found them" Beomgyu cocked his head to his right. Kai turned his head the direction and his jaw falls to the floor.

"Holy shit, they're hot!"

The two stood out from everybody else. Their clothing on the dark side, but it popped more than some of the rainbow looks here, maybe it had to do with their aura. Powerful.

Soobin was looking down at his phone while Yeonjun looked around for his busboy. Both hands in his pockets; giving him a relaxed and cool look, but underneath he was nervous as heck. 

"DANIEL! SOOBIN!" Kai yelled out and wave dhis hand up in the air. He was loud enough to get the royals attention- and anyone standing by.

"How did you recognize us?" Yeonjun asked the the two.

"The Gucci gave it away" Beomgyu grinned at the prince. Yeonjun gave Soobin a look but the dukes son looked away innocently.

"You guys look so cool, where did you get the masks?" Kai asks.

"They were just...laying around" Soobin answers.

"They look so cool! right Beomgyu?" Kai looks at his friend for confirmation. Yeonjun holds his breath subconciously as he waits for Beomgyu's thoughts.

"Yeah, the gold even looks like it could be real" Beomgyu points out

"Oh that's because it is-" Yeonjun hits Soobins abs to shut him up.

"-It is fools gold!" Yeonjun lies easily.

"OKAY LETS DANCE BEFORE I HAVE TO DJ!" Kai didn't care about Yeonjun or Beomgyu, he just wanted to dance with Soobin. He grabs the Duke's son by the wrist and drags him inside the Disco, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin together.

Yeonjun was amazed by how it looked. All the bright colors reflecting off of the disco ball gave the room a trippy look. He noticed that the light reflected off of Beomgyu's chain and earrings giving him an ethreal type of look. his and Kais outfits perfectly reflected their personalities; Beomgyu wore a plaid yellow button up shirt with the first button undone, khaki jeans and some dirty white sneakers.

Huening Kai wore dark jeans and a pink sweater with dark shoes 

Most people were dressed over the top, Yeonjun being one of them, but Beomgyu dressed on the more casual side, and he still stood out among the rest. He didn't need fancy jewelry or some over the top costume. Being himself was enough.

"You look really good" Yeonjun leans in close to Beomgyu's ear so he could hear over the music.

"How could you say that!? You're the one wearing Gucci"

"Wearing expensive things doesn't make someone pretty"

"Then what makes someone pretty?"

"Their soul" It took a few moments for Beomgyu to fully process that Yeonjun called him pretty.

"Look who finally showed up!" A group of three showed themselves in front of Beomgyu and Yeonjun. Two girls dressed like fairies and a boy dressed in red with multi dyed hair.

"I'm not here, leave me alone" Beomgyu sighed.

"Who is this?" the short haired girl asked.

"This is Daniel. Daniel this is Monica, Gen, and Winwin." Beomgyu introduced but he didn't seem excited.

"Wahhhh don't act so cold Gyu! You know you're excited to see us- let's go dance like we used to"

"It's a no from me" Beomgyu stood his ground.

"Told you he wouldn't want to" Gen started shoving Monica along.

"I'll be back!" Gen yelled as she and the other two disappeared in the crowed.

Yeonjun noticed how Winwins eyes lingered a bit on Beomgyu.

Neither Yeonjun or Beomgyu wanted to enter the crowed of dancing youth, so they took seats on top of bleachers that were against the walls. It was quieter up there, and they also were the only ones there.

"You don't like dancing?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu

"Yes and no"

"Elaborate?" Beomgyu leaned his head back against the wall.

"I like dancing but not in a mosh of teenagers. I like it classy."

"Like a ball?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yeah, like a ball. I've never danced a slow song before though" Yeonjun notes that sentence.

"So who were they?"

"Monica, Gen and Winwin"

"You know what I meant" Yeonjun let out a hearty laugh. It made Beomgyu's heart race a little. He settled with playing with the hem of his shirt in attempt to calm it.

"Monica and Gen were classmates. They were loud and assertive and always made me uncomfortable- but they're nice enough" Yeonjun sported the group on the dance floor, standing a little bit away from the crowed as they took pictures together.

"And the guy?"

"Oh, he's my ex boyfriend"

"O-oh" Yeonjun stuttered. He saw Winwin in a different perspective now.

Did he kiss Beomgyu too? Hold his hand? He surely made him laugh. Did they play board games together and eat ramen together?

Yeonjun was feeling something he's never felt before. It wasn't anger, it was sadness...it was... jealousy.

"Huening Kai is about to sing, we better go down" Beomgyu and Yeonjun start making their way down the the bleachers.

Still, Yeonjun couldn't shake the new feeling off. He didn't want to think about it but it was the only thing that was running through his mind.

Another boy has kissed Beomgyu, and held his hand- and made him blush.

Huening Kai steps on the stage and adjusts his microphone. Soobin off to the side shyly watching.

Huening Kai looks at Soobin and winks at him once more, making Soobin blush under the mask, and the music began. A soft melody of drums and guitar player, making the prince stop in the middle of the dance floor- grabbing Beomgyu's shirt to stop him.

"Daniel, why'd you stop?"

Another boy may have held Beomgyu'a hand, but he had his chance to be Beomgyus something first and only-

"Let's dance"

"What? Right here?"

"Yeah, right now" Yeonjun steps closer to Beomgyu and puts his shaking hands on Beomgyus waist, and Beomgyu hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yeonjuns neck and shoulders.

"You said to believe it

But this time, I know that you mean it

And boy, I'm just a loser for your love" Huening Kai sang beautifully.

"I don't know how to slow dance"

"I know" Yeonjun said.

They swayed to the music, both blushing- both too afraid to look at one another.

Beomgyu stepped on Yeonjuns foot making them stutter the dance. Beomgyu gasped.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hahaha you're really bad at this" Yeonjun teased.

"Shut up, I told you I didn't know how to dance" Beomgyu looked at The prince and they both lost themselves in the dance and themselves.

"I'm really nervous right now" Yeonjun admits, causing Beomgyu to smile softly.

"I know" Beomgyu says.

And neither admit it

But they're both falling hopelessly, madly-

"I'll always be a loser for your love

Boy, I'm just a loser for your love"

-completely in love. Foolishly, might I add.

...

"Well, That was different than I expected" Yeonjun says. Him and Beomgyu outside of the disco now. They both decided they no longer wanted to be inside so Beomgyu took Yeonjun to the roof of the building.

"How so?"

"I've only read about a disco once, and everyone had Afros and wore roller skates" Beomgyu laughed out loud.

"Sometimes books don't do life justice"

"What do you mean?" The prince asked.

"Well, there are some things that are better felt than read"

"Like what?" Beomgyu tapped his chin, thinking momentarily.

"Like aquariums!"

"Aquariums?"

"Yeah, you can read about jellyfish and clown fish all you want, but seeing them is better! Words don't do beauty justice"

"I'd like to go one day"

"We should"

"Really? When?"

"Saturday, it's only opened from 10am to 5pm though"

"Ah...I don't know if I'll be allowed to go out..." Beomgyu decides this was the best time to ask his question.

"Daniel, why is your family so over protective?"

"Well... I guess they just want the best for me"

"Do you think keeping you sheltered is the best for you?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice"

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know, I just know I don't"

Above them, they see a single shooting star.

It was the first shooting star Yeonjuns ever seen, and Beomgyu was right.

Some things are better experiencing than reading.

"When I was little, I thought I was a fox" Yeonjun suddenly says.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good explanation at the time."

"Then what happened?"

"Then I read about astral projection. I locked myself in my room for weeks trying to fly away" Yeonjun chuckles at the memory, but it was in fact one of the loneliest times of his life.

"Did it work?"

"No. Nothing happened. I was just really lonely and sad and... I never want to feel that way again"

"Well, you won't have to feel lonely anymore. You have me, Kai and Soobin" Beomgyu smiles.

Yeonjun wondered for how much longer he would have them.

That night on top of the disco roof, Yeonjun made a wish.

He wished to stay on top forever, with Beomgyu.


	19. Chapter 19

For the past week, Jae has been quiet and distant. At first, Yeonjun didn't really think much of it- but then Jae stopped having breakfast and dinner with him altogether one day. The prince knows that he and Jae have been on thin ice, but he still loved him. After all, Jae is the closest thing to a parent Yeonjun will ever have- Jae is Yeonjuns parent.

"Can I help you, master Yeonjun?" The guard who was in front of Jae's office asked the prince.

"I just wanted to visit my apa for a bit"

"Sir Jae has asked to not be disturbed" the guard firmly said- not even looking at the prince, but rather above him.

"I understand that but it would only be for a minute or two"

"I'm sorry Master Yeonjun, Sir Jae has-"

"-has asked to not be disturbed yeah, yeah, I fucking heard you the first time" Yeonjun turns around to leave.

The sound of the office door opening catches the prince's attention. He spins around and finds Jae peeking into the hallways from inside the office. He looks like he hadn't slept in days, and his usually neat hair was messy as if he just got out of bed and decided not to do anything with it.

"Yeonjun, I actually need to discuss something with you"

Yeonjun has a weird feeling about Jae's tone of voice.

...

"Hello, I saw that you were looking for work" Beomgyu spoke to the manager of the store. The manager was a short man with dark hair beginning to gray at the roots.

"Sorry, we're looking for older people with work experience"

"I'm a really hard worker!"Beomgyu tried convincing.

"Try again in four years" the manager walked away from the conversation, leaving Beomgyu with no other choice but to leave.

"Four years? But rent is due next week" Beomgyu was beginning to feel hopeless.

He was able to pull it off the other times by luck, but things weren't looking good this time.

He had to pay the bills, buy food- enough for a restaurant, and Kai also needs a school uniform cause he's growing fast.

...

"Hi" Yeonjun smiles as he takes a set in a chair in front of Jae office desk.

"Hello Yeonjun, how have you been?" Yeonjun knots his eyebrows at the formal greeting but pushes it aside.

"Good, I passed my exam for history so I can finally stop learning about rapscallion kings and finally get to move on to literature- we're going to read Lolita"

"Lolita? Isn't that too inappropriate?"

"I'm almost 18" a look of unease passes on Jae's face.

"Right, I almost forgot.." Jae doesn't say it, but every time he sees Yeonjun, he sees a little boy running through the castle halls. It's hard to believe that soon he's going to have his beautillion ball and start his journey to becoming a king. 

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, TaiWei has contacted the King and Queen and they have required you to visit their castle for a weekend. The plane will leave in a few hours."

"Required? I'm guessing that I have no choice in this?"

"Do you not want to meet your fiancés family?"

"He's not my fiancé, he's my betrothed. There's a difference."

"Yeonjun I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now"

The prince scoffed "Lately it seems like you're not in the mood for anything" 

"Where are your manners? you've never been so disrespectful as you have these past months.."

"Because I'm sick and tired of people deciding every detail in my life! you decide what I wear, who I see, what I eat, who I'm going to marry- you'd probably control the way I breathe if you could!"

"You are the prince of this country, Yeonjun."

"I wish I wasn't!"

"I wish the same thing!" Yeonjun is taken aback, and he lets his emotions get the best of him.

"I hate you!" his voice shakes and his fists are trembling in his lap. He immediately regrets his words, but it's too late. Yeonjun is stunned by his words momentarily before he shakily stands up and fleas the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jae sighs deeply and puts his head in his hands. His throat has a dry knot and tears are falling from his eyes without his consent. 

He wishes Yeonjun wasn't the prince of this country; so he could be happy.

...

"Hello?" Beomgyu answers the phone call. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" He smiles at the sound of Yeonjuns voice.

"I'm actually on my way to the orphanage to visit Jii" his job hunting had been a complete fail, so he decided to visit the orphanage since it always brightened his mood.

"Oh really? do you visit him a lot?"

"Mhm every week. He always asks about you by the way! you have to visit him again" there's a sad chuckle on the other end. 

"I hope I can, very soon" Beomgyu is uneasy by the tone of Yeonjun's voice. He wonders if it's his place to pry, but decides to anyways.

"Daniel, is everything okay?" there's a short pause on the other side of the phone. 

"I have to leave for the weekend and my dad and I got in a fight over it" 

"How bad was it?"

"I told him I hated him"

"Do you really?"

"Of course not"

"Then you should tell him that. I'm sure he will understand."

"What if he hates me now because I said those things to him?"

"Everybody gets mad and says things they don't mean sometimes, Daniel." Yeonjun feels much better at the sound of Beomgyu's words. He realized that he was in wrong and he needed to apologize. 

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, it's common sense dummy" Beomgyu teased light-heartedly

"I have to go now, I'll try to message you but I don't know if I'll be able to use my phone much when I go over there"

"Where are you going again?" 

"I'm going for some school event thing, I didn't really ask much details" Yeonjun lied easily. 

"Ahh okay, be safe and try to make the best of it okay?" 

"Why did you tell me that? now I'm going to be forced to make my time there amazing" 

"Daniel shut up" Beomgyu laughed light-hearted

...

After hanging up, Yeonjun packs his bags. He was only going to be there for a weekend but he packed a total of twelve outfits- after all you can never be too sure. 

He decided that he would stop by Jae's office first and apologize. He was so thankful that he called Beomgyu because if he hadn't he was sure he would have just gotten on that plane without another word to his apa.

He was walking down the hallway to Jae's office and was just about to turn the corner when he heard familiar voices. 

"I feel really bad for the young master" It was Namjoon's voice. 

"What? why?" Jin's voice asked. 

"I guess the King and Queen are fed up with Yeonjun sneaking off and being wreckless, they decided to send him to TaiWei permanently."

"What? why would they do that?" 

"They decided Jae wasn't doing a good enough job, they think that TaiWei would be a better suit for him after all, master Taehyun is an excellent prince. I guess they're hoping for master Yeonjun to have the same outcome by living over there"

"How did you even find this out? you don't think Jae is going to let that happen, right?"

"I overheard Jae pleading with the King and Queen to reconsider, but what could he do? he's just a nanny" 

Yeonjun felt sick- like he was actually going to throw up. He took off running back down the hallway he came from. He ran until he was inside the bathroom of his restroom where he threw up inside the toilet. 

They were sending him away, just like that. Without even telling him. How could they do this to him? they take away his freewill, his rights, his life, and now they're going to take him away from his country? the place that he's expected to rule over one day? 

'This is a joke, this has to be some kind of sick joke' Yeonjun thought to himself. Maybe Namjoon had misheard, what if this is all a misunderstanding? still, was he willing to take that chance? was he willing to leave everything.. was he willing to take a chance at never seeing Beomgyu again? 

He didn't give a shit if he never saw the inside of these walls ever again, he didn't even care if he never stepped foot inside this country, but what he did care about was that chestnut busboy with eyes that are too warm for his own good. 

What can he do? he has to come up with something fast because the plane is going to be here in an hour. He paces back and forth inside his room, then he finds an answer. On top of his bed 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' laid. 

'What would huck do?' 

He would say 'fuck it' and get out. He would take whatever he needed and just take his chances. So, Yeonjun said fuck it. He didn't care about the future of this country, they could just pop out another son or something, it wasn't his problem. 

So, he grabs another bag and puts in whatever would get some cash- which was basically everything. Jewels that he had to pry from the bed frames, gold silverware from the kitchen, anything he could fit inside a backpack. He almost had everything he needed now. 

...

"Soobin, are you sure you want to do this?" Yeonjun asks Soobin. He had his own bags of clothes and valuables. 

"Yes, but are you sure?" Soobin didn't really care much about leaving. His life was boring and meaningless before meeting Yeonjun, but ever since the prince befriended him; he's felt alive. He's felt happier. 

Yeonjun thought for a second. Everything he's ever worked for will be gone as soon as he leaves. Those hours of studying and preparing. Those endless lessons of being a king, and all those books he's been memorizing since he could read would be useless, was he okay with leaving behind all his hard work? leaving everything he's ever known?

He then thinks about Beomgyu, and that's all he needs to be sure that he is making the right choice. Perhaps not the right choice morally, but the right choice by heart.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life" 

...

"EWWW JII PUT IT DOWN!" Beomgyu gags at the sight of the hairy caterpillar. 

"But it's so so cute! can I give it a kiss?" Jii asks as he puckers up his lips towards the bug. 

"NO!" The seven-year-old giggles and set down the caterpillar onto the grass.

"Why do you like bugs so much?" Beomgyu asks as he crouches down next to the boy who was now digging for worms. 

"Because they feel nice against my fingers"

"You're a strange kid" Beomgyu smiles fondly at the boy. Jii glances up for a second up ahead and does a double-take His small face lights up and he takes off running. Beomgyu quickly turns to see what made Jii so energetic.

"Daniel?" He says, full of confusion. 

Yeonjun, alongside Soobin, are walking towards the orphanage. Each carrying bags that looked overstuffed. 

Jii hugs Yeonjun's legs and starts rambling about how much he missed the elder, and Yeonjun listens closely with a soft smile. His smile only widens when Beomgyu approaches them. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going out of town?" Beomgyu asks. It was strange seeing Yeonjun during the daytime, especially this early in the day. He was accustomed to seeing him at night inside the walls of the restaurant. He wasn't complaining though. 

"I ran away"


	20. Chapter 20

"Why did you run away?" Beomgyu asks Yeonjun. The two were back at Beomgyu's hotel room. Soobin had volunteered to go pick up Huening Kai from school- after all, he knew that Beomjun would be needing a moment. 

Yeonjun bit the inside of his cheek. He was seated at the edge of Beomgyu's bed. The bus boy sat on the couch right across from Yeonjun. The prince didn't know what to say. He wondered if now was a good time to come clean, to tell the truth about everything, but would Beomgyu believe him? how would the busboy react? Was it too late to tell the truth? was there still room for lies? 

"My dad wanted to force me to move countries, so I left" It was the truth- albeit, ominous. 

"What? why would he want that?"

"Because everyone wants me to inherit the throne"

"Throne?"

"AH- it's a metaphor, you know, for the family empire or business" Yeonjun quickly covers his lie.

"I see.."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bothering you, I was just overwhelmed and didn't know where to go, so I went to you.. Soobin and I are going to look for a place to stay right away though, but we don't know the area well, so we were wondering if you knew any places?"

"You can stay here" Beomgyu cringed at the tone in his voice. It almost sounded desperate.

"Huh?"

"W-Well, i mean, everything must be overwhelming t-to you, and I don't mind you sleeping here- and as for Soobin, he could keep Huening Kai company at his house so that he won't be so lonely" He could feel his face burning up. Why was he so quick to offer this boy to stay with him? Yeonjun wondered the same thing, but he was thankful. 

"You really are a great person" Yeonjun blurted out. 

"D-Don't say it like that" Beomgyu stood up to get his jacket from across the room. Yeonjun stood up at the same time, and due to how close the edge of the bed and the sofa were, they ended up face to face. Chests almost touching. 

"Say it like what?" Yeonjun asked Boemgyu. The busboy could smell Yeonjun, he smelled like outside, sweat, and expensive perfume. The smell was making him dizzy. 

"L-Like you're in some kind of Korean Drama" Although Beomgyu was clearly phased by the close proximity, he had more pride than to show complete weakness. 

"I've never watched one before, should we watch one later tonight?" 

"First, we should go pawn all the things you're planning to trade. The pawnshop isn't open on weekends." Beomgyu finally slides passed to get his jacket.

...  
"Whaaa, it suddenly got chilly" Beomgyu rubs his arms to try to get warmth from the friction.

"Do you want to go back and get a jacket?" Yeonjun asks seriously.

"No, we're already walking, it would be a waste of time" 

Yeonjun wraps an arm around Beomgyus shoulders and pulls the busboy in close. Their bodies collide a bit roughly, causing Beomgyu to grunt from the impact.   
Yeonjun slides his arm around Beomgyus shoulders and pulls him closer. Their bodies collide harshly and Beomgyu grunts from the impact.

“What are you doing!?” Beomgyu almost yells.

“We’ll stay warmer like this” Yeonjun says in a ‘duh’ tone.

“You’re weird!” Beomgyu shoves the prince off and away from him. The before-mentioned speeds up his pace so that Yeonjun wouldn’t see his blushing cheeks.

“Ahahaha, was I not warm enough for you?” Yeonjun easily matches Beomgyus speed; he has a boyish grin on his face as he stared at the curly brunette.

"Not really" Beomgyu sticks his tongue out mockingly. 

Before Beomgyu could process whats happening, Yeonjun pulls out his camera and snaps a picture of the busboys current face. The flash blinded Beomgyu for a few seconds- just enough time Yeonjun to look at the picture. 

"Awww you look like a bear" Yeonjun cooes at the picture. 

"DANIEL DELETE IT!" The prince holds his phone up over his head while Beomgyu tries to jump for the picture, and despite their heights almost being the same, Yeonjun has longer arms. 

...

The castle was in havoc. Staff of all branches were running around in panic, looking every corner and room for the missing prince, although everyone knew to an exstent that it was futile. The prince had run away with the Dukes son, and it seemed as though they had no intentions of coming back. 

Jae was speaking to Namjoon. He was a mess, his eyes red and puff, and still filling with tears. His entire body shaking of fear. 

Espensive diamond shoes sounded across the marble floors, the Queen was angry- no she was furious. She turned to one of the guards. Her purple gown flowed with her steps, and even it looks angry. She stops in front of a guard. Her beautiful green eyes cold.

"Where is he" Her beautiful face was stoic as always, but her eyes told everything. She was enraged. 

"we don't know.." The guard mumbles.

"WHAT? IS THAT HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR QUEEN?" She yells, causing everybody in the castle to shake. 

"F-Forgive me your greatness, w-we don't know w-where the prince has ran o-off to" Her face is puzzled for a few seconds before she smiles, a cold wicked smile. 

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? YOUR ONLY JOB WAS TO MAKE SURE HE DOESNT RUN AWAY!" 

"Your Majesty" Jae approaches the queen. She has no idea who he is. 

"What is it?" 

"Your greatness, we don't know where Master Yeonjun is but I can assure you that we will return him. Right now our greatest concern is his saftey" 

"Saftey?" she laughs dryly "I dont give a rats ass about his saftey! don't even bother bringing him back, the second he is found he will be sent on a plane to TaiWei IF HE'S LUCKY!" She has nothing else to say and takes he leave. The sound her her heels defening to everyone, including Jae. 

The nanny feels his knees give in, but Namjoon is quick to catch him from falling. 

"Sir Jae? are you okay?Sir Jae-" 

but Jae couldn't hear anything. 

"please, please Namjoon, please bring him back to me, I need him safe, I need my baby!" He felt himself beggining to break.

...

"I can give you two hundred" The pawn shop dealer tells Yeonjun.

"This is worth at least one thousand!" Yeonjun lies.

"three hundred" The pawn shop keeper says

"nine hundred" Yeonjun challenges.

"four hundred fifty" 

"nine fifty and not a penny less" Yeonjun says sternly. The pawn shop keep locks his jaw...

...

"HAHAHA I can't believe you conned nine fifty out out old Joe!" Beomgyu jumped up and down from excitment. 

"I should have gotten one thousand" Yeonjun said, still a bit salty. 

"You were so cool back there! i've never seen the old man like that, he looked so scared HAHAHA" Yeonjun didn't understand why Beomgyu was so happy, but he didn't care. He'd happily bargain and trick whoever he needed as long as Beomgyu would smile like that. The sun had set and the streets were now lit up by streets lights, shops, and headlights. 

Beomgyu stops, it was sudden and caused the prince to bump into him. 

"Lets go somewhere" Beomgyu suddenly says. 

"Go where?" Yeonjun knots his brows together in confusion. 

"You'll see" Beomgyu grins


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are we going?" Yeonjun asks Beomgyu. The busboy had let him through various alleyways and streets. He couldn't complain because Beomgyu was holding his hand and leading him the whole time. They were behind wide alley ways now. 

"Are we lost?" Yeonjun asks.

"No, we're not" 

"How do you know? you dont even have a map" 

"I don't need a nap because I know where we are. Plus, I don't think anyone even owns a map anymore- unless google" Yeonjun smiles wide because he thinks its cute how Beomgyu is a smart ass. 

"How do you just know where you are?"

"Because I live here" Beomgyu let go of Yeonjuns hand when we began nearing an alleyway corner. They turned into a wide dead end space next to some dumpsters- and a big group of people. Music with heavy beats and fast rhythms could be heard from speakers that the crowed was surrounding. 

"What is this place?" Yeonjun asks. Beomgyu is tugging him by the shirt as they made their way through the crowed to the front.

"Stop asking questions and just live" they finally were up front. In the middle was a group of four guys, they were talking and laughing to something but once the music hit a certain beat, one of them started moving. Then, Yeonjun become entranced by the way the boy moved. He had never seen anything like this before. The way this boy was moving- it had so much passion and emotion. It didn't make Yeonjun want to cry, it made him feel.

"What is he doing?" Yeonjun asks completely oblivious. He had never seen anything like this before. 

"They're having a dance battle" 

"Dance?" Yeonjun knits his eyebrows together in confusion. What he was seeing wasn't the dance he had grown up knowing. He knew modern dance, not this. 

"Yeah"

"What is this kind of dance called?" 

"Wait, do you really not know what this kind of dancing is called"

"Uhhh... I never went out much" Yeonjun tried to play it off. Beomgyu thought his answer was weird but didn't say anything about it. 

"It's called hip hop. This is a spot where people in the area come and dance in private."

"So like an underground dance ring?" 

"Yeah, but it's not illegal, just private" 

"Why would you all want this private? the whole world would love this!" Beomgyu smiles at the prince.

"Yeah, but the whole world doesn't need to love this, just us who are here" 

Meanwhile, Park Jimin was in the crowed talking to some people when he caught sight of the chestmut haired bus boy. His eyes widened and he didn't even properly end his conversation when he lunged himself to the boy.

"CHOI BEOMGYU IS THIS ACTUALLY YOU?!" Jimin shoves against the younger boy and engulfed him in a hug. Yeonjun was confused, but stayed quiet. 

"Hi Jimin, yes its me" Beomgyu cheekily smiles. 

"Its about damn time you came to visit! some of us arent fortunate enough to live in the same building at you" He was referring to Hoseok and Jin, who lived in their hotel at the very top. 

"I'm here now aren't I?" Jimins face isnt amused, but then his gaze moves to Yeonjun.

"Ohhh who is this?" Jimin smirks at Beomgyu, 

"Oh my god" The bus boy blushes red.

"I'm Ye-" Yeonjun almost catches himself sllipping and bites his tongue. 

"You're?" Jimin asks and even Beomgyu stays silent because he wanted to know what he was going to answer with. His face slightly confused.

"Yeung... Yeung Daniel"

"He's a little shy" Beomgyu thinks that Yeonjun us acting weird because of the way Jimin was acting right now. He had a cheesy grin and kept wiggling his eyebrows at them. 

"Oh okaaaay, nice to meet you Yeung Daniel, i'm Jimin" Jimin wore baggy jeans, a white wife beater, and black running shoes. He was dressed plain but he he still stood out. Perhaps its just his aura. Yeonjun doesn't mean to be rude, but his attention drifts back to the dancers. 

"They're good, right?" Jimin starts conversation with Yeonjun. The three of them standing next to each other in a line while they faced the dancers. 

"Yes, what school did they learn from?" 

"School? they didn't go to school for that"

"Where does it come from then?"

"The heart I guess." The music speakers cut off and the dancers stop. People began leaving including the dancers so Yeonjun assumes it's over now. He was kind of sad

"HOBI!" Jimin calls out the the dancer that mesmerized Yeonjun with his dancing. Hoseok smiles and waved at Jimin, his face brightened even more when he saw Beomgyu there as well. 

"Hey!"

"Are we finally going to get ramen?" Jimin doesnt bother with hello.

"You're so impatient"

"I'vr been waiting 4 hours for freaking ramen"

"Beomgyu, do you and your friend want to get ramen with us?" Hoseok asks.

"His name is Daniel, and I don't mind, what about you Danny?" Yeonjun is momentarily stunned by the nickname that easily came out of Beomgyu's mouth. 

"Uh, n-no I don't mind"

...

"So Daniel, how did you manage to get our precious Beomgyu out of that daman resturant?" Jimin leans forewards towards Yeonjun who sat across from him on the booth. 

"Uhh I don't think I did anything" Yeonjun answers awkwardly with a laugh.

"I'm not always at the resturant" Beomgyu argues.

"Jimin don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Hobi suggests to his friend.

"The only thing i've had enough of is your judement"

"Oooookay i'm going to go take a smoke break" Hoseok gets up to leave.

"You're killing yourself with those!" Jimin yells in a slight slur. He was drunk.

"I'm going to use the bathroom" Beomgyu quickly gets up, leaving Jimin and Yeonjun alone. He smiles widely at the boy sitting across from him.

"Hey Daniel, have you ever drank before?" 

...

"Can I get a light?" Beomgyu asks Hobi. The elder raises a brow again.

"Aren't you too young too smoke?"

"Yeah, so what?" Hoseok shakes his head and reaches into his pocket for his lighter and tosses it at Beomgyu who catches it with ease. 

"So, who's the boy?" 

"Yeung Daniel apparently" 

"Woah, I thought he was pretty chill but judging from the tone of your voice just now, I was wrong" He says before taking a drag of his ciggarette. 

"No, he's really cool! he helps out at the resturant and is pretty fun"

"He's also cute" 

"Yeah, that too and- wait, fuck" Beomgyu realizes the trap he had walked into.

"Oh so you do like him?"

"Whats with all these questions? I just wanted to smoke" Beomgyu rolls his eyes from frustration. He's trying to get the ciggarette lit but the lighter is just sparking.

"Okay, okay- but seriously, how have you been?" 

...

"I don't think I should" Yeonjun slides the drink back to Jimin after smelling it. 

"You know, I was surprised to see Beomgyu hanging out with you"

"Why?"

"Because you're dressed in gucci from head to toe. That boy despises things like that" Yeonjun recalls the first time meeting Beomgyu. The bus boy was rude and had a bad attitude towards the prince even though he was just trying to help- of course the prince didn't make the situation any better after that, but it worked itself out. 

"Do you know why he doesn't like rich people?" Yeonjun asks.

"Because his brother"

"Can you be more specific?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to drink this whole bottle with me" Yeonjun shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay deal" Jimin pours Yeonjun a glass and slides it to him. He then does the same for himself and begins his side of the deal.

"Well, first off, his name is Taehyung, he was named after their granfather. He's really pretty, like the whole damn family is pretty but his brother is on another level. Well, he had dreams. Big ones, and when he wanted something he always got it. He worked his way up and somehow landed a spot as a worldwide model for Vogue, his stage name is even 'V' so that tells you how big of a deal he is" 

"That all sounds good, why would Beomgyu hate his brother for that?" 

"Because Taehyung had big dreams, but there still wasn't enough room for his family. It's been four years and he hasn't called, text, or even sent a postcard to his family. He's living in mansions while his family is over here suffering."

"That's horrible"

"Oh, yeah sure, but the way he left is the real cherry on top" Jimin is so pissed he chugs his drink and motions Yeonjun to do it as well. Two glasses later Yeonjun speaks again. 

"So how did he leave?"

"He left in the middle of the night with Yoongi. He had dreams of being a rockstar and Taehyung wanted to model. They're the fucking gay power couple of the centuary now" Jimin chugged the last of his drink "Bastard didn't even bother breaking up with me" 

...

"Daniel? are you dead? please dont be dead!" Beomgyu shakes the prince who was laying on the table. He wasn't asleep, he just couldn't keep his eyes open because everything spun too much. 

"Fucking hell jimin, how much did you give him?" Hoseok looks at Jimin like he's crazy.

"I have him TWO" Jimin holds up six fingers. Hoseok nods his head and turns back to Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu, my car is parked down by the bridge, you can take it since i'll be driving Jimin home tonight" 

"Are you sure? I can walk" Beomgyu was carrying Yeonjun on his back. 

"Just go"

...

Yeonjun wasn't heavy, but walking down a hill with him on his back was hard. 

"What was I thinking leaving him with Jimin?!" Beomgyu scolds himself.

"BMGYUU, MMM Can walk"

"You cant even open your eyes"

"I promise,,, look" Yeonjun tried to walk while still on Beomgyus back. The two lose balace and go rolling down the hill. It was a rough fall, and they collded a few times. When they finally stopped, the tops of thwir heads were facing each other and the moon was looking down on them. 

"I told you that you couldnt walk" 

"Ughhhh... I need water" Yeonjun tried opening his eyes but quickly shut them when he saw the moon spinning.

"Are you awake now?"

"Yeah.. I think I am"

"You're going to have a hangover tomorrow" 

"Why do people drink"

"I don't know, it makes you feel good i guess"

"It doesn't make me feel good, it just makes the world spin"

"Yeah, it'll do that to you" 

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Go for it"

"Ever since I met you, things have been better"

"Daniel-"

"No like seriously. I was so bored before i ran into you, but when i'm with you I feel like I can fake my death and canoe down the mississipi river!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I have so much I want to say, but the thing is, its not that easy. I wish I could tell you it all Beomgyu, I wish I could just say everything I wanted to say but can't, because it's never that easy you know? all I know is that you're here, and it's the only thing that makes sense right now. You, here with me makes sense."


	22. Chapter 22

When Yeonjun woke up, the sun was in his eyes. The blinds open and his body felt like he got hit by a truck. Despite laying on a comfy bed, he still felt uncomfortable.

The prince turned his head to the side. There was nobody with him. However, sounds could be heard from the kitchen.

Beomgyu was making coffee when Yeonjun walked in. He jumped startled at the sight of him; he wasn't yet used to having somebody else in the hotel room with him.

"you scared me" Beomgyu doesn't bother with goodmorning.

"water" Yeonjun croaks, grabbing his throat in exaggeration.

"There are water bottles in the fridge" so the prince hurries to the fridge. He downs the water bottle in seconds and Beomgyu isn't even stunned. He used to this, not with Yeonjun, but with him and his mom.

"I don't like drinking"

"Why did you even drink in the first place then?" The bus boy pours himself hot coffee in a mug. 

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to try it"

"Was it worth it?" Yeonjun thought for a moment. On one hand, he felt like shit, on the other, he learned something about Beomgyu. Something important.

"Yeah, it was"

"Yeung Daniel you sure are something else" Yeonjun is confused for a second but remembers his alias.

"Why are you up so early?" The clock on the microwave said it wasn't even 8 am yet.

"I have to go to work"

"I thought the restaurant wasn't open on the weekends"

"It's not, I have a second job now"

"Since when?"

"Since I got a call back last night"

"You're going to leave me?? What am I going to do while you're gone!" Beomgyu smirked at Yeonjuns little tantrum.

"I don't know, you can do whatever you want" Yeonjun has never heard that before. He finally realizes he's no longer trapped inside the prison walls. He no longer has to worry about getting home before Jae found him. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Then I want to walk you to your job"

"Walk!? You're crazy, that's too far. We're going to take the bus. Go shower, you smell like cheap beer"

...

Yeonjun stepped out of the shower, he wraps a towel around his waist and looks around for his clothes. Usually, a maid would come in and set his clothes for him to wear when he got out, but he forgot that there was no longer any maids to do that for him. He didn't think it was a big deal and stepped out of the bathroom to go get dressed.

The bathroom was next to the front door, and the same area as the bedroom. Beomgyu was sitting on the couch texting Huening Kai. 

He looks up and expects to see a fully dressed Yeonjun, but he practically screams and covers his eyes.

"Are you okay!?" Yeonjun rushes over to Beomgyu. He doesn't know what to think, but from the way the bus boy was acting- he seemed to be I severe pain.

"Put some clothes on!!!"

...

The walk to the bus stop was silent. Beomgyu was a blushing mess but hid it under his thick oversized green scarf. Yeonjun was oblivious to the awkwardness, he happily walked next to Beomgyu with a smile on his face and his hands deep in his pockets- he hummed a tune to himself.

'Why the heck is my heart beating so hard still!?' Beomgyu asked himself in his head. He snuck a glance at Yeonjun. Big mistake. In the second Beomgyu decided to look; the wind blew Yeonjuns hair out of his forehead, leaves danced around him beautifully and the sun shines from behind the clouds onto his skin, giving him a golden glow.

'OH NO HES HOT' The bus boy dug his face deeper under his scarf.

"Gyu, are you okay?" Yeonjun turns his head.

"YES!" He doesn't mean to yell. Yeonjuns face is stunned momentarily before he lets out a goofy smile that practically reached his ears.

"What's so funny?" Beomgyu glares.

"Nothing, you just make me smile" Yeonjun decides he should be honest with whatever he could.

"Daniel why would you say something like that" Beomgyu looks off to the side; they're nearing the bus stop now and each step closer his heart beats harder.

Riding a bus wasn't how Yeonjun expected it to be. It was very crowded and it smelled like sweat. Him and Beomgyu were in the back of the bus. Yeonjun up against the corner of the bus while Beomgyu was in front of him.

At first everything was fine, but then Yeonjun noticed a man getting too close to Beomgyu for his liking. The balding man was pressed up against Beomgyus side. The bus boy looked uncomfortable but honestly he was used to this; but Yeonjun wasn't.

"Hey switch me spots" he suddenly says to Beomgyu 

"What? Why?" He knits his brows in confusion. Yeonjun rolls his eyes and smacks his tongue in impatience. He grabs Beomgyus shoulders and forces the busboy back into the corner behind him, and away from the man.

...

"Well here we are"

"Another restaurant?" Yeonjun raises a brow at the sight of the diner.

"What's so bad about it?"

"I don't know, just thought you'd get sick of being around so much food"

"Doesn't matter as long as I make money. I heard the tips here are good"

"What do you even need money for? Are you trying to buy more supreme?" 

"Yeah haha" Beomgyu lies through his teeth "anyways, I'm gonna go now, I don't wanna be late on my first day"

"Call me when you get off"

"Okay, but why?"

"So I can come pick you up... is that okay?"

"Psh... do whatever you want"

"Will you call me?" Yeonjuns stare becomes intense, Beomgyu feels his knees becoming jelly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever,I gotta go now" Beomgyu starts to head inside but stops right before he enters and turns back to Yeonjun "you're going to come back right?" He asks

"Of course I will" Yeonjun can't help but think that it feels good to finally be able to tell Beomgyu the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

"This is where we come to eat breakfast sometimes- and by sometimes I mean like once last year. Right here is a water fountain, that's a candy shop, over there is where an old man broke into the wrong car while drunk, oh they also sell boba-" 

While Beomgyu was working, the prince decided to spend the time with Kai and Soobin; Kai offered to give them a tour of the area. Yeonjun was in awe the whole time. Before, he could never really stop and admire the area because he was always too anxious about being caught, but now he could see the place clearly. 

Kai's restaurant was located in the capital, but the area Beomgyu and him lived was deeper and more secluded in it's own smaller city. It was the city within the city. The streets were small, and each shop was connected in a strip. It seemed never-ending. Since the streets were so small, no cars could drive by, so everybody was either walking or on bikes. For the people who had multiple things, they used a wagon. 

It was the weekend, which meant that school was out and family and friends flooded the area. By the bench, a group of girls was laughing at something on their phones, while on the park bench nearby there was a woman dying her dog's hair pink, and everyone acted like it was totally normal. 

In the world he came from, this normality seemed pretty strange. 

"Where are the bakeries?" Soobin asks; bringing Yeonjun back to the tour. 

"If we keep walking down here we'll reach it" 

"Beomgyu and I ate there before" Yeonjun immediately recognizes the restaurant where he and Beomgyu ate ramen sandwiches, a precious memory that he doesn't even have to try to remember because it's all just so clear. 

"Oh really? he and I haven't been there since middle school, I'm going to have to fight him later"

"Why would you fight him for that?" Yeonjun frowned, instantly becoming defensive over his busboy. 

"It's a joke, he's joking" Soobin quickly chimes in, resolving the misconfusion "-err sorry about him, he's just socially awkward" 

Huening Kai shrugs his shoulders, really not caring if he made Yeonjun upset or not. 

"Oh here's the bakery" but it was the studio next door to the bakery that made Yeonjun stop. The studio was for dance, and the walls were wide and took up the entire walls. He could see inside, people dancing in front of a wide mirror wall. 

He recognized Hobi and Jimin.

"Do you guys want to go in here?" Yeonjun asks the pair.

"Do you know them?" Kai asks curiously.

"I met Jimin and Hoseok the other day"

"Oh, well you can go ahead, Soobin and I are going to eat first" Yeonjun nods and pushes the door entrance open.

Jimin is off to the side helping a boy with a dance move, meanwhile, Hobi is practicing said dance move in front of the mirror. He sees the reflection of Yeonjun entering and it takes him a second to realize who it was.

"Danny boy!" He turns around with a wide closed smile and stretches his arms out to welcome him to his studio.

"Hey, I was just passing by and happened to see you guys here" Yeonjun explains.

"Small world, hey while you're here wanna learn some moves?" Jimin becomes visibly more excited. 

"Really? is that okay?" The prince's eyes light up.

"Why else would we offer? you need to stretch first, Jungkook can you show him how to properly stretch" The new face nods his head and motions Yeonjun over to the side.

"Hey, my name's Jungkook" 

"I'm Daniel" 

"Just copy the positions I'm doing, I assume you know the proper ways to stretch?" 

"Yep"

"So how long have you been dancing?" 

"Uhh three years but I've never danced hip hop before"

"Really? you're so lucky you have really good teachers- uh but keep in mind that Hobi gets really serious about dancing, just don't let him hurt your feelings, you just have to endure it for practice, but anytime after that, he's a cuddly bear"

"Are you done? why are you talking?" Hoseok snaps at the two.

...

"5 6 7 8" Hoseok starts the count and the beat drops. Four bodies move in front of the mirror to the choreography. Yeonjun had been nervous before the song began but the second he began moving, adrenaline took over his body. He didn't worry about getting the moves right or staying on beat, he just danced. It was a feeling unlike any other. 

By the time the song ended, Yeonjun was drenched in his sweat. Breathing deeply to catch his breath, the adrenaline in his body still strong. 

"Danny boy you're a natural!" Hoseok patted the princes back. He was impressed that Yeonjun was able to learn the choreo this fast. His moves and techniques were still a little sloppy and needed to be cleaned up, but he looked better than any newbie he's ever taught.

"Come back whenever between 1-6, we'll be more than happy to give you more lessons" Jimin says while packing up his things. The offer got Yeonjun even more pumped. He was going to be able to do this again, it excited him.

"Woah, it's already 10? I didn't even notice" Jungkook says while checking the time on his phone. 

"10? OH SHIT I NEED TO GO PICK UP BEOMGYU!" Beomgyu's shift ended at 9, he was already a whole hour late. He gets his phone to try to call Beomgyu but he forgot that his phone died while playing Temple Run earlier. 

"Thank you so much for the lesson guys! I gotta go!" The prince bows respectfully and sprints off.

...

Beomgyu was pissed. He was pissed because Yeonjun was an hour and a half late. He was pissed because he wasn't even sure if he was coming back. He was pissed because he's called Yeonjun five times and it went immediately to voice mail. He's pissed because he's still waiting even though he doubts Yeonjuns return. Beomgyu stands up from the bench he was sitting on. His jaw clenched and his fists shaking, He was ready to go home and probably cry. 

Then he notices someone running towards him. He gets scared at first but then see's the dirty Gucci shoes. 

"BEOMGYU!" Yeonjun was running so fast that he ran harshly into Beomgyu. The two spun around off balance and held onto each other to prevent themselves from falling. Yeonjun holding onto Beomgyu's arms while Beomgyu is grabbing onto the prince's shoulders. 

"Why are you running?!"

"I'm sorry i'm late, I was dancing" Yeonjun is panting from sprinting all the way here.

"You smell like it" Beomgyu cringes at the stench of sweat. He no longer is angry, in fact, he wants to hear about Yeonjuns day "how was it?"

"It was awesome! I was with Kai and Soobin and then I ended up finding Hoseoks studio, he was with Jimin. and I met Jungkook, and we learned a whole dance and they said I can go back whenever- look at the dance!" Yeonjun lets go of Beomgyu and steps back. He starts moving his body and then turns a bit too fast from excitement and loses his balance. Beomgyu catches him from falling. 

"Stop you're going to fall!" He laughs at the prince, one hand on Yeonjuns shoulder and the other one on his chest to keep him balanced. 

"What's so bad about falling?-" The two make eye contact, and Yeonjun doesn't even have to look up to look at the stars because he sees them in Beomgyu's eyes "...yeah, falling. Falling through time, and space, and stars, and sky, and everything in between. Falling doesn't sound so bad."

"A-are you going to keep reciting book quotes" Beomgyu's heart is shaking at the beautiful words but is afraid to show the impact. 

"As long as you don't mind it" 

"Just never recite anything corny like Shakespeare" Beomgyu decided to lead the walk back to the room.

"Yikes, what did Shakesphere ever do to you?" Yeonjun asked as he fell into step next to Beomgyu. 

"Nothing, it just seems cliche"

"Is cliche such a bad thing?" 

"No, but we're not cliche, so let's not act it."

"You're right, we are just a couple of boys who met one night"

"Yep"

"And we just both ended up liking each other, not cliche at all"

"Exactly- wait" Beomgyu realized the trap he just fell into. There was no getting out of this one, the smirk on Yeonjuns face said so. 

"W-Well I mean in what wat did you mean per say- b-because its like oh like as a friend, or like-like, I mean I feel like we may know differently, like who even knows, you know? you know you have to be more careful with your words-" Yeonjun broke out in a laugh. The busboy realized he began to ramble. He was so embarassed he couldn't even speak or look at Yeonjun.

"I like-like you, in a way that I like kissing you and being mistaken as your boyfriend"

"...wow you're way too fucking blunt"

"Just telling the truth"

...

That night Yeonjun couldn't sleep. His thoughts were keeping him awake, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut the words up. 

The curtains weren't closed all the way, so that the moonlight lit up the room. The prince sits up and pulls his knees to his chest and looks over at the sleeping boy next to him. He's beautiful, in looks obviously, but there's a beauty that only a soulmate could see. He could see the beauty of Beomgyu's soul.

'Is it really okay to live next to you like this?... can I finally be happy with you? ... is that really okay? ' the prince looks at the moon in the corner of the window. He could see the reflection of Daniel. The person he wishes to be.

...

Beomgyu's eyes flutter open. He doesn't feel the warmth of Yeonjuns body next to him, so he figures that he's in the kitchen. He stretches as he gets up and walks lazily to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, which caused Beomgyu's alarms to rise. 

He hears the restroom door open, and he sighs in relief. Beomgyu goes back to the room and his eyes widen when they see Yeonjun.

"Hey, how does it look?" The prince ran a hand through his freshly blue-dyed.

"It looks... uh... really good" Beomgyu is blushing, which boosts Yeonjuns ego. 

"I watched a lot of youtube videos because I was scared I was going to burn my hair off" He smiles proudly.

"And what made you want to make this change?" Beomgyu asked

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it, so I did" The princes smiles widely.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm sooooo tired" Beomgyu throws himself onto the bed. He had just got out of the shower and was surprised he didn't fall asleep during it.

"You did good today, I'm proud of you"

"You didn't even see me work" Beomgyu says, he turns his head so that he was laying on his cheek, and turned away from Yeonjun.

"Doesn't matter, you're a hard worker no matter what" Yeonjun admires that about Beomgyu. Even if the boy is exhausted he will still work hard until the last second.

Beomgyu pretended to sleep, because he was too tired to even speak. 

He felt the warmth of Yeonjuns arm and leg wrap over him before he fell asleep.  
...

Beomgyu wakes up to the sound sound of his alarm. He throws his arm over, accidentally knocking his alarm onto the ground making the batteries fall out- but at least it was no longer ringing.

He hears movement in the kitchen and that's when he noticed the smell of smoke.

He shoots up from the bed and runs to the kitchen and sees Yeonjun standing over a pan with a spatula in his right hand. The stove was turned up all the way.

"W-What are you doing?" Beomgyu questioned as he stared at the pan that was emitting smoke.

"I wanted to make breakfast" he cocked his head to the plate on the side of the stove. Beomgyu approached the pure dark 'food'

"Ah... you made toast"

"They're supposed to be eggs..." Beomgyu lifts up one of the eggs. It was square and hard and was able to knock it against the counter without it breaking.

"Ah I see... Wait, what's today?"

"It is Monday" 

"PERFECT!"

"Huh?" 

"Every Monday I take Jii out to eat breakfast" Beomgyu bounces slightly from excitement. 

...

"DANIEL!" Jii jumps and wraps his arms and legs around the princes body like a sloth would with a tree.

"Hey Buddy!" 

"I missed you sososoososososo much! Look I lost a tooth" the child smiles wide to show missing canine tooth on his left side.

"Wow! Did the tooth fairy come?" 

"No I'm not giving him my tooth, it's MINE"

"What makes you think the tooth fairy is a boy?"

"Because aren't fairies gay?" Yeonjun chokes back on a laugh.

"WOW I still haven't got a hug" Beomgyu chimes in and begins to fake cry, causing the child to gasp. Jii jumped off of the prince and ran to Beomgyu; hugging his legs.

"Don't cry Gyu! I was just really excited to see Daniel I didn't mean to make you sad!" 

"I'll stop crying if you let me carry you to breakfast" Jii was a small boy but he hated being held. He liked having his freedom to jump and run at will. The child made a face but sighed in defeat.

"Okay" Beomgyu excitedly smiles and picked up the kid.

"So where are we going to eat?" Yeonjun rubs his starving belly.

"MCJOHNALDS!" Jii screams, making Beomgyu wince slightly.

Yeonjun had no idea what that was. It was a fast food restaurant but even then Yeonjun has never stepped foot inside one.

"Is that a ball pit???" The princes eyes shined when he saw all the bright colored balls and the yellow slide that slid into them.

"Yep" Beomgyu says while putting Jii down who was wiggling with excitement.

"Can we go in?" Yeonjuns wide shinning eyes turn to Beomgyu. The bus boy smiles at the princes expression.

"Aren't you too big for that?" He teases.

"You're never too big to have fun!" Jii chimes in. He crosses his tiny arms over his chest and huffs out, trying to look serious but ended up looking like a cute little cub.

"You're totally right Jii! You and Daniel can go play while I order the food- Daniel what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you want me to eat" He says before scooping Jii up from the ground and throwing the small boy over his shoulders. The princes stars running towards the play area, Jiis loud child full laugh sounding the area.

"Take off your shoes!" 

...

"One kids meal and two large cheeseburgers with all waters" Beomgyu orders, making sure to get them water so they would be hydrated because he's only ever seen Yeonjun drink soda.

"That will be 18.72"

"Here you go" He hands over the money.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The cashier suddenly asks him. Beomgyu turns around and sees Yeonjun and Jii sliding down the slide, the prince on his belly and Jii was sitting on his back. The fell into the ball bit sending balls flying all over the place.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Ahhh so he is! SO CUTE! Please marry each other" She shoves the change in Beomgyus hands and shoos him away. He's too busy trying to control his blush to correct the girl.

It gets him wondering if other people thought that him and Yeonjun were a couple. The thought didn't disgust him, in fact he liked the idea. 

He realized what he was thinking and shook his head to try to get his sense back, but his blush remained.

"Hi Beomgyu!" Jii waved from inside the ball pit. Beomgyu looks around and doesn't see Yeonjun.

"Where's Daniel?" As if on cue, the prince jumps out from the ball and pulls Beomgyu in.

"Daniel!" The bus boy threw plastic balls at the prince, they bounced off his head and face, but he just laughed it off.

"Hahahahaha! It was Jii's idea attack him not me!"

"Traitor! you weren't supposed to tattle!" Jii jumps on the princes back and covers his eyes. Yeonjun moves around blindly while Beomgyu continues throwing balls at him.

"ACK NO FAIR!" Yeonjun throws himself into the ball pit, causing Jii to let go. 

...

"Does it look bad?" Yeonjun asks Beomgyu. He was referring to the black eye he accidentally got in the ball pit.

"Actually not really, does it hurt though? I'm so sorry" it was Beomgyus fault, he was trying to shove Yeonjun off him and accidentally elbowed the boy in the eye.

"Don't be, Ive always wanted to look tough"

"Yeah just don't tell anyone you got it while playing in a ball pit" Breakfast was over and the pair was now walking back to the orphanage to take Jii back. The child was fast asleep in Yeonjuns arms. He was tired from all the playing.

'Jae would freak if he saw me like this' Yeonjun mentally laughs, but then he felt his heart weigh down a little. He shook the feeling off and looked down at the boy in his arms. 

"He has long eye lashes" Beomgyu says while staring at the young boy fondly. Yeonjun didn't even notice it until Beomgyu pointed it out.

"It hard to tell under that bowl cut"

"The orphanage is shit at taking care of the kids. I usually give Jii his hair cuts"

"How did you meet him?"

"I was walking by one day and he asked me to play with him, I've been going back for him ever since" 

"He's special to you?"

"Yes"

"Then he's special to me too" Yeonjun tightens his hold on the sleeping boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Beomgyu is sitting at the front counter in the restaurant after closing hours. 

Yeonjun was currently in the back while the busboy went through bills and was figuring out his expenses. 

Despite two jobs he still was in debt. He could afford the rent, but then he wouldn't have enough for food cost and other necessities, plus Huening Kai had a school field trip to America next month that was expensive. The younger boy insisted he didn't have to go but Beomgyu knew how much Kai wanted to go to America so he would make it happen some how. At least he hoped.

The boy sighs deeply and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. He feels himself sinking into a horrible feeling- like he's being swallowed whole.

Rent is due at the end of the week, and Kais field trip money the day after, plus stock still needed to be bought. 

The busboy debated on asking his dad for help, but that option was quickly shut down. His parents was barley making it on their own, it would be selfish asking them for help.

Moments like these, Beomgyu loathed his brother entirely. How is it fair that Taehyung is partying on yachts and vacationing in Dubai meanwhile Beomgyu was figuring out how to prevent him losing everything?

Meanwhile, Yeonjun is sneaking up behind the busboy. When he gets close enough he covers Beomgyus eyes with his hands.

"Daniel What are you doing?" Beomgyu asks, feeling slightly better.

"I'm not Daniel" Yeonjun says in a deep voice.

"Oh really? Then who are you?" The prince bites his lip before speaking again.

"Yeonjun" He says 

"Stop playing around" Beomgyu says as he removes the princes hands away from his eyes. He tilts his head back to look up at Yeonjun who was staring back at him.

Their eyes lock, and Yeonjun feels like he could die right then and there and be happy.

He leans down and kisses the busboy's lips. 

Beomgyu then bit Yeonjuns lip hard- hard enough to make him gasp and pull away.

"What was that for!?" Yeonjun touches his throbbing bottom lip.

"Hahahahaha I don't know I just felt like biting you"

"Come here"

"Why?"

"So I can bite you"

"No way!"

"What!? It's only fair!"

"There is not fairness in Parliament"

"Just let me bite you!" Yeonjun tried to grab Beomgyu but the boy skillfully dodges the grasp and takes out running. 

The prince chases the boy around the restaurant, and he would never admit that he was slowing his pace because he was enjoying this way too much.

Somehow, Beomgyu got Yeonjun outside the back door. He shut the door and held back his laughs as Yeonjun knocked on the door.

"Gyuuuu open it I'm sorry! Gyuuu" The whines suddenly went silent. Beomgyu waited a few seconds before opening the door again. The busboy looked out into the alley and found it empty.

"Gotcha!" Yeonjun grabs Beomgyu from behind, holding him in a back hug.

"What!? How did you get inside!?" 

"The front door" Yeonjun says cheekily. He continues hugging his busboy, and even goes as far and resting his chin on Beomgyus shoulder.

"I thought I locked the front door"

"I have a key, remember?"

"EW PDA" Huening Kai suddenly bursts into the kitchen, Soobin following behind. Yeonjun smacks his tongue and lets go of his boy and turns to his friends.

"You guys ruined it"

"Ruined what exactly?" Soobin raises a brow. Yeonjun is silent for a second and just stares at his friend which weirds out everybody.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Soobin asks.

"No, more like you don't have something on your face- where are your glasses?" Yeonjun asks his friend.

"He actually has 20/20 vision but wore glasses because- why did you wear glasses?" Huening Kai asks Soobin.

"Uh I don't know... I guess I just hid behind them"

"Well no more hiding from now on!" Huening Kai points a threatening finger at Soobin- Well he tries to look like a threat but ends up looking adorable. It made Yeonjun crack a laugh.

"Beomgyu HES laughing at me!"

"T-that's not c-cool Daniel" Beomgyu tries his hardest to not laugh but fails to no avail. Huening Kai doesn't feel like arguing so he changes the topic.

"Anyways, Soobin and I are going to go to the movies, do yo guys want to come?" 

"If Daniel wants" The busboy answer. 

Yeonjun knew how tired Beomgyu was and how he needed to know.

"Maybe next time yeah?" 

...

"So then Soobin CHUGGED a bottle of hot sauce and he said he was fine but his face was red and he was crying"

"I was not crying!" Soobin defends

"Babe. Yes you were" the four boys were walking out of the restaurant now, about to part ways when Yeonjun realizes he forgot his phone on the counter.

"I need to get my phone, I'll be right back!" He runs inside and quickly finds his phone. He's about to head back out when the papers on the counter catches his attention.

He finds it all. The late payments, the payments that were due, all of it.


	26. Chapter 26

Somewhere deep inside the city, inside some local record store under ceiling light with faulty lighting, a runaway prince stared at the back of a curly-haired busboy, Yeonjun finds himself reaching out to Beomgyu but quickly retracts his hand when Beomgyu turns around.

"No way! they have Slaughter Beach Dog!"

"Never heard of them," Yeonjun says honestly.

"You shall on our walk" The curly-haired boy starts walking and Yeonjun follows instinctively, his hands dug deep inside the pockets of his sweats. 

The busboy runs his fingertips softly on top of the records as he passes by. Dust inevitably transferring onto him but he didn't care.

"It's only going to get colder, you should wear something heavier than a hoodie," Beomgyu says to the prince as he begins to head out of the store.

"I already told you that I just have to hold you close to me to be warm" The prince smiles.

"Yeah but I won't always be able to be by your side," He says realistically. Beomgyu and Yeonjun make it outside, the cold air hitting their faces, and Yeonjun shakes without warning. 

"What? you cant?!" Yeonjun acts shocked by gasping dramatically and clutching your heart "This is the worst thing i've heard since ever" to add to his tantrum, he crosses his arms over his chest and sticks his nose up in the air. The next thing Yeonjun felt was something warm and soft wrapping around his neck lightly. Beomgyu had taken off his scarf and put it around Yeonjun.

"What did you give me this for?"

"So you could be warm, now listen to this!" Beomgyu sticks an earbud inside Yeonjuns ear and the other one goes in his own ear. Before the prince could say anything else a song begins playing. The soft voice and upbeat tone caught Yeonjuns interest

"Everything new is a little bit bad, and everything old turns you offf! I cant take these locals Annie when all they do is scoff at usssss" Beomgyu sings loud enough for just Yeonjun to hear, although he wasn't singing for the prince to hear, he just sang because he loved the song. It was the first time Yeonjun had heard the busboy sing, and all it took was one listen to know that it was his favorite sound in the world. 

That Tuesday morning, while walking to get breakfast, the prince realizes he's never been this happy in his life before.

...

The camera points at Beomgyu who was sipping on his pink drink. He's staring out the window in one picture, the next is him noticing the camera, and the last is him shyly covering his face.

"Ackk no I look horrible right now, delete them!"

"Nope"

"Whatever, i'll delete them myself when I get the chance" 

"Goodluck" Yeonjun smiles. His smile falls when Beomgyu looks out the window again. He looked tired and even a little worried. The prince had been trying to bring up that he found out Beomgyu's financial situation, but he finds it hard to find a good time. 

"You know you can talk to me about anything"

"I know" Beomgyu smiles brightly.

"Anything" Yeonjun tries again in hopes that the busboy would come clean, but he should have known better. Beomgyu keeps his bright smile and nods.

"Okay"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm scared of frogs"

"Frogs?" 

"Yes- like, why are they green? You know what else is green? Aliens." The prince holds back a laugh, but shows a smile.

"You're scared of frogs because you think they are aliens?"

"Yes. And also because they are green"

"Stupid" 

"You're stupid!" 

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Daniel I will fight you"

"Come at me bro" Beomgyu scoops a spoon of mashed potatoes from his plate and flicks it towards Yeonjun, but thanks to his training he has fast instincts and moves his head out of the way just in time, unfortunately it hit the bald head of a man sitting behind him.

That's how they got kicked out and banned from the restaurant.

...

It was slow today at the restaurant, which gave Beomgyu anxiety, and now Yeonjun. 

The prince began noticing how off Beomgyu was acting. He kept biting his lip and he stared hopeful at the door. Yeonjun notice he was even beginning to dig his nails into the palm of his hands.

"You're going to hurt yourself" Yeonjun opens Beomgyus palms to stop him from hurting himself. The chestnut haired boy came back into reality and stood up straight.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"I haven't even told you what it was"

"I'd do anything for you" the busboys heart palpitates. He pulls his hands away from Yeonjuns grasp and grabs the plastic bag that contained a to go box of food.

"Please take this to my dad, I usually go myself but I can't leave the restaurant right now" in reality Beomgyu had to make some calls to try to negotiate with the landlord about giving him more time for rent, and he didn't want Yeonjun to over hear.

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, that's all. You're going to dance after?"

"Yeah Hoseok and Jungkook want me to learn a dance with them"

"Okay then I'll see you at the hotel" Beomgyu hands the bag over with a smile that reached his ears. The prince takes the bag and kisses his boy on the cheek.

"I'll see you then"

...

Yeonjun knocks on the front door a total of three times, each with at least a moment pause in between. He wonders if he should come back later but then the door opens.

A lady stands in the doorway. Her chestnut hair was a tangled mess and she wore a t shirt four times her size and baggy sweat pants. Despite her baggy clothes Yeonjun could tell how skinny she was.

'This must be his mom' Yeonjun realizes. It makes sense too, because despite her looking a mess, he could tell she was pretty. Even with her dark circles and tired face, she had beauty in her. 

"What?" She asks.

"Is Mr here?" Yeonjun asks.

"No-" her eyes travel to the plastic bag he's holding "-is that from Beomgyu?"

"Yes"

"I'll take it" she reaches out for the bag and Yeonjun hands it over. He notices her bloody fingers and bleeding palms.

"Miss you're bleeding"

"What's it to you?" She becomes hostile.

"Let me help you" she's taken aback, and although she doesn't want the help, she doesn't put up a fight. She was sober and had a headache that was the equivalent of a three day binge drink.

So, the prince finds bandages and rubbing alcohol. He wraps her small fragile hands, which are shaking the whole time. 

"You're very pretty"

"..."

"Can I put your hair up?"

"...I don't care" he moves around her and pulls her hair up high.

"Do you have a hair tie?" She has one around her wrist and gives it to her.

Now that her hair is out of her face he could see the resemblance. Beomgyu has gotten his lips and hair from his mom, but not his nose. Hers pointed up, and he also missed out on her freckles- which covered her face like the stars did on a dark cloudless night.

"Do you want to eat?" Yeonjun asks.

"No, that boy knows I don't eat. He only brings food his dad."

"Well then would you like some water?" She doesn't reply but Yeonjun still goes to the kitchen to her a glass of water. 

He sets in on the coffee table in front of her. She looks at the glass and looks away.

"Are you a friend of his?" She asks Yeonjun.

"Beomgyu? Yes we're really good friends"

"...and how is he?"

"He's..." he hesitates "... he's fine."

"How old are you?"

"17" she smacks her tongue.

"You're not old enough to buy alcohol then?"

"No I'm not.." Yeonjun sees the empty wine and liquor bottles around the floor- and he even notices them in the kitchen when he was getting the water. "...I don't think you need to be drinking."

"What do you fucking know?" She snaps, making Yeonjun wince.

"Huh?"

"So you think I'm a shit mother too? Huh? You think that I'm a fucking failure just like my sons do? You don't fucking know me! You don't know anything! None of you fucking do!" Her voice is trembling and her eyes pooled with tears, and pain. Her shoulders are the first to fall, and then she hunches over in her seat, covers her face, and sobs.

Yeonjun isn't sure what else he should do, so he rubs her back in attempt to comfort her however possible.

She cries for a while until she suddenly stops. She stays with her head in her hands, and the prince feels like he shouldn't leave her.

"Who are you?" Beomgyus dad returns. He's an old man who looks tired.

"I'm Daniel sir, it's nice to meet you" He would have shook his hand but Beomgyus dad was holding bags in each hand.

"Oh Daniel! You're Beomgyus friend?" 

"Yes has he talked about me?"

"He has.. you're more muscular than I thought you'd be"

"Uh... thank you sir" 

"I'm sure you have better things to do besides hang around old geezers like us, I'll walk you out" Yeonjun looks at Beomgyus mom one more time and nods his head up and downs.

...

"Let me see" Hoseok asked Yeonjun who lifts up his right leg sweat pants to reveal his knee that was red.

"Damn that's gonna leave an awesome bruise!" Jungkook let's out a laugh and claps his hands with amusement.

"Yeah he's right, there's nothing you can do to stop it" Hoseok says.

The three were practicing a dance together, and there is a part that requires Yeonjun to spin and he got too excited and spun a bit to fast, and he lost balance and fell.

"Just work on controlling your speed, your good at spins but lack control" Yeonjun nods his head, he feels bummed that he kept messing up his spins, and it bums him even more that it's in front of Hoseok. For whatever reason he really wants approval from him.

"I'll work harder" Yeonjun says after pulling down the face mask from his face.

"If you do that then I'm worried you'll combust"

In the span of a short month, Yeonjun had improved tremendously in his dance skills- in fact a lot had changed. He had become used to starting and ending his day next to Beomgyu. He's gotten closer to Jungkook and Hoseok, and whenever he has free time he bikes through the city and talks to the locals- plenty of older women love his company, and even the old men like his company. He befriended a 78 year old man named John who taught him how to change a car tire and the oil. Yeonjun pops in whenever he can to get updates on the car that John is trying to fix.

Then of course there were the smaller things. Going to visit Jii whenever possible, hanging out with Soobin, Kai and Beomgyu at whatever place they decide to go to that night, and Yeonjuns personal favorite; laying in bed next to Beomgyu and talking to him.

He loves his life. He loves everything about it. Whenever he introduces himself now he doesn't even hesitate to tell his name is Daniel. He loves being Daniel. 

Reality hits when Jin and Jimin walk into the dance studio.


	27. Chapter 27

Yeonjun is quick to react and lifts his mask back up over his face, covering everything but his eyes and hair. Luckily Jin hadn't seen him due to Jimin talking to him about something. 

The prince's heart picks up speed, and not in a good way. He had been too careless, and it all caught up to him. Of course, it was inevitable that Jin would come to the studio- after all, it's owned by his husband, but for some reason, Yeonjun thought that he would come in the early mornings, not close to midnight. 

"Why the fuck are you two together?" Jungkook stands up. He and Hobi making their way to meet Jin and Jimin halfway. Yeonjun followed but was slow about it. 

"Since you're stealing my husband from me, I figured I might as well steal Jimin from you," Jin says as Hoseok goes to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Yah Jin quit teasing him, if he gets any redder I feel like he'll burst" Jimin playfully boops Jungkooks' nose. The younger boy looks away with a blushed face. 

Then, Jin looks at Yeonjun. 

"Who's this?" He thinks the eyes look familiar but he doesn't know anyone with blue hair.

"This is Daniel" Hoseok introduces.

"Ah!" Jin's face lights up "The infamous Daniel, it's so nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Everyone except me has met you, I was starting to think that you weren't even real"

"It's nice to meet you" Yeonjun makes his voice deeper. 

"What's wrong with your voice?" Jimin asks

"I-I think I'm coming down with a cough" He dramatically coughs to prove a point.

"I was studying to be a doctor, take off your mask and let me get a look at your tonsils. I heard strep has been going around." Hoseok suggests. At this, Yeonjun's eyes widen and he begins to panic. Right now Jin hadn't noticed him due to his dyed blue hair and the mask, but if he took off the mask it was over. It all was over. 

"U-Uh thats fine! I should actually get going, I don't want to have Beomgyu waiting for me too late. It was nice to meet you!" Yeonjun quickly bows and runs out of the studio, leaving Jungkook, Hoseok, Jin, and Jimin puzzled. 

"That was... strange" Jin says.

"He's dating Beomgyu, do you expect him to be anything else?" Jungkook laughs it off. 

But Jimin agrees that it was strange... too strange.

...

On the way back to the room, Yeonjun is shaking from almost being caught. He thinks maybe it's time to come clean- maybe not to everyone, but at least Beomgyu. All these lies are bounds to come out sooner or later, he was stupid to think he could just live the rest of his laugh as Daniel. He wasn't Daniel, he was Yeonjun. No matter how much he wishes he wasn't, it was his reality. 

When Yeonjun gets back, he can hear Beomgyu in the kitchen. The prince takes off his mask- he hadn't removed it since he left the studio out of paranoia of being caught. 

"Gyu?" He calls out. Seconds later Beomgyu comes out of the kitchen, he has a glass of wine in one hand and an empty bottle in the other.

"Daniel!" Beomgyu throws the bottle off to the side and chugs his glass of wine all while he walks over to the prince.

"Hey-oof" Beomgyu jumps ontop of Yeonjun, and the prince luckily acted fast and grabbed him- not letting him fall. Although he did lose balance and stumbled back, luckily the door stopped them from falling. 

Beomgyus legs were wrapped around Yeonjuns waist, the two staring at each other. 

"You're drunk," Yeonjun says.

"And you're handsommmmeee" 

"Scratch that, you're totally wasted" Yeonjun smiles. In the month of living with Beomgyu, he's met some levels of Beomgyu drunk.

Tipsy Beomgyu who spills everything. Halfway drunk Beomgyu who insists everyone drink with him. Drunk Beomgyu picks a fight for no reason, and wasted Beomgyu who says whatever is on his mind. The prince moves and sets Beomgyu down on the bed. The busboy is unhappy about this and pouts. 

"Where'd you get wine from?" Yeonjun asks while sitting next to Gyu on the bed. 

"Huening Kai stole it for me" The busboy laughs.

"Of course he did" Yeonjun notices that Beomgyu still has his shoes on so he goes to take off his shoes. Meanwhile, Beomgyu throws himself back onto the bed, enjoying how soft the blankets feel. 

"Beomgyu, there's something I want to tell you" At this Beomgyu sits up and looks at Yeonjun, waiting for him to speak. The prince chokes on his words.

He's ready to come clean about everything, about who he really is, and all the lies he's told. He wants to come clean about it all, but there were so many lies, he didn't know where to even begin. 

'I'll tell him when he's sober' The prince convinces himself it's the right thing to do, but if he couldn't tell the truth to Beomgyu when he's intoxicated, then how could he when he was sober?

"I know Beomgyu"

"Know about what?"

"The debt your in, I found the bills and late notices" The busboy's face softens, and he looks down at his legs. 

"Lets make cookies!" Yeonjun pulls back with knit brows.

"Huh?"

"I've never made some before! let's make cookies!" Beomgyu grabs hold of the prince's hand and leads them to the kitchen. If it weren't for Yoenjun then Beomgyu would have tripped and hit his head on a million different things. 

"Isn't it weird that I never made cookies before? I mean I work at a damn restaurant'-"

"You're trying to change the subject but I won't let you"

"Huening Kai is really good at that baking stuff though, he always makes the cookies while I just sit on the couch and sleep-" Once in the kitchen beomgyu was pulling all cabinets and drawers open drunkenly, on one of the drawers he pulled too hard and sent silverware spilling onto the floor. He drops to the floor and starts gathering the silverware in his hands. The prince smacks his tongue, his patience wearing thin. He walks over to the busboy and picks him up off the ground "-but i've never even helped him bake, i feel like a bad friend- I mean I would lick the spoon you know?-"

"Beomgyu why didn't you tell me about these problems?" Yeonjun asks as he lifts Beomgyu up from the floor.

"Just fucking drop it, Daniel!" He jerks away from Yeonjuns grasp. He's still drunk and almost loses balance but manages to balance himself by dropping all the silverware back onto the ground and leans against the fridge.

"I shouldn't have brought this up when you're drunk, but it's out of the bag now, I just want to help you-"

"I know you see me as this Cinderfella type of guy, but I'm not, i'm not a fucking damsel in distress, I'm still a boy and I have ego and pride, and if you respected me enough you would let me take care of this on my own!"

"Ego? pride? Beomgyu what are you talking about?"

"I don't know OKAY!" Beomgyu finally bursts. He makes his voice louder to try to distract the fact that his eyes are pooling with tears "I'm drunk, and stressed, and fucking angry like I should be worrying about exams and what college to apply for, but instead, I'm stuck working two jobs to run a shitty restaurant because Yoongi and my brother were fucking selfish!"

"why do you do it then?" Yeonjun asks softly. The question caused Beomgyu to lower his voice, his stance going from aggressive to defeated. 

"Because somebody has to, and it has to be me."

"it could be us together" Beomgyu laughs dryly.

"Together? Daniel, I wake up every day wondering if you've left again. Don't give me false hope" 

"Let's get to bed, yeah? we can tell each other about our day"

"Yeah..." Beomgyu nods his head, a feeling of relief passing through him "...let's do that"

...

With the only light being the moon, it shined through the window, illuminating the bed of the room, and nothing else. Yeonjun and Beomgyu laid together in the moonlight with the after-mentioned head laying on Yeonjuns shoulder. The prince ran his fingers through Beomgyu chestnut curls.

"So then Soobin watched Youtube for life 4 hours to teach him how to drive and eventually we just ubered" 

"I'm telling you that this is why you should start biking" 

"No way, i'd look like a freak"

"You'd look cute" 

"Why do you flirt with me like I'm a cute twink, our height biceps are literally the same size"

"Mmmm you sure about the last one?"

"What are you trying to say" Beomgyu sits up and glares down at Yeonjun.

"All I'm saying is that our biceps are not the same size"

"Yes, they are! let's compare right now"

"Right now?"

"Yes, RIGHT now!" Yeonjun smiles knowingly and sits up. He lifts up his sleeves, unlike Beomgyu who wasn't even wearing a shirt. The two lifts their arms up and flex.

Which Beomgyu had definition and was by no means scrawny, he also wasn't as muscular as Yeonjun. He smacks his tongue and throws himself under the covers and lays facing the window, and away from Yeonjun. The prince lets out an amused laugh before he looks at Beomgyu. His chestnut hair poked from out of the covers and it was enough to get Yeonjun's heart racing. 

"Oh uh.. I also wanted to tell you that I met your mom today" Yeonjun says. Beomgyu is silent for a few seconds before saying anything back.

"Oh... how was it?" 

"She was nice"

"Nice?" Beomgyu laughs "Thats a first" 

"Well she wasn't exactly the most hospitable, but she also didn't tell me to go die"

"She's an alcoholic" 

"Yeah.. I figured" 

"My grandpa was one too, and so was his grandmother. Drunks run in the family in case you couldn't tell" Beomgyu is eyeing the empty bottles of wine that were placed in the corner of the room. 

"What's her name?"

"...her name is May"

"That's beautiful, it suits her"

"Why are you being so nice about this? I know you meeting her was less than pleasant. She's a total mess, she fucking hits whenever she gets the chance, she was drunk through most of my childhood, she even fucking ran my brother off, she's not fucking beautiful" 

"I'm sorry" Beomgyu sighs regretfully.

"No... i'm the one who should be apologizing. It's not fair for me to be lashing out on you because of my family problems."

"You're just drunk, it's okay"

"I know better than anyone that that's not an excuse"

...

"Hello?" Soobin answers the call. Kai and Soobin work two days a week instead of Beomgy and Yeonjun. 

"What are you doing right now?" Soobin looks around the empty restaurant. He can hear Kai in the kitchen messing with some stuff. They had closed hours ago but Kai said he wanted to clean extra good so that Beomgyu wouldn't have to work so much on his shift tomorrow.

"Nothing, why?" Yeonjun sighs and rubs his eyes tiredly. He waited until he was sure Beomgyu was asleep to leave the hotel room.

"I just... I really need a friend to talk to"

"Okay, I'm at the restaurant, come on over, i'll meet you in the alley" 

Yeonjun kept it together, but once he was standing in front of Soobin he felt himself breaking. Soobin smiles at him and it was all it took for Yeonjun to break into tears. Soobin rubs Yeonjuns back to comfort him.

"Hey, what's wrong? whats going on?"

"I'm the worst person in the world!" Yeonjun cries even harder.

"What? no you're not!"

"Yes, I am! I've lied so much, I've hurt so many people because I'm selfish, I'm a horrible person!" Yeonjun thinks he's a fool for thinking he could easily live a life that wasn't him. He wasn't Daniel, he wasn't meant to be because if that were the case, things wouldn't be this complicated.

"Okay, first you need to calm down, then we can talk this out"

...

The two went on top of the roof. The glowing lights of the city were peaceful to Yeonjun. The prince and Soobin sit next to each other while staring down at the world.

"You come up here too?" Yeonjun finally speaks.

"Yeah, Kai says him and Beomgyu come up here a lot" 

"So we're copying them now?" Yeonjun says playfully.

"I don't have a problem with it, what about you?" 

"No.. in fact, I feel more human when i'm up here than anywhere else. Like there is no Daniel and no Prince Yeonjun. There is only me." Soobin smiles down at the lights as he heard the prince's words.

"So rant to me"

"Is it okay?"

"Duh"

"So I was sitting there watching Gyu sleep- I know okay, it sounds creepier than it actually was- but he told me earlier that he's waiting for me to leave him, and I don't want to leave him, but then Jin came into the dance studio and I can't help but think how fucking unlucky I am, because of all the people in the city, Jin had to be close to Beomgyu. Then, I find out Beomgyu is having money trouble and he's on the verge of losing everything, all while I'm self-loathing about having to hide my fucking name, and then from there, my mind just kind of took off- and WOW I am a piece of shit"

"No, you're not-"

"Yes, I am! I fucking ran away and left the country hanging because I didn't want to take responsibility, and I didn't even say bye to Jae, he fucking taught me how to walk and I didn't even leave a note- I'm a selfish coward, I even made you leave your life because I was too scared of going through this alone-"

"Yeonjun you need to breathe and listen to me. You didn't make me to anything, I came because I wanted, and I don't regret it. You're not a horrible person, you should never feel like a horrible person for choosing happiness."

"Then why do we both know it was the wrong choice" Soobin tries to speak but he's not sure how to respond to that. He rubs his face and looks down at his hands before looking up again.

"Kai's parents originally owned this place, but they left him and his brother one night, they don't even know why they just decided they didn't want to be with them anymore. Then, of course, his asshole brother left too, but he still has hope he's going to come back as he promised. He tried to run the place on his own- it's all he has left of his family because although he should; he still loves them. Anyways, he ended up missing a lot of schools and just doing shit on his work. Beomgyu figured out what was happening and they decided to run the place together. He has so much guilt and feels like he burdened Gyu with all this. It's tearing him apart. I want to help too. We have to help them, it's the least we can do after all they've done for us"

Yeonjun decides to stop being guilty, because he could blame, ration, and cry all he wants, but it won't change anything. He can't change the past, and he's already in way too deep, sp he figures there should be no more boundaries. No more fear. He needs to starting thinking like Huck- acting like him, and he knew exactly what Huck would do.

"You want to help them?" Yeonjun asks Soobin.

"Yes"

"I have an idea.. but it's really crazy"

"How crazy?"

"...Like we're going back to my castle to rob it"


	28. Chapter 28

"What are you talking about?" Soobin knit his eyebrows together.

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"It sounds insane! what if they catch us?"

"What if they dont," They young prince remarked quietly. Soobin is listening, ears all open as Yeonjun continued, " Beomgyu and Kai won't be so guilty anymore. Gyu will finally be able to breathe and maybe Huening Kai will be able to fucking sleep! because of other people's selfish choices they suffered. It's time for that to stop." 

"You do realize what this means? if we get caught who knows what they'll do"

"We won't get caught"

"But if we do-"

"We won't," Yeonjun remarked. 

He knew he couldn't get caught. He's come too far to lose everything- to lose Beomgyu. He knows that his leaving was a selfish and wrong decision, but he didn't care. There were many Kings before him, and there will be many more after, it was no big deal, but, there will only ever be one Yeonjun. 

"Are we actually going to do this?" 

"Yeah... we are"

"Tonight?"

"No obviously not, this needs to be planned and orchestrated."

"Good, because Huening Kai wanted to watch movies tonight" 

"What's up with you two? are you dating?" Soobin fidgets with his fingers before answering. 

"We kiss, and hold hands, and are always together, but we're not dating"

"Why not?" 

"Well, thats just us. Friends, lovers, we don't care about the labels, we just want to be together, it's enough for us. What about you and Gyu?" Yeonjun looks down at the city lights.

"Everyone thinks I'm his boyfriend. I like that, it makes me proud when I hear it- even though we're not official."

"Why don't you ask him out?" 

"Because i'm scared"

"Of what?"

Yeonjun swallows hard before answering "There's a lot of reasons. For one, I'm terrified that everything is going to fall apart, what if things between him and I won't work out, or I'm going to get sent back to the royal life... plus, he doesn't even know my name."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"I want to, I really do. There will be times when it's almost about to come out, but then he smiles, or blinks- or just fucking breathes and I freeze up, because what am I supposed to say? Oh hey, Beomgyu! by the way, my name is actually Yeonjun and everything you know about me is a lie!.." He opens his hands flat and stares at his palms "...He likes Daniel, not Yeonjun."

"What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"

"You're bringing Shakespeare into this?"

"Yes, I am! stop being so hard on yourself dude! you left to be happy, so be happy"

...

When Beomgyu woke up, he had a body hangover. He laid in bed for a few minutes staring at the white ceiling. The loud buzzing of the refrigerator could be heard from the other room. He was cold- probably because the window is still cracked open from the night before. Despite this, he doesn't make an effort to cover himself with the blankets tangled around his legs. He was drunk last night but still remembered everything. He cringed at how dramatic and rude he was.

'I need to apologize to him' he decides. Beomgyu sits up and see's the spot next to him is empty, in fact, it didn't even look like anyone had laid there last night. 

'must be in the kitchen' he thought, so after he brushed his teeth and washed his face he went into the kitchen. It was empty. Beomgyu pulls out his phone and tries calling Yeonjun but it goes straight to voicemail, and when he sent a message, it said that his messages couldn't be sent.An uneasy feeling began to settle in his chest. 

'Maybe he's dancing... yeah that must be it!' He phones Hoseok, it takes three rings for him to answer. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Hobi! is Daniel there by any chance?" Beomgyu asks, hopeful. His left-hand fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Daniel? no he's not, he left last night, something about having a train to catch or something" Hoseok was distracted and wanting to get back to his dance, he got Yeonjun and Jungkook confused. Jungkook said he had a train to catch shortly after Yeonjun left. 

"Oh okay... thank you" His nails dig deeper

"Yup! bye!" The line goes dead, and Beomgyu is left with his thoughts.

'I must have freaked him out.. he left me again, he realized I was a mess and he left because he didn't want to put up with it- I don't blame him, who would want me?' Beomgyu is pacing back in forth in the room, trying to even his breathes. He catches sight of his reflection. His stomach churned and seeing himself disgusted him. 

He grabbed the wine bottles in the corner of the room and found all of them empty. He then tried the kitchen. He went through the cabinets and fridge like a burglar ransacking a home; trying to find any kind of alcohol. His hands were shaking and breathing became harder. 

'he's a fucking liar, he said he wouldn't leave me, but he left again! why am I surprised? I knew he would leave me again. This is why I can't fucking let anyone in because all they do is fucking hurt and then leave me like I'm fucking trash on the side of the road! WHY AM I OUT OF ALCOHOL' His nails puncture his skins, and blood slowly starts seeping from the wounds, but he didn't even pay any attention to it

Beomgyu was fiending at this point. He wanted to get fucked up and forget Yeonjun, but he knew that would take a lot of alcohol, so he would have to make a trip to his house and steal some from his mom because there was so much alcohol in that house that she wouldn't even notice any missing, especially if she were drunk as usual. He rubs his face with his bleeding hand, leaving blood on his cheeks. He leaves the kitchen ready to head to his parent's home when he stops dead in his tracks. The boy's eyes open wide.

Yeonjun is taking off his shoes by the door. He held a plastic bag full of who knows what. The blue-haired boy looks up and smiles.

"Hey" He greets. He blinks and suddenly Beomgyu tackled him in a hug, a hug so tight that it made it hard for the prince to breathe. 

"Beomgyu... hey why are you crying? what's wrong? why is there blood?" Yeonjuns eyes dart around Beomgyu's body to find the wound. He sees the bloody hand and fingers.

"I thought you left me" His voice is shaking as tears stream down his face.

"Why would you think that?!" Beomgyu can't respond because he's crying so hard. Relief and fear are so overwhelming that he can only cry.

Yeonjun bandages Beomgyu's wound in the restroom. The busboy sat on top of the toilet seat and softly cried while Yeonjun kneeled on the cold tile floor to bandage his bleeding hand. The prince knew about Beomgyu's bad habit, it was a habit he got from his mom. Whenever he noticed Beomgyu digging his nails into his hands, he would always lace their fingers together so that the busboy wouldn't hold himself. Yeonjun regrets not being here to his Beomgyu's hand.

After, Yeonjun takes him to the couch and has Beomgyu lay in his lap. As the busboy wept, Yeonjun ran his fingers through his curly chestnut hair. Whenever he would stop Beomgyu grabbed his hands and put them back to run through his hair. He needed Yeonjuns touch right night. He was afraid that if they stopped touching then he would lose him. Eventually, Beomgyu stops crying. He stays on Yeonjuns lap though.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah... where did you go?"

"I went to buy some cookies mix, you said you wanted to make cookies right?" The words caused Beomgyu to tear up again. 

"Please don't leave me, Daniel"

"I'm not-"

"No, listen, before, I could handle you leaving. It sucked and I missed you like crazy, but I was used to it. Now I can never go back to that life anymore. I'm used to waking up with you and coming home to you, or with you. I'm used to eating breakfast with you and Jii on Sunday mornings, and I'm used to you sleeping next to me in bed and running your fingers over my collarbones before bed. You know, the other day Soobin was at the restaurant with me and I smelled you, so I asked if you were there. Do you know what he told me? he told me that I was probably just smelling myself. I fucking smell like you, Daniel. You can't leave me, promise me you won't leave me, I need you." He didn't care how desperate or pathetic he thought he sounded. 

Yeonjun wipes his teary eyes "I need you too Beomgyu. I can't leave either." At the words, Beomgyu feels better. He catches sight of the plastic bag on the bed of the cookie mix. 

"Let's make cookies?" He sits up and looks at Yeonjun. Their faces inches apart.

The prince grabs the back of Beomgyu's necks and pushes it so that their lips could connect. The kiss was different than any others that they shared before. This kiss was desperate. They both needed this. They needed to know that they were there, they belonged with each other, to each other. Teeth collide and their tongues dance with one another until they both pulled away for breath. 

"Be my boyfriend" Yeonjun begged, no longer caring about all his fears.

Beomgyu nodded his head and went back in for another kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

"One more time" Yeonjun begged.

"No way! We've already done it like 4 times! I'm tired" Beomgyu throws the blankets over his head.

"Pleeaaaasssee" Yeonjun whined as hell pried the covers off of Beomgyu. The curly-haired boy sighed and sat up.

"Just one more time"

"Of course"

Beomgyu clears is throat "Blackbird singing in the dead of night"

Yeonjun grabs Beomgyus hand and presses it against his cheek. His hands were cold and cooled down his hot face.

"Take these broken wings and learned to fly" Yeonjun sang his part

"All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise" the two boys harmonized. The plan was to finish singing the song but they forgot everything once they made eye contact. It wasn't that they got lost in each other's eyes, in fact, they feel whole every second they're together.

"I won't be staying here tonight" Yeonjun begins, he notices Beomgyus eyes widen and his face frighten so he's quick to finish his words "but I'll be back tomorrow morning I promise"

"Where are you going?"

"With Soobin, we haven't hung out in a while so we're going to sleepover"

"Okay.." Beomgyu trails off, looking down at his hands. The prince cups his cheeks and lifts his head up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you"

"It's really nothing, I guess I'm just becoming too clingy. I'm sorry"

"I like clingy"

"That's what everyone says" Beomgyu rolls his eyes. Yeonjun kisses Beomgyu forehead softly.

Then, the oven timer went off.

"The cookies are done!" Yeonjun jumps off from the bed and turns to his boyfriend "you coming?" It was early morning, the sun hadn't quite risen but still made sure it would not be forgotten due to the blue light that was lighting the world and the inside of the room.

Yeonjun stood at the end of the bed in a black long-sleeved shirt and grey sweats. The dye in his hair was fading and his roots were growing out.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm going to put a shirt on first" Yeonjun nods understanding and goes to the kitchen to save the cookies from burning. Meanwhile, Beomgyu throws his legs to the side of the bed. His feet touching the cold ground and he buries his head and hands into his lap, breathing deeply.

He was trying to catch his breath. So much had happened the night before. After Yeonjun made it official between the two they laid in bed together all night. Somewhere along the way they baked cookies and sang all morning. Ever since Yeonjun heard Beomgyu sing that one day on their way to breakfast he had become obsessed with hearing him sing.

It was supposed to be beautiful, but the bandages on Beomgyus hands remind him of the truth. He's becoming dependent on Yeonjun, and it terrifies him. He had always been independent, taking care of himself and not needing anyone but himself. Now? He wasn't sure what he would do if he woke up one day to find Yeonjun home forever- actually scratch that, he knew exactly what he would do. It involves alcohol and self-destruction which he'd rather not think about.

Yeonjun in his life was beautiful. So beautiful that he's terrified to lose him.

"Here" Yeonjun throws the long black sleeve shirt he was wearing over Beomgyus head. The blue-haired boy goes over to the drawers and pulls out a black hoodie and puts it on.

"What's this for?" Beomgyu asks.

"You said you were going to put on a shirt but I come in and you're just sitting there-" Yeonjun sits next to Beomgyu and flicks his forehead "-do you need help putting it on too?"

"As if! I can handle it from here thanks" Beomgyu throws the shirt on. It's warm and smells like Yeonjun so he's happy.

"I put the cookies to cool"

"Did they come out good?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"Ughhh it's sooo farrr though" Beomgyu throws himself back to lay on his back.

"What are you going to do today?" Yeonjun asks, laying down beside Beomgyu as well.

"I'll probably go visit my dad then spend the rest of the day here in bed"

"You should hang out with Huening Kai"

"He always gets me drunk"

"Then get him drunk this time"

"You are not a good influence, you know that?" Beomgyu pokes Yeonjuns forehead.

Yeonjun laughs out loud "That's the best thing I've ever heard"

"Yeah yeah. So what are you and Soobin gonna do?"

"Ummm I'm not sure, we're gonna figure it out as it goes."

"Oh... that's cool" Beomgyu feels like Yeonjun is hiding something but he thinks he's just being paranoid again.

...

"You ready for this?" Yeonjun asks Soobin, they're nearing the castle now.

"Sorta..." Soobin answers truthfully.

"you better not be getting cold feet now" 

"I'm not!" Soobin quickly defends himself.

' _That makes one of us_ ' Yeonjun thinks to himself. The closer he got to the castle the more nervous he got. He grew up his whole life inside those walls, running down the halls and picking the flowers. He shakes off those memories because although he grew up there, it was never his home. He has to keep reminding himself that. 

"Remember, just fill up the bags, don't get anything too heavy because if we need to leave fast we can't risk being weighed down," Yeonjun says as he pulls his ski mask over his face to disguise himself, Soobin following the action. "and we don't steal anything from Jae's room or study" 

"That part was obvious enough"

They were in the garden now, entering through the secret passageway into the library. The passageway was disguised as a tree, perfectly blending in with its surroundings unless you knew that pulling a certain tree branch would open an entrance.

"Meet back here when finished, if anything goes wrong run and call me" 

"We should have a set time to be back by" Soobin suggests as they start making their way inside

"You're right... how does three am sound?"

"The devil's hour?"

"Come on, you don't believe in ghosts and monsters right?" Yeonjun teases

"No, but I believe demons are real," Soobin says as they enter the library, they were inside the castle, so far things were going smooth- just as Yeonjun expected. the staff never expected to be robbed, and the guards they have aren't worth anything. 

"This is a conversation for another time. Let's get what we need and head back to our boys. See you on the outside." yeonjun winks before running out of the library. He stayed hidden in the shadows and hid behind every statue and pilar possible. 

He found himself in the main hall. Empty, cold and dark, just how Yeonjun left it. The blue moonlight shone through the windows giving just enough light to see the loneliness. Yeonjun finds himself walking down slowly, remembering what used to be. 

_"Yeonjun" Jae calls out. It was mid-day and the prince has math lessons that he should be attending but wasn't. The nanny looks around the empty hallway, but he knows the prince is hiding. Jae smiles and sighs dramatically._

_"Oh no! the prince has run away!" He begins fake crying. Almost immediately a young prince no older than seven comes out from hiding behind a statue, straight to Jae._

_"I didn't leave! I'm right here! no crying! I command you to not cry" And Jae stops his acting, a smile spreads on his face as he kneels down in front of the prince._

_"Your highness, I thought I had lost you!" He hugs the small child, then pulls back "why did you hide? you're supposed to be in math"_

_"I hate math, it's boring, and my teacher is boring, and the tests are boring, I hate it" Yeonjun frowns._

_"I understand, but something you're going to have to do things that are boring to get to the fun stuff"_

_"What fun thing is going to happen after math lessons? nothing, I'll have to go to another lesson for posture or how to write pretty." The small prince crosses his arms and frowns gloomily_

_"How about after your lessons we'll ride ponies and eat chocolate cake in the garden"_

_"... can I have more than one slice??"_

_"Of course"_

_"..Fine i'll go back, but can you hold my hand until we get there"_

_"I would be honored"_

The memories end as abruptly as it began. Yeonjun clutches his chest, a heavy feeling inside his chest. The feeling of missing. Slowly, he leaves the hall, to return to what he had come to do. 

He tries to distract himself by continuing with the mission. Putting whatever he could into the duffel bag, vases, jewels, random jewelry around the house. He knows every hall and every room and knows where to go to get what he needs, and although he knows it's not a good idea, he keeps getting closer to Jae's hall. The hall in which his office and bedroom were.

The bag was heavy over his shoulders, and he was sure he had more than enough. He had received a message from Soobin a few minutes prior to informing the prince that he had everything he could carry and was already waiting for him outside. Yeonjun knows he has everything too but continues down Jae's hall, after all, he had a whole hour left before they agreed to return back.

He nears the office, the doors wide open. Slowly the prince looks inside but finds it void of life. The space messy with books and loose pages scattering the floor and even taking up the desk area. It looked like somebody tried to cause as much destruction in the shortest amount of time possible. 

The prince sets down the bag and enters the office. He picked up and organized as many books and pages possible, he makes sure to leave the desk tidy though, organizing it, putting pens together in the pen cup and clearing off candy wrappers. The one thing that caught Yeonjuns eye was a framed picture of him and Jae. 

Yeonjun looked like he was thirteen, and it was a picture of the two reading next to each other in the garden. The picture was taken from a third person, and Yeonjun didn't even know about it until now. He's never seen himself in a picture with Jae, so he took it.

He decided he needed to leave now, so he grabs the bags and starts heading back, but four steps in, he halts to a stop, and without another thought, heads towards Jae's room. Each step closer he got to the room, his heart pounded harder until he was standing in front of the door. He's scared, but he opens it- only to find it empty as well. Yeonjun feels disappointed but knows its probably for the best.

The library is in the same hall as his bedroom, so he decides to make one last stop for some things he might have missed, it would be the one room he didn't feel guilty taking from because technically he cants steal it if it's his things.

He walks in carelessly, almost turning on the light, but then freezes when he sees somebody laying on the couch. It was Jae. Yeonjun was standing over him, and he lifts up his mask to see better. Despite being asleep, Jae looked tired and more skinny.

The prince had wanted to see Jae, but now that he has, he realizes it's not enough. He wants to talk to him, and hug him, and read next to him, but Yeonjun knows he cant. He doesn't deserve it. It was _him_ who left Jae, he has no right to be wishing these things, but he still does. 

The blonde stirs and his eyes flutter open, he and Yeonjun making eye contact. The prince freezes in fear, but then Jae laughs tiredly, lifting up a hand to hold his forehead. 

"You're even in my dreams" Jae looks away from the prince and looks up the ceiling "it doesn't matter, I'll happily take it."

"I'm sorry" Yeonjun croaks, he's not even sure if Jae hears him.

"There's so much I want to say to you Yeonjun. Are you okay? are you eating enough? did you find what you're looking for? are you remembering to scrub behind your ears.. even while you're gone I continue to nag you in my head. Perhaps that why you left. I was too suffocating. I guess that's what being a parent is like. I wanted to protect you from the world but all you wanted to do was run right into it, and you did. I'm not angry, I just miss you.." Jae turns to his side, his back facing Yeonjun "..there's so much I want to tell you Yeonjun, but above all else, I want to tell you; _I hope you've found happiness_."

Yeonjun waits for him to speak again, but Jae doesn't. He had fallen asleep again. Hot tears roll down Yeonjuns cheeks as he silently cries. He doesn't deserve to cry, he's the one who left.

He doesn't think he deserves to cry, he doesn't deserve to feel sad, because he's the one who left, and he's the one who's going to leave again. 

"I really am the worst," Yeonjun says out loud


	30. Chapter 30

"How did they get in without setting the alarms?!" Jae rubs his temples trying to take away the headache. It was the next morning and it had been obvious they were robbed. The castle was in havoc, guards were sweating in fear of losing their jobs and Jae was dumbfounded. 

"We don't know how this happened sir, it seems like they knew the castle layout pretty well and even knew where to avoid going to avoid being seen by guards" Namjoon follows Jae down the hallway on the way to his office. 

"How did they even find out about this location?!"

"We are not sure, but the good news is that if they decide to sell any of the things they stole, it will be easy to find from local merchants and we can go wherever they were sold and ask questions as to who they sold it to" 

"Fucking hell, what do you know?!" They enter the office and for a second Jae is taken aback. The office was significantly cleaner, especially his desk. 

"You tidied up the place, it looks good" Namjoon compliments.

Jae is silent and slowly walks around his desk. The robbers had been in his office, but instead of stealing anything they cleaned up. Why? Thats when Jae realized that they had stolen from him. The framed picture of him and the prince is gone. 

Memories from last night become clear and he collapses into his seat when he realizes that last night he had seen Yeonjun. He had thought it was a dream but it was the real him. 

"When you find where the items have been sold you come to report it to me and me only, understood?" Namjoon had never seen Jae so determined. It gave him chills.

"Understood" 

...

"Will it rain?" Beomgyu asks while looking up to the gray sky.

"It's always like that" Yeonjun reminds, turning around to look at his boyfriend who had stopped mid walk to look at the sky.

Beomgyu looks back at Yeonjun, the prince smiles and holds his hand out, the curly haired brunette does a little job to hold his hand and the two are back to walking to the restaurant.

"It's the charm of the city, what's the saying? I wish you enough storm to see the sky, or something like that"

"I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun even more" Yeonjun says

"Ah, so you do know it? Why am I not surprised, you're a walking literature"

"I've had a lot of time to read"

"I wish I was a reader, I grew up playing video games"

"I can tell"

"How?"

"You just seem like a gamer boy. They're cool, unlike me, I'm just a nerd"

"Gamers and book worms are basically cousins, don't diss yourself" Yeonjun scrunches his nose.

"Please don't compare us as cousins"

"Hahahaha I guess it does sound weird" They reach the restaurant and Yeonjun holds the door open for Beomgyu. 

Huening Kai and Soobin stand behind the counter, Kai is smiling with red teary eyes.

"What's going on?" Beomgyu asks.

"Gyu look! Look what Yoongi sent us!" Kai hands over a letter and check- a check of 10.000 dollars.

'Spend it wisely 

~ Yoongi' 

"Oh my god" It felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off of Beomgyus shoulders. This was more than enough to pay off the restaurant debt and get both boys on their feet.

Of course, the check wasn't from Yoongi. It was forged by Soobin. They obviously couldn't hand over 10.000 dollars, so they settled on lying. Their specialty.

"I knew it! My hyung wouldnt just forget about me like this!"

"This is so amazing..." Beomgyu looks up at Yeonjun and smiles.

Perhaps sometimes it's good to lie, Yeonjun thinks.

"Let's close for today and go celebrate!" Huening Kai suggests, and how could they refuse?

... 

"Why don't we all just... just get in a car and go on a road trip!" Huening Kai is tipsy. The four boys sitting inside the restaurant at a random chosen table. They were celebrating and Huening Kai just so happened to have been able to steal some beer and liquor. Apparently he was really good at stealing. Which is alarming but Yeonjun figures he has no room to judge.

"None of us know how to drive" Soobin points out 

"Okay? Then learn how to drive Soobin"

"Why me!?"

"Because then I can control the music!" Kai laughs out loud.

"No way in hell are you using aux the whole way- Daniel you need to learn how to drive first" Beomgyu turns to look at Yeonjun. He was sipping on his drink but didn't want to get drunk. He was still embarrassed from last time.

"Why don't we just buy a boat and take our chances" Yeonjun suggests.

"Beomgyu can't swim" Kai breaks the news

"Yeah I can't swim" Beomgyu confirms 

"I think he wants you to drown Beomgyu"

"Why do you want me to drown Daniel?" 

"Yeah why do you want him to drown?" Soobin joins in on the teasing.

"Wow. My own best friend."

"The thing about betrayal is that it's never your enemies that do it" Beomgyu says seriously.

"Shut up before I kiss you" the busboy turns red and shuts up indeed. Too shy for any comebacks.

"Seriously though we need to go on a vacation!" Kai goes back on topic.

"Let's go to the beach" Beomgyu suggests.

"That sounds nice, Ive never been to a beach before" Yeonjun smiles

"Then, lets go this weekend" Beomgyu decides.

"Isn't it too cold for the beach?" Soobin wonders.

"We don't have to swim, we can just make memories" the busboy smiles sweetly, making the princes heart swell.

"That sounded so gay" Kai laughs and leans onto Soobins shoulder. Beomgyu gasps offended.

"I think it sounds nice" Yeonjun wraps an arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

"You don't think it sounds gay..?"

"Well... I mean-"

"DANIEL!" Yeonjun softly kisses Beomgyu on his temple, he lets his lips linger for a few minutes before his pocket stop vibrating. It was his phone.

He's confused because everyone who has his number is sitting at the table.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Beomgyu asks.

"I guess I should.." he accepts the call from an unknowing number and presses the phone against his ear. ".. hello?"

"Oh my god you actually answered!" The voice sounded familiar 

"Uh yes I did... who is this again?"

"It's Taehyun"


	31. Chapter 31

"Uh h-hey hold on" Yeonjun removes his arm from his boyfriend. Beomgyu looks at him quizzically but the prince holds up a finger and excuses himself.

"Who was that?" Kai asks Beomgyu.

"I don't know.. I heard the name Taehyun" 

Soobin's eyes widened at the sound of the other princes name. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, an action Beomgyu notices.

...

"Taehyun... hey... uh... hey" There was a soft laugh over the phone.

"I was worried about you. When we received the news of you running away I wanted to call you immediately but I was afraid it was too soon. I'm calling through a pay phone so it's okay they won't be able to track you!"

"Thank you.." Yeonjun felt awkward. Taehyun sighs.

"I know we weren't close, but I was really worried about you"

"I'm fine! I promise"

"Maybe we... ah never mind forget it"

"No say it"

"I'm in the capitol right now, I was going to ask if we could get a cup of coffee but that might be..."

"Taehyun I can't risk being found out"

"Why did you run away? You were a prince- you are a prince, you have everything, what is it that you wanted that your family and money couldn't give you? I'm just trying to make sense of all this" 

Yeonjun had the answer. The answer is Beomgyu. Of course he could never tell that to Taehyun. He needs to keep Beomgyu protected before anyone else.

"It's just better this way" Yeonjun says with a dry throat.

"You can trust me Yeonjun. If I wanted to I could have given my palace your number which would have immediately sent them to your location" the words made Yeonjun uneasy. Was it that easy to find him? Is Taehyun going to betray him if he doesn't give him what he wants? What does he want?

"Why haven't you done that then?"

"Because I'm not a bad person."

"What do you want?"

"A peace of mind would be great" Taehyun jokes, making Yeonjun laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being secretive and paranoid but given my situation I think I have a right to be"

"I'm going to be at Lattay Cafe tomorrow at 3pm. I will be alone, if you want to come and get a cup of coffee then that would be great. The choice is yours. I have to go now, and in case we don't speak again... please be safe Yeonjun." The line goes dead.

...

"Taehyun I can't risk being found out... it's just better this way... why haven't you done that then? ... what do you want?... I'm sorry, I know I'm being secretive and paranoid but given my situation I think I have a right to be.." Beomgyu had excused himself to use the restroom, not that Sookai noticed since they were already drunk. He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but now that he has he's not sure what to think or do. What is Yeonjun hiding?

...

"I'll be back" Yeonjun announces as he comes out from the kitchen. Soobin was helping out today at the restaurant so it would be fine for him to leave for an hour or two.

"Where are you going?" Beomgyu asks as he wipes down a table.

"Just gotta run some errands, nothing interesting" Yeonjun kisses Beomgyu on the cheek and leaves before he could be questioned any further.

He was going to meet with Taehyun, his heart is pounding and his palms were sweaty. 

Could he trust Taehyun? Was this really okay? He has done some research last night and apparently what Taehyun was saying is the truth. They could easily track Yeonjun by just his phone number. Taehyun could have snitched him out already but he hadn't, so that means he could be trusted... right ?

As precaution he brought his mask. He would take it off once he was sure he was in the clear. 

He reached the cafe and he wished the walk had been longer. It was actually alarming how close the cafe was to the restaurant.

The prince walks in and looks around. It was easy to spot Taehyun. Even if he sat in the corner booth with a black hoodie on. The blue haired prince looks around for anyone suspicious looking and when he feels safe enough he joins Taehyun.

At first Taehyun is confused when a blue haired masked boy sits with him.

"Uh... do you need something?" Taehyun asks with a raised brow.

"You really don't recognize me?" Yeonjun laughs out loud.

"Yeon-" The blue haired boy quickly reached across the booth and covers Taehyun mouth with his hand.

"SHHH don't say that name out loud!" Taehyun nods in understanding. Yeonjun hesitantly removes his hand.

"I thought you wouldn't come" Taehyun says breathlessly.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to either" he had tossed and turned all night thinking about this moment.

"I like your hair, why did you dye it blue?" 

"I just felt like it, at first I was just going to bleach it but their blue dye was on sale so I just did it"

"I like it"

"Thank you" Yeonjun smiles, he then remembers Taehyun cannot see this smile so he pulls down his mask. The feeling is off, but also liberating.

"So.." Taehyun leans back in the booth seat "..how do you like your coffee?"

...

"Excuse me?" Jae approaches the merchant, a man in his late 40's with graying hair.

"Yes?" He notices how nicely dressed Jae was and put on a nice act. He was usually a nasty man with a sailors mouth.

"I've got word that you've recently bought a gemed vase?"

"Gotta be more specific, you got a picture?" 

Jae continues smiling but his aura darkens "Do you really need a picture for a royal heirloom? we know it's in your possession and that alone can sentence you to life in prison but If I'm being honest I don't give a shit about the vase. I want to know about the person who brought it." The man gulps, fear setting inside him.

"What do you want to know?"

"The name of the person"

"I don't know, I don't ask for names. He had blue hair though and had another tall boy with him."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"The blue haired one was talking about a restaurant, that's all I know I swear" Jae felt like he hadn't gotten any help. Blue haired boy? Restaurant? None of this was making sense.

"Are you sure that's all you can remember? Any names at all" The merchant thinks for a second.

"One of them did say a name"

"Really? What was it?"

"... I think it was... ah I remember! Beomgyu was the name"


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm gonna throw up" Yeonjun takes a deep breath

"No, you're not I won't let you," Hoseok says sternly.

"He should throw up before the performance rather than during don't you think?" Jungkook thinks out loud

"He's not going to throw up at all. You've trained too hard for this Daniel"

"If you throw up you're buying us all ramen," Jungkook says.

"Jungkook shut up-" Hoseok sends a glare at the instigator before turning back to Yeonjun "- you're going to be fine Danny boy, it's your first time performing in front of a crowd so it's normal for you to be nervous but once you're out there and the music starts your nerves will turn into adrenaline"

After all, his hard work and hours of practicing it was time to perform in the alley where he had first seen Hoseok and Jungkook dance. He was nervous of course, but to calm his nerves he reminded himself that his friends would be there to cheer him on, and Beomgyu as well. That was enough to want to try his best.

...

"The crowd is bigger this time" Beomgyu acknowledges as he, Huening Kai and Soobin make their way through to the front.

"It's like they're celebrities" Kai jokes.

"I hope Daniel is comfortable with performing in front of so many people" Beomgyu worries.

As it turns out, Beomgyu was worried over nothing. Yeonjun performed perfectly, almost hypnotizing. The crowd loved him. Seeing Yeonjun like this was fascinating to Beomgyu, sure he had seen little snippets of Yeonjun dancing, but this was the first time seeing his boyfriend perform. He had never seen Yeonjun look so serious, so passionate and free.

When the dance finished, everybody clapped and cheered, but Yeonjun was only looking for one person. Beomgyu. The blue-haired boy was proud and excited but seeing Beomgyu made him feel a different type of way. The smile and look the two exchanged made Yeonjun feel like he belonged somewhere. 

So, as the chestnut-haired boy stood in the middle of an applauding crowd, Yeonjun finally figured out that he belongs with Beomgyu, a beautiful realization.

...

"My boy is natural!" Hoseok yells, wrapping an arm around Yeonjun, pulling the boy close.

After the performance, Hoseok revealed he had planned an after-party at the studio. It was unlike the parties Yeonjun read in his books. There was a DJ, and a dance floor, but inside the dance floor was mini dance-offs. There was a long plastic table laid out with store-bought food, and various coolers filled with beers and liquors.

Hoseok was already drunk, Jimin and Jungkook dancing with the crowed, Kai and Soobin left early because Kai had school the next day. 

"Is Jin coming?" Beomgyu asks, which causes Yeonjuns anxiety to skyrocket. 

"No, he's working. Been staying at work overnight for a week now" Yeonjun knew that was a lie. The palace never allows anyone to sleepover, it was only him, Jae, and the maids, and official guards who were allowed to stay overnight, it was the same way for the main palace. They especially wouldn't let a meer event planner- not unless he was staying with one of the live-in staff.

Besides, a week of work is extreme, Yeonjun knew this, Beomgyu knew this, and Hoseok especially knew this. Perhaps there was another reason he was drinking so much tonight. The love of his life was out doing who knows what and it was killing hoseok.

"Well that sucks for him, he missed a great party and an even greater performance" Beomgyu says.

"I messed up a lot though," Yeonjun says with embarrassment. 

"Lies! you looked perfect!" Beomgyu assures.

"But I wasn't"

"and that's good. Why the hell do you want to be perfect? that would be BORING! you dance with passion, with feeling, and neither of those things is perfect" Hoseok drunkenly slurs. Then he makes a face of excitement and holds up a finger signaling he'd be back. Beomgyu and Yeonjun exchange looks of curiosity and returns with the red solo cups in one hand and a bottle of Soju in the other. He hands each of the boys a cup and pours them a drink, overfilling Yeonjuns by accident, some of the Soju falling over Yeonjuns fingers.

He waves at the DJ to cut the music, and when the music stops abruptly everyone looks around confused. 

"EVERYBODY I'D LIKE TO MAKE A TOAST!" Hoseok yells, and then looks at Daniel with a genuine smile "TO DANIEL!"

"TO DANIEL!" The whole studio cheers, people taking drinks, clapping, whooping. Yeonjun looks at his boyfriend, who has the proudest and gentlest look ever. 

"To Daniel"

...

"AGHHH why did I drink so much!" Yeonjun groans. He and Beomgyu walking back to the hotel. He wasn't drunk but had just enough to feel sick. He had an arm around Beomgyu, putting half his weight on his boyfriend to support him from falling

"Hoseok knows you're too nice to refuse his drink offer so he took advantage of that" Beomgyu chuckles as he recalls all the shots and chugs the two took together.

"Next time make up an excuse saying we have to leave" Beomgyu smiles at his boy. Something about the atmosphere changes, it becomes more serious.

"You looked really cool while performing" The prince blushes.

"Is this the part where we wait for the rain to fall to kiss" 

"Don't make this into a movie moment!" Beomgyu scolds

"Why not?" 

"Because we are so much more than that.. looking at you dance made me realize that there's a lot of sides I haven't seen of you.. made me realize that I want to see them all- AGH this is so embarrassing, I swear I had it planned better in my head" 

"You're right"

"Huh?"

"You're right. We are so much more than a movie moment, and I won't wait for rain to kiss you" The prince leans in and kisses the busboy. 

What makes a soulmate?

could it be that when the universe was created, the atoms of soulmates were next to each other? 

perhaps a soulmate is two people with synced heartbeats.

Or maybe, just maybe, a soulmate is someone who you bump into, and despite never meeting this person prior, your souls can't stay away from each other.

soulmates could be anybody 

whether you meet them when your forty-seven, or maybe they've been there all along and you haven't realized it. Some people are lucky, and grow up with their soulmate, playing hopscotch and walking to school together, others are even luckier and find their soulmate in aisle five, their hands colliding when reaching for the same jar of red sauce. A soulmate has no boundaries. Not even for a prince and a busboy.


	33. Chapter 33

"I had a dream about you" Yeonjun whispers on the morning of his birthday, the window still cracked from the night before. The prince brushes his finger tips over Beomgyus bare cold skin.

"What was it about?" Beomgyu asks, still sleepy.

"I dreamt of a valley of soft tall grass and dandelions. The sun was golden and you were there. Golden. I saw a house too, it was small but warm- I think it was our house."

"Did anything else happened?" The prince smiled.

"Not just anything. Everything." The busboy smiles.

"You have a beautiful way of saying things"

Yeonjun wanted to say that it wasn't his words that were beautiful. It was Beomgyu that was.

"Let's get an apartment together" Beomgyu quietly suggests.

"Deep in a city on top of the highest hill" Yeonjun adds.

"Calm down, we both are restaurant workers, I don't think it will be that nice of a place"

"It doesn't have to be the nicest. I could live in a shack with you and I would be okay" The words were cheesy, but Beomgyus heart still swells. 

"Then-" he turns around and props himself on top of his elbows "-where should we go?" 

The prince grins "Everywhere"

...

"I want the hot wings but I don't want them too hot like last time" the woman says to Yeonjun.

"Uhhh okay I'll let the cook know" The blue haired boys smiles and walks over to Soobin who was cooking. 

"The lady wants un-hot hot wings" Yeonjun places the ticket order next to the cook.

"What does that even mean?- hey! Daniel!" Yeonjun smiles and goes to the back to hide from his best friend.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu is at the front register watching the situation play out. He smiles to himself and shakes his head. The restaurant doorbell jingles and Beomgyu turns to greet the customer. A beautiful boy walks in.

"Hi welcome!" Beomgyu smiles. Taehyun returns the smile but their smiles were a total contrast. Beomgyu has a boyish smile full of excitement and life, and Taehyun has the smile of a prince. Perfect and warming.

"Hello, how are you today?" Taehyun asks as he takes in Beomgyus appearance. He thought Beomgyu was cute- a little dirty but he could tell the boy kind.

'So this is his type' Taehyun thinks to himself 

"I'm doing well! And yourself?"

"It's a little hot than I'm used to" Tai-Wei had weather of constant snow and bare minimum sun. To locals, the capital was cold, but Taehyun was sweating beneath his sweater.

"You think so? I actually that it was freezing"

"This is a lovely restaurant you have here" Taehyun looks around the interior. It was casual enough, but you could tell there was a lot of work and blood out into it "I like the cactus" he says while eyeing the tall cactus in the far corner.

"Thanks! It was my idea" Beomgyu says proudly.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Taehyun" The name makes Beomgyu a little uneasy. It was the exact name he overheard Yeonjun talking to. Surely it couldn't have been the same boy right?

Meanwhile, Yeonjun is delivering food.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" He asks politely.

"No, thank you" the dad of two daughters says. Yeonjun smiles and turns to go back to the kitchen. His heart stops when he sees Taehyun and Beomgyu speaking.

He strides to the prince. His initial instinct grabbed Taehyun by the arm. He was going to take him outside to talk but realized that it would look suspicious on Beomgyus end.

"Hey Daniel" Taehyuns eyes light up, an action that Yeonjun doesn't notice but Beomgyu does.

"H-hey what are you doing here" Yeonjuns throat feels like a desert.

"I was in the area so I came to say hi"

"Are you two friends?" Beomgyu asks, still eyeing the hand that Yeonjun has gripped around Taehyuns arm.

"Yeah, uh we're gonna go outside and talk" Yeonjun practically drags Taehyun out.

The two walk down until they're far enough but still could see the restaurant.

"He's pretty, in a boyish way" Taehyun says 

"Don't talk about him."

"Your actions were suspicious" Taehyun points out as he takes his arm away from Yeonjuns hold.

"Why would you just come in there like that? You could have at least gave me a warning!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal" Taehyun rolls his eyes and sits on a near by bench.

"It is!"

"Why? are you scared I'm going to tell him everything? When are you going to trust me? If I was going to rat you out I would have already!" Taehyun is annoyed. Not only was he dragged out quite rudely, but he also wasn't trusted which he thinks is unfair.

Yeonjun sighs defeated, and takes a seat next to Taehyun.

"I do trust you, it's just weird okay? Like why are you coming to visit me? I get that you want to be friends but what do you get in return? I'm paranoid Tae, I fucking hate it" Taehyun sighs and looks down at his shoes.

"You don't belong here Yeonjun. I don't mean it as in these people are beneath you or I, I mean it as plain obvious. They're never going to let you go, do you think you can go the rest of your life hiding? Running? Won't you get tired of it?" 

"I don't care about hiding"

"What about Beomgyu? This isn't fair for him. He doesn't even know your real name!"

"My name doesn't fucking matter! Whether I'm Yeonjun, or Daniel, it doesn't matter. I'm all the same. Did you just come here to try to convince me to go back?" Yeonjun is shaking with anger.

"I came because you need to stop hiding! If you don't go back to the castle then fine, but you're still hiding and trust me Yeonjun, one day that cave you're hiding in is going to collapse and you're going to realize too late that it was never safe at all." The blue haired boy looks numbly at the birds in front of him.

"Im in love with him, Taehyun. I don't think I can live without him. He's in love with Daniel, not Yeonjun. That's why I can't be Yeonjun."

"Yeonjun or Daniel, they're both the same. Did you not say that?" Taehyun licks his dry lips "I leave for Tai-Wei in three days, I have some events to attend in place of my father. I came to say goodbye."

"Will you come back?" Yeonjun asks

"Occasionally for events, but only for two nights max. I have no reason to return, after all, my betrothed went awol" Taehyun stands up and adjusts his cap "goodbye Yeonjun- or should I call you Daniel?" There was pettiness in his voice and he didn't smile.

The parting was cold and Yeonjun felt like he screwed up.


	34. Chapter 34

"I can stay longer-"

"No! Go away!" Beomgyu shooed "I'll pick YOU up, I should be done before you are," Beomgyu says knowingly. Yeonjun smiles and kisses Beomgyu on his cheek and then heads off to dance practice. Beomgyu keeps a smile on his face, but as soon as the door shuts, it falters.

It had been a day since he met Taehyun, and Yeonjun hasn't brought it up. Beomgyu had tried asking about the boy but Yeonjun just said they were old friends.

A lot of things didn't make sense. The phone conversation he overheard, Taehyun suddenly appearing and Yeonjun acting suspiciously.

'Daniel ran away, and if Taehyun was an old friend that that means he's from Daniels old life.. his real life' Beomgyu thought to himself. 'Was he trying to get Daniel to go back home?'

He could ask Yeonjun but the boy knew how to answer questions without actually answering.

Beomgyu decides he'll worry about this after he runs his errands. He has to go shopping to get Jii new shoes and Yeonjun too, because both of the boys ran through the soles. Jii always running and climbing and now Yeonjun with his dancing.

He zips up his bright orange jacket and heads off to Main Street.

...

"How are you today young master?" Jae smiles at Taehyun, sitting across from him at a cafe booth.

"I'm fine, you're looking better" Taehyun notices that Jaes dark eye circles are beginning to lighten.

"Yes, I think I'm getting closer to finding Yeonjun" Taehyun shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh yeah? That's a relief. I bet the queen is happy" 

"She doesn't know. I'm going to find him on my own" Taehyun wasn't suee how he felt about this news. He feels wrong from keeping all these secrets from the castle, he loved his country and his duties, this lying and sneaking goes against everything he believes in, but he promised both Yeonjun and Jae to not disclose any information.

"But why won't you tell her?"

Jae pulls on the lint on his sweater "I just... I don't think she deserves to know where he is"

"But he's her son" Taehyun says with a raised brow

"He's MY son" Jae quickly becomes defensive; rightfully so. He was the first one to hold Yeonjun, the one to give him his first bath, feed him, stayed up until ungodly hours to sing him to sleep. He taught the prince how to read and how to love.

"Yes... you're right" the prince isn't upset, he's understanding.

Jae immediately regrets raising his voice "Forgive my tone of voice young master"

"Don't apologize.. I really hope you find him soon.. if you do, what will you do?" Taehyun asks curiously.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu is passing by. He held a large bag that had two shoeboxes for his boys. He was going to the restaurant to cook something for Yeonjun when he gets out of practice.

He notices Taehyun in the window. It was easy to spot him, he stood out. The prince wore a green silk button-up shirt and black headband. He was sitting with a blonde man.

Beomgyu didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't thinking when he enters and walks to the booth.

"Hey, Taehyun!" Beomgyu greets.

Taehyuns' heart stops when he sees the boy standing next to the booth.

"H-hey what are you doing here?"

"I was out shopping for Jii and Daniel, what about you?" He looks at Jae and smiles "ah, it's nice to meet you, my name is Beomgyu" hearing this name made Jae wake up.

"We were just catching up, he's a friend of mine" Taehyun hopes that Beomgyu will leave. He thinks this setting is dangerous.

"Would you like to join us?" Jae motions him to sit next to him.

"Ah, maybe just for a second to rest my feet. I have to head to the restaurant and cook something real quick" he sits down next to the blonde.

Immediately, Jae smells a familiar scent. It smells like his son.

"S-so who's Jii" Taehyun feels his heart thumping against his chest.

"Ah, he's from an orphanage. Daniel and I look after him. I got him a pair of shoes and Daniel too." Beomgyu lifts the bag from the ground.

"Please" Jae looks excited. He loves children.

Beomgyu takes out Jiis shoe box and opens them to show a pair of red low cut converse.

"Oooh they're nice!" Taehyun barely looks at them. His knee bouncing up and down rapidly.

"They're so cute!" Jae smiles fondly.

"I actually have to go now, my ride is here. I'm so sorry the visit was short, we will have to meet up soon" Taehyun is speaking to Jae. He hopes he never sees Beomgyu again. It's too much stress for him to be able to handle.

"Right, I guess I should get going too" Beomgyu stands up. The three of them exit the cafe and a car is waiting for Taehyun. Beomgyu thinks it's weird because that same car was there even when he arrived to the cafe.

"Bye!" Taehyun doesn't bother with a formal greeting. In his eyes, the sooner he gets away from the two, to sooner they'll leave each other. It's not like they have any reason to speak to each other right?

Beomgyu has this same mindset and starts off walking to the restaurant.

"Excuse me!" Jae calls after him. Beomgyu turns around and finds Jae jogging to a stop when he reaches the boy "so you work at a restaurant?"

"Yes, I do" Beomgyu smiles.

"I'm starving, do you mind if I walk with you so that I can get something to eat?" The restaurant was not open on weekends, but he feels like he could make an accept-ion for Jae. He felt a familiar kindness from him.

"I don't mind! It's not too far from here" Jae knew it could have just been a coincidence, but was it really? A boy names Beomgyu who works at a restaurant just happens to as well know Prince Taehyun. He's not stupid.

"Ahh, do you mind if we stop by the orphanage to give these to Jii? I really want to give them to him as soon as possible" Beomgyu asks Jae, who smiles.

"Of course I don't mind!"

"Awesome! It's not too far from here" The two set off. The day was gray and the sun was hidden, just like most days.

Jae wishes he could just ask the boy about his son, but even if he could what would he say? 'Have you met a runaway prince?'

They reached the orphanage and Jae didn't see the small boy running towards them. Jii tried to stop himself colliding into Jae's legs but it was futile. The small boy fell onto his back, the bucket he had on his head flying off.

"Are you okay?!" Jae quickly lifts the boy up from the dirt.

"Sorry, sir! I was on my way to kill the king" Jii smiles proudly. Beomgyu lets out a gasp and pulls the small boy in front of him.

"Jii that's not okay to say! Why would you want to kill the king anyways?" Beomgyu questions.

"Because all King's are rap scale-lemons" the boy struggles to say the last word.

"You mean Rapscallion?" Jae questions.

"Yes! That's the word!" He got excited and did a little hop.

"That's a big word, where'd you learn it from?" Jae squats down to Jiis height so they could properly speak.

"It's from the book Daniel reads to me" Jii feels shy around Jae. He's not scared, its just that he's never seen someone as fancy as him. "Are you rich?" Jii blurts out, causing Beomgyu to gasp.

"Jii you can't just blurt things out like that!" Beomgyu scolds the younger boy.

"He's fine! and to answer your question, well yes I suppose I am rich" 

"Woaaah can you buy me an airplane? so I can go WOOOOSH!" Jii holds his arms out and starts running while pretending to be an airplane soaring through the sky. He leaves Jae and Beomgyu alone together and goes into his own world.

"I'm so sorry, he doesn't have a filter" Beomgyu apologizes.

"It's fine, i admire people who speak their mind, not many people can do that" Jii runs back to Jae and Beomgyu and stops in front of the two.

"Why do you wear glasses?" He asks Jae.

"So I can see. I can't see without them"

"Oh like a grandpa!"

"Jii!" Beomgyu gasps 

"Grandpa come look at these frogs! you too Beomgyu!" The small boy takes the two by their hands and leads them to a frog pond.

...

Yeonjun finished with practice early today because Hoseok had some private class to instruct. The blue-haired messaged Beomgyu to tell his boyfriend the news.

Beomgyu: I'm gonna make a meal at the restaurant, meet there and we can head back together :)

He was close to the restaurant so he knew he'd probably be there before Beomgyu, so he set off and was there in no time. The front door was unlocked and he figured Beomgyu was already inside. 

Yeonjun enters the restaurant and finds it empty in the lobby. He hears someone moving things in the kitchen and assumes its Beomgyu so he starts heading towards the sound. He's halfway there when Jin steps out of the kitchen while holding two pots. He jerks to a half and gasps, dropping the pots in surprise when he sees Yeonjun.

"Y-Young master?!" 

"H..hey" Yeonjun doesn't know what to do. He can't just run away like a coward, plus Beomgyu would meet him here any minute now. 

"What are you doing here?! wait...." Jin looks at the blue hair "...oh my god, you're Daniel.." 

"Jin let me explain-"

"Yeonjun you need to go back to the castle right now! do you know how much trouble your disappearance has caused! wait, has Beomgyu known all along?!"

"No, he doesn't know-"

"So you've been lying to him while putting him in danger!? do you have any idea what they'll do if the castle finds out he's been harboring the prince?"

"Listen-"

"How could you think-"

"Will you fucking let me talk!" He yells. Fear is overwhelming his body, he begins to shake. Was this the end of everything? he had been so careful, yet he still got caught. How is he going to get himself out of this situation? is he even able to?

"Hey Jin! what are you doing here?" Yeonjun hears Beomgyu's voice enter the restaurant. He turns around to face his boyfriend. See's Jae standing next to the busboy made Yeonjun almost throw up on the spot.


	35. Chapter 35

Relief filled Jae when he saw Yeonjun. All these sleepless nights and horrid days of not knowing where his son was, not knowing if he was safe, or eating or even alive, finally he could rest.

Yeonjun, on the other hand, could not stop shaking. He had just been caught, and he had no idea how to get out of this net. He was terrified, but also, he felt happy. He missed Jae, and despite not admitting it, all he wanted after seeing Jae that night in the castle was to hug him. Yeonjun runs into Jae's arms and cries. Jae, of course, holds him tight, he holds back his tears. He makes eye contact with Jin, who is shocked.

"Uh... do you two know each other?" Beomgyu asks. When the prince hears his boyfriend's voice he cries even harder and buries his face in Jae's shoulder, too afraid to look at him.

"I'm his dad" Jae informs the busboy.

"Oh shit"

...

There was tension, but Bemgyu was oblivious to it. After finding out Jae was Yeonjuns dad, he became frantic to cook something good. He wanted to make a good impression so he was freaking out. He was in the kitchen cooking, and Yeonjun wanted to help but Beomgyu insisted he spends some time with his dad, which wasn't the issue, no, it was Jin.

"Oh my god, your hair is all burnt" Jae touches Yeonjuns hair but still smiles softly, completely happy to have his son back. 

"But I thought I did a good job"

"Well yes, but you still burnt it. You must have left the bleach in too long" 

"So how did you meet Beomgyu?" Jin asks

"Oh yes! tell me about him" Jae says excitedly

"Uh... I ran into him one day after running away"

"Why haven't you told him?" Jin questions.

"Hellloooo I hope we all like chicken wings!" Beomgyu returns and sets how a large rack of wings.

"I'm starved!" Yeonjun begins stuffing his mouth with food and Jae is about to get onto him but Beomgyu beats him to it.

"You're going to choke! I've already told you this" Beomgyu sends Yeonjun a look and the prince slows down his pace and smiles apologetically. 

"Forgive me?" 

"Only if you wash the dishes" 

"Ughhhh if I must" 

"I bought you new shoes try not to wear through these fast like the other ones"

"Where are they?"

"Front counter, you better not forget them like you always do your phone" 

"Okay!"

"and don't eat with your mouth open"

"Okay!"

"You're doing it again" 

"Forgive me?"

"Sure whatever" They bickered like an old married couple, but they were smiling through it all. Jae saw this and it filled his heart with warmth. He was worried about Yeonjun this whole time but it seemed like Beomgyu was taking good care of him. He looked happier and more lively. 

"By the way, you need to stop teaching Jii to be rude" Beomgyu says

"You saw him today?"

"Yes, and he called your dad a grandpa!" Yeonjun laughs

"Did he apa? what else did he do?" He asks Jae

"Well, he was on the way to kill the king because all Kings are rapscallions" Jae takes a bite of his chicken wing.

"Ahhh the kid is taking after Huck Finn, I couldn't be more proud" 

"Why didn't Hoseok come?" Beomgyu speaks to Jin who had been quiet this whole time.

"Ummm I don't know, I haven't seen him all day. I just came by to check up on the place.."

"He's always telling me you're always working, the carnival is coming into town in two days we should all go! I can even bring Jii" Jae's eyes brightened. 

"That sounds lovely!" Everyone had finished their food by now and Jae started picking up dishes, but Yeonjun stops him.

"Apa you just stay put, Beomgyu and I will take care of these dishes"

"I thought you were washing dishes" Beomgyu teases.

"You can still keep me company" The busboy rolls his eyes but still follows after the prince, leaving Jin and Jae alone. The tension is evident between the two.

"Have you known he was here the whole time?" Jae asks Jin with a cold tone. 

"No, I just found out a few minutes before you came in" Jin explains.

"You seemed pretty close with Beomgyu, its hard to believe your words"

"I am close to Gyu, but before today I had only seen Daniel- I mean Yeonjun once while he wore a mask."

"Ah I see"

"How are we going to take him back? we can't let Beomgyu know the truth for his safety and they live together so it will be hard-"

"What do you mean to take him back?" Jae's face was emotionless, a brow raised.

"To the castle, you know the King and Queen are looking for him still.."

"They're looking for Yeonjun, not Daniel"

"...If you're not going to send him back then why did you look for him?" at this, Jae lets out a dry laugh.

"Because he's my son"

"Jae do you actually think this is okay?" Jin feels uncomfortable in his seat under the hard stare of his superior.

"He's happy, of course, this is okay. Did you see those two? they make a great pair."

"Forgive me but I'm not sure I can just stand back and act oblivious" 

"Who is Hoseok" Jin is taken aback, he feels his heart skip.

"H-He's um he's-"

"Have you always had a wedding ring or do you only wear it when you're not at work?" Jae looks at the ring on Jin's fingers. Jin moves his hands under the table.

"You're trying to change the subject"

"You're cheating on your husband."

"That's none of your business!"

"I'm sure it is Hoseok's business though. Does Namjoon even know you're married?"

"What are you trying to say?" Jae's eyes darken along with his aura. 

"If you want to cheat on your husband thats your business and I won't try to stop you, but you're not going to do anything to Yeonjun. I have him back- happy too, and as a parent, the only thing I care about is that he's happy and healthy, which I can see he is. What I'm trying to say is I can and I will ruin your life Seokjin, so if you're smart- and I'm sure you are- I advise you to continue being oblivious."

"H-How can you be okay with this?" Jin stutters.

"Dishes are washed!" Beomgyu announces as he and Yeonjun return from the kitchen. Jin stands up from his seat.

"I'm going to head out" Jin forces a smile.

"I'll walk you out!" Beomgyu is a good host and converses with Jin as they exit. Yeonjun has a look of unease on his face as Jin is leaving and Jae notices this.

"Don't worry about him, he won't tell the castle" Jae assures his son.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he'll lose everything if he does"

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you... are you going to force me to go back with you?" Jae sighs and puts a hand on Yeonjuns shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I just want you in my life" 

...

Jin enters his bedroom, and Hoseok is in bed already, fast asleep. He tries to be as quiet as possible while he changes into his pajamas and crawls into bed. Hs husband's familiar scent filling his nose. Hoseok stirs awake and although he's half asleep, he smiles and puts an arm over Jin.

"I missed you" He mumbles before falling asleep. Jin moves so his back is against Hoseok's chest, his husband's arm still around him. Tears are falling down, he's crying silently. He loves Hoseok so much, he hates what he's done. He can't imagine losing the love of his life, his first love, first kiss, first everything. He knows he deserves to lose him but he can't bear to let it happen.

He hates that while Hoseok is his first love, he's not his only love.


	36. Chapter 36

"Have you heard the story about the boy who danced with stars?" Beomgyu asks the prince one night as they laid on top of the restaurant roof. Beomgyu laid his head on Yeonjuns chest, the two looking up at the star lit sky.

"I can't say I have" the prince says "you should tell me"

"One night, a boy sat on the side of the road. He was lost and sad"

"Why was he sad?" Yeonjun asks

"The story doesn't say, but I don't think he has to have a reason, some people are just sad" Beomgyus voice becomes softer "so, he sat there, his head between his knees. Hopeless. Then, a bright light shone. He looked up, and saw a star falling- towards him" Yeonjun begins playing with Beomgyus hair.

"What did the star look like?" Yeonjun asks.

"Sad." Beomgyu answered "the star looked so sad. Then, the Star offered the boy a dance. While they danced the boy asked the star 'why do you look so sad?' but the Star didn't reply, maybe the Star didn't know why it was sad either. So the boy asks another question.

'Why are you here?' And then the star said

'I'm looking for Happiness- do you know what that is?' The boy shook his head

'I don't I'm sorry'

'Theres not much you can do, no need to apologize'

'Why did you choose to fall to me? What is so special about me?' For a moment, the star was silent.

'I didn't choose you, there is nothing special about you, you were just here and I also happen to be here'

'I see..' the boy sighed

'Don't feel discouraged. It's quite wonderful to be nothing in the middle of everything' the star could not smile but the boy could feel peace coming from the sad star.

'Where will you go after this?' He asked

'I'm not sure... perhaps I'll try to be nothing as well. Maybe then I'll find happiness.'

Then the star went back up to the sky, leaving the boy alone with nothing" Beomgyu finishes his story.

"That was really sad" Yeonjun admits. This causes the busboy to laugh softly.

"Well, both of the characters are sad, what do you expect?"

"A happy ending. I hate stories without happy endings, it's the reason why I always read the end of the book first."

"I think the ending was peaceful. That's the point; finding peace with sadness. Plus, happy endings are overrated" Beomgyu sits up and looks down at the prince. Where Yeonjun laid, he saw the moon, the stars, and Beomgyu. 

"But not us right?" Yeonjun sits up, looking his love in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not too overrated for a happy ending right?" Yeonjun sounded desperate.

"Of course not. It's us or nothing." Beomgyu feels his heart aching. This made the prince have hope. 

Yeonjun kisses Beomgyus forehead, just a small innocent peck.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS THE FOOD IS READY!" Huening Kai interrupts the moment. The couple looks over the the ladder and see their friend.

"YESS IM SO HUNGRY!" Beomgyu gets up and rushes to get food. Him and Huening Kai quickly get down and go in through the back, making conversation about who knows what. Yeonjun takes his time to go down. When he reaches the ladder he looks at the castle and it's entirety.

It's over, he has everything he needs. Jae is back in his life so no he could live happy. Is he sad? Not in the slightest.

"What took you so long?" Jae asks Yeonjun as he sets down a large batch of Mac and Cheese.

To his surprise he sees Hoseok munching on some fried shrimp.

"I didn't want to fall and bust my face, Hoseok I didn't know you were coming" The prince is quite fond of Hoseok.

"Yep, Jin has to work late and I was tired of Ramen so I came to take advantage of you kids" Hoseok wraps an arm around the prince and give him a noogie.

"Soobin don't eat so much or else you'll get sick" Beomgyu tells his friend who is scarfing down Mac and cheese.

"Awww but I like him squishy" Huening Kai pinches Soobins cheeks.

"EW PDA" Beomgyu gags.

"Knock knock knock!" Someone calls out. Everyone turns to the entrance and sees Beomgyus parents entering. His dad dressed in a plain red shirt and jeans, and his mother with her hair pulled up high, she wore high waisted jeans and a button up teal shirt, she was carrying a plate of cake.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Beomgyu asks taken aback.

"Jae invited us, is that okay?" His mother May says while setting down the cake. She looked tired but she was sober and smiling.

"Y-yeah that's fine" She looks at her son with a strange look but is still smiling. 

"It's nice to all be together" His dad pulls in his wife and son by the shoulders for a group hug.

Yeonjun watches the scene with anxiety. He knew inviting his mom was risky- for obvious reasons, but he took the chance, and seeing the three together made it worth it.

May looks at Yeonjun and smiles.

"Happy birthday" she holds her arms out.

"Ahhh thank you" Yeonjun and her share a brief tight hug.

"Okay let's cut the cake IM STARVING!" Hoseok rubs his hands together and looks down at the cake with hungry eyes.

"Hold on Hoseok let me light the candles first!" 19 birthday candles light up the white frosted cake.

While they sang happy birthday, Yeonjun looked around overwhelmed. A year ago he was lonely and bitter, envying leaves and birds, but now he's surrounded by love.

So much love, it brought tears to his eyes. 

"Blow our the candles cry baby" Jae laughs as he snaps pictures. Yeonjun had no wish, he had everything he wanted, so he blew out the candles with an empty head.

Jae hands him the knife to cut it while Soobin removes the candles. The prince slices the first piece. 

"Red velvet?!" Yeonjun is excited when he sees the flavor "May, how did you know?" He asks Beomgyus mom.

"Jae gave me a few tips" she winks with a smile.

"WHAA!" Beomgyu hugs the prince from behind. "Give me a big slice babe!"

"No way fat ass, I was in line first!" Hoseok whines.

...

Everyone is well fed and currently chatting. Hoseok brought some alcohol and is currently making Huening Kai take shots with him, Soobin supervising the two. Meanwhile Beomgyu and Yeonjun sat with their parents.

"Sorry we came late, the walk was farther than we thought. I wonder how Beomgyu does it" Beomgyus dad laughs.

"It's fine, we were in no hurry" Jae says light heartedly. 

Meanwhile, Beomgyu noticed his mother fidgeting with her shaking fingers. He knows fully well that she's going through withdrawals, he saw it a bunch when he was younger. No doubt Hoseok downing alcohol in the corner added to the craving.

"Actually, we have an announcement" Beomgyus dad says proudly.

"What is it?" The blue haired prince asks. Beomgyus dad looks at his wife who shyly smiles.

"I-I'm going to rehab tomorrow" 

"R...really?" Beomgyu asks in disbelief. Not once has his mother ever went to rehab. She's always went cold turkey and relapsed. 

"Yes" She confirms.

"Mom t-that's great! I'm so proud of you!" Tears filled her eyes. Never had her son said those words to her.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning" his dad says

"Can I come?" Beomgyu asks

"Yeh, id like that" his mom says with relief in her voice.

"That means I can have quality time with you and Jii!" Jae playfully kicks his son under the table. 

"WHAAAA nOOOOO" Every looks at Hoseok who is crying over spilt nacho cheese.

"Yeah, I don't think we're going to have practice tomorrow so I should be free all day" Yeonjun says.

...

"Your majesty!" A line of knights bow as the Queen makes an entrance in the castle. Her red bottom heels loudly echoing as she passes them.

She ignores the knights and strides passed them, her guards following right behind.

She pays no mind to any staff, and everyone is shivering at her hard stare. She's not in the best of moods as she had to cancel dinner with her girl friends.

"That little shit has been gone for a year yet he's still ruining my plans" she says in annoyance as she enters the throne room. 

Namjoon is kneeling in front of the throne already, waiting for his Queen.

She takes a seat, resting one leg over the other to show off her long toned legs.

"Your grace, t's a pleasure to be in your presence." Namjoon says.

"You may stand. Hurry up and get this over with." The guard takes a stance.

"Somebody has came forward to present you information on the location of the Prince" The Queen sat up, alert as ever.

"Go on..."


	37. Chapter 37

Today, the sky is gray, and you could see your breath each time you breathed out. Jii found this especially amusing.

"I told you to keep your scarf up" Jae repositions the boy's scarf around his face.

"He's right Jii, it's beginning to get colder" Yeonjun adds.

"You're not even wearing a scarf yourself" Beomgyu shoves his boyfriend playfully.

"Well boys, thank you for breakfast. I have to take Jii back and also have some work to do"

"Okay bye Jae see you later!" They part ways, Jii and Jae one direction and the couple I'm the other direction.

Today, Beomgyu brought his bike since there was a high chance of rain, he wanted some form of faster transportation in case. It was supposed to rain all week, starting last night.

The streets were damp and the beautiful smell of rain was almost nostalgic. It was still fairly early so not many people were out yet.

Yeonjun rode on the back pegs of Beomgyus bike. The bike was going a steady and moving in a path like a snake would.

"Any update on your mom?" Yeonjun asks Beomgyu

"She's doing good- I mean well, not good, but she's sober.. I think rehab will work out for her"

"Oh yeah, totally! I believe in her" Yeojun says with all his heart.

"We should start making it a rule to stop speaking about things that make us sad" Beomgyu suggests. The two were approaching a bridge.

"Okay if that's what you want to do" Yeonjun doesn't mind anything as long as it's what Beomgyu wants but it frustrates the chestnut haired boy. He wants to know more of the blue haired boys mind.

"What do you think we should do?" It begins raining lightly at this point.

In the middle of the bridge Yeonjun suddenly jumps off the pegs. Of course this surprises the busboy and he abruptly turns his bike to stop. The tires slide on the wet bed and Beomgyu loses grip on it and drops it between his legs.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Beomgyu asks the blue haired boy who is standing in the middle of the bridge with his arms out and nose towards the sky.

The rain pours down harder as the prince takes everything in. The tip of his nose freezing, the rain making his clothes stick to his body, wet hair sticking to his face.

He turns his gaze in front of him and looks at Beomgyu. His boyfriend was smart enough to wear a raincoat so he pulled up his hood to prevent from being drenched.

'This is what it feels like to be alive'

"You want to know what I think we should do?"

"What?" The busboy lifts a curious.

"We should go crazy together in open spaces; on bridges"

They didn't need to say anything else. That's the beautiful thing about soulmates. Their connection stronger than any word in a dictionary.

Beomgyu ditches his rain coat, tosses it over the bridge, steps over his bike and takes off into a jog, only to end up jumping into the princes arms.

Yeonjun wasn't prepared but tries his best. Their heads collide and they fall onto the wet metal of the bridge floor.

It's painful sure, but as they laid next to each other, they laughed. They laugh at it all.

In this moment nothing matters, because together, they are everything.

...

Jae enters the palace on the request of the Queen needing to speak to him. He hated speaking to her. Her beauty meant nothing because she had an ugly rotten soul.

He has other things on his mind- like his adoption process for Jii.

Thinking about it made him so excited! He couldn't wait for that boy to finally be somewhere where he belongs. Somewhere with love.

When Jae enters the palace he notices that it seems more hectic than usual. There was quite a lot more soldiers than usual.

He finds the Queen sitting in the throne room with the King by her side. He looked bored and miserable as usual, but seeing him was such a rare sight nonetheless.

What's going on... Jae starts getting a weird vibe.

"Ah there you are" The Queen smiles.

"Your majesty it's a-"

"Yeah yeah I know, you're blessed to see me blah blah blah. I have good news!" She puts her hands together excitedly.

"Do tell" Jae says

"We found that boy"

Jae felt his stomach sink "W-what? Who?"

The Queen rolls her eyes "who else? Yeonjun"

This was bad, obviously, but Jae couldn't let it show. So he forces a smile.

"That's great!"

The Queen lifts a brow and is a bit skeptical. Shouldn't he be overjoyed that his precious boy had been found? She expected him to be jumping with delight.

"Your majesties-" Namjoon rushes in and kneels in front of his rulers. Head humble low with his dominant hand over his heart and the other behind his back "-my men are ready to infiltrate the restaurant as ordered"

"Arrest anyone who knew about that brats hideout. Maximum 20 years."

"Understood your majesty"

Jae feels like he's going to be sick.

"M-May I excuse myself" he speaks up.

"You may. It's not like you're needed anyways" The king says without even giving the blonde a glance.

The Queen was another story. She had her eye on Jae the entire time he sped walk out of the room.

Fuck fuck fuck Yeonjun didn't answer his phone, no doubt because he was at dance practice.

What was Jae going to do? He need to give Yeonjun as much time to get away.

He had one option left.

...

Jin watches proudly as his husband lead his dance class. He decided to take some time off and spend much deserved time with his husband.

Hoseok has been noticing the irrational hours that Jin is spending at 'work'

Jin phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket. He scrunches his nose when he sees its Jae on the caller ID and clicks decline.

He calls back immediately. With a sigh he answers.

"Yes?"

"Jin! Where's Yeonjun?!" Jae asks in a hushed tone. He sounded frustrated and scared.

"He's dancing, why?"

"They know!"

"What?"

"The Palace know about the restaurant t-they're going there right now. You need to hurry and warn him!"

"Jae do you have any idea what you're asking me to do? If I helped Yeonjun get away then I would be breaking the law!"

"Just because it's the law doesn't mean it's right." Jin looks up at Yeonjun. He's focusing right now a move. Maybe he's doing this for Beomgyu or perhaps over the course of a year he grew to care about the blue haired boy.

"OPEN UP JAE! THIS IS TREASON!" Jin hears Namjoon yell in the background followed by bangs.

"Please" Jae said once more before a huge crash is heard.

The Queen caught on to what Jae was up to.

"Park Jae Hyung you are under arrest!"

Then the line goes dead.

Jin is shocked frozen momentarily. He knows what he has to do, no matter how much he hates it. He knows it's the right thing.

"Yeonjun" Jin grabs onto the blue haired boys shoulder.

"Yeonjun?" Hoseok asked with obvious confusion.

"What are you doing?" Yeonjun takes a step back from Jin. He then notices how pale and terrified he looks.

That's when Yeonjun realized why Jin had used his real name. He knew but he didn't want to accept it yet.

"T-the castle just arrested Jae for treason. They know about the restaurant Yeonjun and they're heading there right now, You have to hurry and get away!"

"Babe what are you talking about" Hoseok asks more confused than ever.

"FUCK!" Yeonjun takes off into a sprint to the restaurant.

It was still raining and he was only in a black hoodie and black basket ball shorts. He was soaked down to his socks in seconds.

Beomgyu wasn't the only one at the restaurant. Soobin and Kai were there too.

He had to get to them before it was too late. That's all that was on his mind.

A car runs into him and he falls and slides against the concrete road. His arm hurts like hell. It's broken but he doesn't know it yet.

"Oh my god are you okay?" The driver of the car get out. Yeonjun doesn't answer and proceeds to stand up. The adrenaline pumping through his veins made the pain of his broken arm bare able.

...

"Ugh I hate the rain" Huening Kai complains in the middle of the lobby. They were closed today due to some holiday "we should move somewhere where the sun is always warm and bright!"

"That sounds boring" Beomgyu says honestly.

"You're the only sun I need" Soobin flirts.

"EW" Beomgyu gasps dramatically.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The loud banging sounds cause the three boys to jump. They find Yeonjun against them door slamming his hands against the door desperately.

Beomgyu is quick to open the door. Yeonjun immediately gets inside, locks the door and pulls the blinds down.

"Daniel what's wrong? Oh my god why is your arm bleeding?!" Beomgyu gasps.

Yeonjun walks over to Soobin ignoring Beomgyus questions for now "Soobin... it's happening" of course the two had talked about what would happen in case of this situation. They had hoped it would never come but here they are.

Soobin has a flash of sadness but he has to be strong.

"I understand" Yeonjun hugs Soobin tight briefly.

"Thank you" he whispers in his best friends ear. They pull apart and Soobin immediately leads Huening Kai towards the back, leaving Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

"Daniel what is going on!?" Beomgyu asks again. Yeonjun has his back turned to Beomgyu. He takes a deep breath and turns around.

Beomgyu felt like something bad was about to happen. He tried to laugh off the feeling "why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm in love with you"

"I love you-" Yeonjun cups Beomgyus face in his hands.

"J-Just let me finish okay?"

"Okay.." Beomgyu heard the pain in his boyfriends voice.

"When I met you..." looking at his boyfriend beautiful face caused a lump to form in the princes throat. He swallows hard but it's still there "... when I first met you I didn't think you'd be this important to me.

Meeting you was like taking my first breath. I couldn't believe I had went 17 years without knowing what it feels like to breathe. To live. But when I met you it felt so easy.. I love you so much."

"Daniel why do you sound so sad?" Beomgyu places a warm hand ontop of Yeonjuns cold wet ones.

The prince bites his lip.

This is it.

"My name is Choi Yeonjun." Beomgyu knits his brows in confusion

"What?"

"My parents are the King and Queen of Obeliav-" Beomgyu drops his hand and steps back.

"Daniel did you catch fever in the rain? what are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry, I know I lied about so much but I know I love you, I love you so much."

Beomgyu laughs dryly, still a bit in denial about all this "if this is true... then why are you telling me this now.."

Yeonjun turn his heads, he doesn't want to see the face Beomgyu makes after he says what he's about to say.

"Right now people are going to come, and they're going to take me away-" Beomgyu shakes his head

"No"

"They are, and I'm going to have to go with them."

"Daniel- I mean- it's just, none of this makes sense" Tears pool in the busboys eyes "...you liar"

"I understand if you hate me for lying to you about so much but everything was real. My feelings and my actions- those were real"

Beomgyu licks his dry lips, his eyes dart around a few times to prevent him from crying.

Beomgyu grabs Yeonjuns chin and makes the blue haired boy look at him.

"I-I don't care"

"What?"

"I-I don't care, it doesn't matter if you're a prince or of your name is something else, if we leave right now then we can get out of the city-"

"Aren't you mad that I lied?"

"I feel l-like I should be but I'm not, okay? I'm just not mad. It doesn't matter. W-we can g-go to the city and live in that apartment that we talked about-"

"Beomgyu-"

"Or not! We can live in the middle of nowhere surrounded by grass-" The boy was losing his cool. He gripped onto Yeonjuns hoodie like he was clinging for dear life "- I don't care I really don't, just please don't leave me! I love you so much you promised! Don't leave me, run away with me!"

Yeonjun didn't care anymore that his tears fell. He pressed his forehead against Beomgyu and swallowed hard.

It would have been easier if he was cussed at. He wished that Beomgyu hated him and ran him off. It would have made things easier.

Instead, Beomgyu is begging him to stay, and he wishes so fucking bad that he could, but he can't.

He's never met a person as good a Beomgyu. He was kind, genuine, hard working, and selfless.

It's time that Yeonjun stops being selfish.

He connects his lips with Beomgyus. The kiss is hard and long. It was the kind of kiss that made your head dizzy and you weren't sure I'd it's your breath in your lung or theirs.

Passionate and raw. When they pull away, they both know what's going to happen.

Soobin comes out from the back and approaches the two quickly.

"CHOI YEONJUN COME OUT AND WE WONT BLOW THE DOORS OFF THIS BUILDING"

"Don't go, we'll figure it out!" Beomgyu's shaking hands grab desperately at the Princes hands, his tears slowly falling as he's still trying to stop himself from crying, but a single tear managed to escape.

Yeonjun lifts up his uninsured hand and wipes the tear away. Beomgyu's face fet warm and soft under his thumb.

"I love you" Yeonjun shoves Beomgyu back into Soobins arms.

"no no NO NO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE!" The busboy reaches his breaking point, he lets his tears out. They're hot,thick and burn his face was they stream down effortlessly. Soobin starts dragging Beomgyu back into the kitchen, the bus boy trashing and trying to get free the whole time.

"YEONJUN!" Beomgyu calls out for the first time.

It was the first time he's ever said the princes name. Yeonjun has never heard his name sound so beautiful, even if it was said with pain.

The prince takes a deep breath. He peels off his wet hoodie, leaving him in a black Gucci T-shirt and shorts. The adrenaline is wearing off which means he's starting to feel the pain of his broken arm now. He hold it with his good hand and pushes his shoulders back, chin up.

It's time.

...

"WAIT! STOP!"

Jin reaches the restaurant and sees a group of guards standing outside of the restaurant in the rain at attention waiting for their orders. He pushes passed them, of course they all know him, but they were still confused why he was there.

"Namjoon!" He reaches the head guard. He ran all the way here and is panting.

"Jin? What are you doing here?" Namjoon hold an umbrella over Jin.

"Y-you can't go in there!"

"The Prince is in there Jin, we have to bring him back to the palace."

"Just lie and say he got away" Jin knows he sounds crazy but the last thing he wants is Kai and Beomgyu to get dragged into this.

"What are you talking about? Babe you should get somewhere dry, we'll go get something to eat after this"

"NO YOU CANT!"

"Sir Namjoon it's the prince!" Jin and Namjoon turn their heads and find the prince coming out through the front entrance.

Yeonjun stops halfway. He doesn't look sad, or scared. I'm fact he was emotionless.

"You need this much men for me? Tch" it's silent for a moment.

"Choi Yeonjun come with us" Namjoon starts but Yeonjun cuts him off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. The fancy car right?" The prince walks lazily. He reaches the passenger door and a guard near by opens the door for him, the prince gets in and the door is shut behind him.

"See, there was no need to worry" Namjoon smiles down at Jin "Come ride back to the palace with me?"

Just then, Hoseoks car pulls up to the curb on the side of the restaurant. He quickly gets out and speeds towards his husband.

"Jin? Babe what's going on why did you run off like that? You're all wet" He takes off his jacket and lays it over his husbands shoulders.

Namjoon looks at Jin heartbroken as he realizes the situation and all Jin can do is look away shamefully.

He doesn't say another word to Namjoon and gets in the car.

"There's a lot we have to talk about when we get home" Hoseok says as he starts to drive off.

"Yeah..." Jin looks at Namjoon through the window for as long as he could "...there is"

...

Yeonjuns arm hurt like hell but he'd have to wait until he got to the palace for the royal doctor to treat him.

The passenger door opens again and Soobin gets in. He doesn't look at the prince and just stares ahead with a numb expression.

"What are you doing here!? Why are you with Kai and Beomgyu?"

"I am your Duke, it's my duty to stay by your side just as your duty is to rule the kingdom" Yeonjun knew this wasn't an easy decision for both of them, but it was right.

4 months later

The prince runs a hand through his dark hair. The same arm sporting a black cast. He's waiting for his cue and is becoming very impatient.

"You look very handsome" Jae smiles fondly.

"Thanks" the prince sighs

True to her word, the Queen sent Yeonjun immediately to Tai Wei- he agreed to go quietly on two (2) conditions. 1: Beomgyu and Kai are left alone and 2: Jae, Soobin and Jii come too.

The Queen wanted Yeonjun out of the country as soon as possibleso she agreed.

Four months later, it's finally the day of Yeonjuns long delayed beautillion ball.

"Hey I just saw Jii eating a bunch of red velvet cupcakes" Soobin says as he enters the room, pointing his thumb back.

"SHIT!" Jae quickly takes off running. Soobin smiles at this before looking back at Yeonjun.

The prince was staring out the window.

"It's almost time for your grand entrance young master" Yeonjun doesn't care.

"It's not the end" Yeonjun says

"What are you talking about?" Soobin asks. He prince turns, his face cold and serious.

"I mean exactly what I said. It's not over"

...

"And now, for the first time ever, please welcome Prince Yeonjun!"

Yeonjun steps is standing at the top of the staircase. Hundreds of people are applauding and cheering. Pictures were being taken and the cameras were rolling. All eyes are in him; The future King.

'I'll keep my promise this time. Just wait.'


	38. Chapter 38

_3 years later.._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The smoke detector sounded through the house.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" a dark haired Beomgyu runs over to the stove of his apartment and lifts a burning pan off the stove. He throws it in the sink and turn on the water. The fire is gone but the house is still smoking up.

After turning off the alarm he goes around and opens all the windows. Once everything is under control he sighs I relief.

"Beomgyu!" His ex boyfriend bangs on the door.

"Ughhh!" Beomgyu groans. He had almost forgotten about him.

"Let me in come on pleaaasseee!"

If Seonghwa kept making this much noise then the neighbors were going to complain again. Beomgyu has no choice and opens the door.

"Shut up you're so fucking loud!" Standing in front of the door was his ex boyfriend holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Oh my god get inside before someone sees you" Beomgyu angrily takes the flowers and box of chocolates and goes back inside with Seonghwa right behind him.

"Look I know you're mad but if you think about it it's not that big of a deal" Beomgyu tosses the flowers in the sink ontop of the pan that almost set his apartment on fire, and sets the chocolates down on the island. He turns to his ex and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Mad?! You gave me a black eye on my birthday! You think chocolate and flowers makes it better?"

"I was drunk!"

"And?!"

"Aw come on you know how long I had to wait in traffic to get here? The prince is getting married so everyone was out"

Beomgyu grabs at the box of chocolates and tears it open. He shoves a handful of chocolates in his mouth and goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. He drinks it to down the chocolate.

"This is your last chance, I mean it this time" Beomgyu doesn't look at Seonghwa because he's trying to hold back his tears and doesn't want to be seen.

"Sweet! Let's go to the festival for our first date!"

"F-festival? No I just got off work and-"

"Shut up let's go" Seonghwa grabs Beomgyus arm and pulls him out with no struggle.

Beomgyu doesn't want to go to the festival- after all its celebrating the marriage of his ex boyfriend who didn't even send a text after their break up.

Well, it's more complicated than that. His ex was a secret prince at the time and in a year... he'd be crowned king of Obeliav while his husband would be crowned king of TaiWei. Making the each one of the couple a king x2.

None of that mattered to Beomgyu. He wanted to forget about Yeonjun and all his lies, but it's tough when your ex is about to rule your country, you know?

" _My taste in men is messed up_ " Beomgyu thinks to himself as he's slurping down a lemonade that Seonghwa bought for him. He brought his flask so poured some alcohol in it to spice things up.

Don't blame him, anyone would have to be drunk for this fucked up situation.

They're Downtown for the festival. The Kings had a flower themed wedding so the whole of downtown was decorated in flowers- flower lanterns, flower shaped fruits, Kimonos with floral patterns etc..

To make things even worse, there were pictures and even billboards to congratulate the future kings. Yeonjun and Taehyun.

This makes Beomgyu pour what's left in his flask into his drink.

"Hey!" Some of Seonghwas friends approach the two. Beomgyu didn't like Seonghwas friends, they were loud and annoying, so he stays quiet and drinks.

The parade passes and then the festival moves in the middle of down town where a stage was built just for today. Being dance, sing, do some magic tricks, it was pretty basic and Beomgyu would have complained the whole time if he wasn't drunk, but by the end he was sobering up.

"Do you want to spend the night tonight?" Seonghwa asks his boyfriend.

"Are you serious? I work tomorrow fuck no!"

"The studio isn't even that far from my place"

"Doesn't matter"

"Babe come on-"

"Hello! It's so nice to finally be back!" Beomgyu snaps his attention on stage.

Yeonjun was standing in front of the mic, Taehyun by his side looking proud.

Three years. That's how long it's been since Beomgyu has seen Yeonjun in the flesh.

Hair no longer blue, back to his natural dark hair. He's grown a lot and his shoulders wider than before. He no longer looks like a confused boy, he's a man. Mature and serious.

Taehyun too has changed. His hair dyed a darker red. Before he looked liked a royal but now... he looks like a celebrity.

Of course he does, the two have gotten so much attention because of their looks and it seems like now they're worldwide icons for gay couples everywhere.

Beomgyu felt like something was crushing his chest. All eyes were on the prince.

But Beomgyu? He was just another face in the crowed.

" _How can you stand there and smile while I'm here sick?_ " Beomgyu bites his lip, feeling nauseous.

Is that really Yeonjun? why couldn't it be Daniel? Why couldn't things just be the way that they were?

Taehyun kisses Yeonjuns cheek. The crowed cheers and awes, even Seonghwa claps respectfully.

"Let's go" Beomgyu claps one hand over his mouth as the other grabs onto Seonghwas shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm gonna be sick... get me out of here... please... let's go back to... to your place" Beomgyu knows for a fact that Seonghwa has a endless supply of alcohol. Nothing else matters.

...

"That wasn't in the script" Yeonjun says to Taehyun after returning to their suite. The dark haired man was referring to the kiss at the end.

"It was just to spice things up" Taehyun laughs it off.

"Next time tell me when you're going to spice up the script so I can be be prepared" Yeonjun sits down on a love seat, resting his right ankle on top of his knee.

"As you wish your majesty, I'm going to shower now"

"Don't waste all the hot water again"

"Or you could just... I don't know... join me like when we were in the Bahamas" Taehyun runs his hands through Yeonjuns dark hair.

"Maybe some other time... I have to take care of some important business" Yeonjun waves his hand in dismissal. The red haired prince rolls his eyes but doesn't take it to heart.

After all, nothing about this marriage was by heart.

Yeonjun heard the shower start and then he makes a call.

"Hello?" Soobin answers almost immediately.

"Did you go?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"The restaurant is owned by a new elderly couple and neither Beomgyu or Kai have worked there for two years" Yeonjun sighs and rubs his face.

"This information is useless to me, do you have anything to say that I actually care about?" The prince leans back in his seat.

"Damn you're pissy tonight, the honeymoon not going well?"

"Are you trying to piss me off even more?"

"Anyways, he works at a photography studio. I'll message you the details after we hang up" Yeonjun feels his mood pick up with this information.

The prince hangs up and while he waits for the message he looks at his home screen picture.

A picture of Beomgyu when they still lived together. The then Chestnut haired boy was sitting in a booth, the prince couldn't remember when or where the photo was taken, but the photo made him feel at home.

He finally gets the message from Soobin.


	39. Chapter 39

"What the fuck Seonghwa! You gave me three hickeys!"Beomgyu is pissed when he sees himself in the reflection of the mirror.

"So what? You're my boyfriend anyways"

"IT DOESNT LOOK PROFESSIONAL YOU DICK!" Beomgyu opens Seonghwas closet and pulls out a green turtle neck. The shirt was too big on him so he had to tuck it in.

"Isn't it too hot for that?" Seonghwa asks as he gets out of bed.

"Shut up I wouldn't have to wear this if it weren't for you" Beomgyu grabs his bag and doesn't bother saying goodbye.

He didn't even get to drink coffee or have breakfast so he's in a worse mood than usual. Whatever, once he gets to work he'll be able to get his mind off things.

...

"What do you think about this shirt?" Taehyun asks Yeonjun. The two were out shopping for the paparazzi. Yeonjun was getting annoyed with them but he'd manage.

"Green? Ehh I don't really like that color"

"Okay then I'll go with black... hey what's wrong?" Taehyun notices the prince is on edge today.

"I just hate strangers taking my photo" Yeonjun admits.

"I do too, but let's just try to make the best out of it okay?" Taehyun smiles and it sort of makes the prince feel better.

Taehyun gives his clothes to a staff to pay for and have them sent to the castle, and the two leave the store and get into the limo that's outside waiting for them.

Truthfully, Yeonjun is anxious for 3:00. He would be going to the photography studio where Beomgyu works... and he's not really sure what to do after that. He could have planned more carefully but he's waited three years to see Beomgyu again so he's already impatient as it is.

"The renovations should be done later this week" Taehyun was speaking about the castle. As an official couple they would be moving into the castle- well, a separate castle off to the side because Yeonjun didn't want to be under the same roof as the King and Queen. This castle is called the Ruby Palace and it's going to be made of glass (which was Taehyuns idea)

"Finally! I'm getting tired of staying in suites" The limo pulls off to the side a few stores down from the photography studio. Soobin could be seen waiting rather nervously.

"What are we doing here?" Taehyun asks.

"Oh I have to do something, the limo will take you back to the suite I'll meet you back there when I'm done" Yeonjun smiles innocently and get outs of the car and shuts the door behind him. The limo pulls off almost immediately and Soobin approaches the prince.

"Wow you're oddly dressed well for an unscheduled photoshoot" Soobin says as he eyed the prince's outfit.

Yeonjun doesn't have much free time right now, he's too busy with interviews and meeting his people for the first time since he was presented 1st heir of the country. He also just got married too so he had to at least look like a decent husband to the media.

Yes, a decent husband definitely goes to see his ex at work.

"I'm a future king Soobin, of course id dress like one" Yeonjun throws a smart ass comeback, one that Soobin refrains laughing from.

One thing that Soobin has learned from his best friend is that when Yeonjun is nervous he becomes cocky.

The prince and his duke enter the photography studio. It was locally owned and quite small, but it felt more authentic this way.

The owner is a sweet old lady named Hannah, but she's too old to do much these days, so her middle son Dowoon is taking over.

So Dowoon was over at the register trying to figure something out when the front door chimes open.

The studio keeper was unaware of any sessions at this time so assumes it's his co worker Beomgyu.

"You're late!" Dowoon scoldes.

"I am? you'll have to forgive me" Yeonjun and Soobin walk up to the register.

Dowoon sees the fancy shirt and looks up. His jaw drops and he feels his knees weaken when he sees its Prince Yeonjun.

_"I just scolded the prince oh shit, oh shit, what is he doing here?!"_ Dowoon briefly freaks out and then puts on a smile.

"No! Please forgive me your Majesty I thought you were one of my workers!" The studio keeper straighten his back

"You're forgiven" Yeonjun smiles. Dowoon feels like he's going to throw up because of how nervous he is.

"What brings you here your majesty?"

"Well, as you probably know, I just returned to the capital to live, so I have to change my hair stylist and I figured I'd look around and find my personal photography studio"

"Personal?" Dowoon questions.

"Yeah like the person who does my Christmas cards and headshots."

Dowoon felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. The prince coming to his moms photography studio meant he would get so much more business! With all his moms bills piling up along with the studio expenses and life, he didn't want to blow this.

...

When Beomgyu gets to work he isn't scolded for being late, in fact Dowoon wasn't even at the front desk, which was unusual.

The photography studio had three rooms. The office where you walk into, and then going through the door behind the register led you to the editing room, and the door off to the side is where the picture taking part is.

Beomgyu checks the editing room first because there was no session that he knew of, but the editing room was empt so he goes to the photoshoot room.

"Sorry I'm late boss, I swearthe cross walk lady has it out for me" Beomgyu looks at his boss first and then the two other people.

A cold chill runs through his body when he sees that it's Yeonjun.

He doesn't move or say anything, so Dowoon gives him a shove.

"Beomgyu the prince and his duke and here"

Right, Beomgyu almost forgot "I-it's nice to... see you your majesty..." Dowoon is unaware of the twos past so he just think Beomgyu is being incredibly rude right now.

"Dowoon was telling me you were the best photographer here"

_'I'm the **only** photographer'_ Beomgyu wanted to say but puts on a smile that Yeonjun sees through.

"I'm thankful he thinks so highly of me"

"So you wouldn't mind giving me a session right now?" Yeonjun asks innocently, but the words made Beomgyu feel sick.

Dowoon on the other hand.. "OF COURSE HE WOULDNT MIND! It's not like he has any sessions right now"

Beomgyu has a job to do. So he swallows his pride and speaks "I wouldn't mind your majesty"

Soobin had been silent this whole time but now he goes up to Dowoon.

"The Prince requests this to be a 1 on 1 session with him and the photographer, privacy reasons I'm sure you understand" Soobin informs the worker.

"Oh yeah I get it!" Dowoon didn't care that he couldn't be in here, it didn't make a difference.

He feels his heart beating against his rib cage. His eyes darting everywhere besides the prince.

He hears the door shut and that's how he knows he's alone with the prince.

There's an awkward silence but Beomgyu manages to pull himself together.

"What kind of photoshoot did you have in mind, your majesty?"

"Just head shots" Yeonjun feels his heart swelling with happiness. He wants to pull Beomgyu in for a hug but knows that he had to ease into it.

"Okay please have a seat on the chair in front of the camera, your majesty"

"You don't have to keep calling me that"

"So what should I call you then? Daniel or Liar" Beomgyu feels his heart stop. His attitude is going to get him thrown in jail "f-forgive me your-"

"Don't apologize, I deserve it" Yeonjun laughs it off and takes a seat in the chair as followed.

Beomgyu gets behind the camera and starts moving with the setting. The lens blurry at first but then it focuses on the princes flawless face. Beomgyu freaks out and blurs it again.

" _Fuck why did he have to get hotter_ "Beomgyu curses in his head

"Do you mind powdering my face? I'm a bit oily"

Beomgyu has no choice. He gets a powder and blush from his bag and stands in front of the prince. It feels hotter with all the bright ring lights pointing at them.

"How have you been?"

"I'm fine your majesty, how was your wedding?"

"Beomgyu you know it's not like that, we were betrothed since the day we met"

"Oh so when we were dating you had a fiancé? Nice." Beomgyu has to refrain from slapping a lot of powder in the prince. He has to make it look good.

"I understand why you're mad, we should talk about this over dinner"

"I'm sorry your majesty but I must decline your offer" Beomgyu feels even hotter so he pulls his turtle neck down to try to cool off a bit.

Big mistake.

The Prince immediately sees the purple and blue hickeys. He clenches his jaw and his eyes darken. Beomgyu noticed the evident change and quickly steps back but Yeonjun grabs onto his wrist to prevent him from getting away.

"I was wondering why you wore a turtle neck in this weather"

"P-please let go your majesty"

"Who gave you those hickeys?"

"T-that's personal"

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

"YOU HAVE A HUSBAND!" Beomgyu raises his voice and it embarrassingly cracks.

Yeonjun gets it. He lets Beomgyu go.

Beomgyu quickly goes back behind the camera. You think he would feel better, but now he has to look at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun has grown into his features, no longer boyish. He and Beomgyu used to have similar body types but the prince grew in height, muscles and even developed broader shoulders.

Beomgyu thinks it's unfair considering he looks exactly the same, except for dyed hair. Well, that's what he thinks at least.

Yeonjun sees change. Although he can't see Beomgyu right now due to all the lights, early he saw the change. Beomgyu's aura seemed more mature, more worn out.

The session was awkward, especially since it was obvious in the princes facial expressions that he was pissed.

Beomgyu had to stare at his face so he notices the clenches jaw, shaking eyes, and deep breathing.

...

As soon as the session ends Beomgyu runs out to the editing room. Dowoon wants to scream at him but Yeonjun approaches the front desk.

"Put me down for a session with him in three days, same time as today" Yeonjun then turns and takes his leave, Soobin following close behind.

As soon as the door shuts, Dowoon is on the phone with him mom telling him about the news.

The two were cheering but as Beomgyu sat listening in the editing room, he felt scared and confused.


End file.
